Cerebral
by LinaFurtado
Summary: TRADUÇÃO - de LyricalKris - Edward Cullen era apenas uma competição — o único neurocirurgião possivelmente tão bom quanto ela em três Estados - até o dia em que o marido de Bella para em sua mesa de cirurgia. Ela nunca gostou de Edward, mas depois dele ter matado seu marido, ela o odiava. Pena que ele estava em sua mente da mesma maneira que estava sob sua pele...
1. Chapter 1

**Oi, oi, gente! Alguém ainda lê Fanfic? Hahaha Bom, quando eu acho uma BOA, sigo lendo! Bom, dessa vez, vim postar uma TRADUÇÃO de um fic que li não tem muito tempo e fiquei completamente apaixonada. Ela não é muito longa, mas grande o suficiente para amar a história e – claro – nossos personagens favoritos!**

**Essa fic é da Lyrica Kris que tem vááááárias outras tão boas quanto!**

**Segue o link para quem quiser ler em inglês: s/12405359/1/Cerebral**

**Espero que amem tanto quanto eu! **

Edward Cullen era uma piada na casa dos Swan-Black. Ele irritou Bella desde que eles estavam na faculdade de medicina juntos. Quando eles se formaram, e Edward foi aceito em um hospital diferente, Bella esperava que ela nunca mais o visse.

Não teve tal sorte. Ele escolheu seu mesmo campo, e ainda pior, sua carreira seguiu a mesma trajetória de Bella. Como resultado, ele e Bella eram frequentemente contatados na comunidade médica como os dois dos mais brilhantes neurocirurgiões em ascensão na área. Então, é claro, eles estavam nas mesmas palestras, conferências e aulas suplementares. O nome dele surgia muito durante as consultas, pois seus pacientes tendiam a ir entre um hospital e outro para uma segunda opinião.

Não importava o quão irritante seu colega fosse, Jake sempre a fazia rir sobre isso em vez de reclamar. Ele fez uma ótima imitação da caminhada arrogante do homem. Isso era o que Bella mais amava em seu marido. Ele era seu melhor amigo. Mesmo em seus piores dias, ele nunca deixou de animá-la.

Foi algum tipo de ironia que Jacob acabou com uma doença cerebral. Irônico porque Bella poderia ajudar todos os outros no mundo, mas não ele.

"A doença de Moyamoya não é fatal", Bella disse a ele. Ele estava fazendo uma boa atuação, mas ela podia dizer que ele estava assustado.

Ainda assim, Jake sendo Jake, ele tentou brincar. "Qual era o nome desse procedimento?" Ele perguntou com um sorriso malicioso.

O lábio de Bella se contraiu. " Encephalo Duro Arterio Synangiosis".

"Eu adoro quando você fala sujo comigo, querida", disse ele, sua voz um estrondo baixo perto de seu ouvido pouco antes de reivindicar seus lábios. "E o Dr. Cullen está ajudando, né? Tem certeza de que eu não deveria estar preocupado?"

Bella fez uma careta para isso.

Teoricamente, a cirurgia de Jake seria realizada pelo Dr. Snow, mas ela perguntou e, com certeza, Dr. Cullen estaria ajudando. Mais provável que, nesta fase, seria na verdade o Dr. Cullen realizando a maior parte da cirurgia. Ela lhe deu crédito relutante. Ao invés de ela ser insuportável sobre isso, ele tinha sido muito bom em – pacientemente - sanar cada uma das perguntas que Bella tinha jogado para testar seus conhecimentos. Ele a tratou como se ela fosse a esposa de qualquer outro paciente, exceto pelo fato de que ele estava livre para lançar jargões técnicos quando o fizesse.

"Dr. Cullen é um monte de coisas, mas ele é bom no que faz. Dr. Snow também é bem conhecido." Bella engoliu em seco. "Você estará em boas mãos."

"Eu prefiro estar em suas mãos. Eu sei quão boas suas mãos podem ser." Ele balançou as sobrancelhas.

"Eu prefiro que você esteja em minhas mãos também", Bella resmungou, mais séria do que ela sabia que ele queria que ela fosse. "Ética é foda, certo?"

"Sempre fodendo um," Jake concordou.

Foi apenas uma semana depois que Bella se encontrou com Dr. Snow e Dr. Cullen novamente, desta vez com Jake na cama do hospital entre eles. Seu marido parecia confuso, e Bella fez perguntas para Edward pela milésima vez.

O Dr. Snow parecia um tanto aborrecido. "Dra. Swan, é claro, você tem a opção de ter o Dr. Cullen tirado o caso do seu marido, mas agora estamos no mesmo assunto."

"Dra. Swan." O Dr. Cullen estendeu a mão e segurou as mãos dela. Quando ele fez, Bella sentiu um choque descer por sua espinha que a calou. O homem apertou as mãos dela e sorriu tranquilizadoramente antes de soltar. "Nós vamos cuidar bem dele. Eu prometo. Sei o que estou fazendo."

Bella passou os dedos pelo cabelo de Jacob no lado da cabeça que não estava raspada. "Bom em costura, certo?"

"O que eu sou, uma colcha?" Jacob fingiu ficar tonto.

Edward apenas sorriu. "Você dificilmente notará a cicatriz."

"Eles conseguem, querida", disse Jake. "O Dr. Cullen vem de uma longa linhagem de cirurgiões competentes. Ele nos disse por si só em apenas todos os bailes de gala que fomos, lembra?"

Edward apenas sorriu. "É verdade."

Jake olhou para Edward. "Então, isso está mais parecido com Hannibal ou Frankenstein?"

"Eu não vou comer seu cérebro mesmo com um bom vinho.", Edward brincou de volta. "Dr. Frankenstein é, então. Você está pronto?"

Jake se virou para Bella. "Apenas tire uma soneca. Terminará antes que você perceba."

Não demorou muito para Bella decidir estar do outro lado da moeda completamente sugada. Ela odiava esperar, talvez até mais do que a esposa normal de um paciente faria. Ela passou cirurgia em sua cabeça, tentando avaliar em que estágio eles estariam. Era uma maldição de médico saber muito sobre o que poderia dar errado. Apesar de todas as pessoas saberem que o prognóstico para essa doença assustadora, era otimista.

Algumas horas depois, Bella finalmente viu o Dr. Snow e Dr. Cullen indo pelo corredor em sua direção. Ela se levantou, tentando ignorar a torção em seu intestino e o mau pressentimento que se arrastou ao longo de sua pele. Havia algo que ela não gostava na maneira como eles andavam - especificamente a maneira como o Dr. Cullen se arrastava atrás do Dr. Snow, em vez de ao seu lado.

Quanto mais perto eles chegavam, Bella percebeu que ela conhecia as expressões que ambos usavam. Toda a respiração deixou seu corpo quando percebeu sem que nenhum dos dois tivesse que dizer o que havia acontecido. Estava escrito na firme feição no rosto do Dr. Snow e na derrota dos ombros caídos do Dr. Cullen. Ela mesma já usara esse olhar antes.

Era o olhar de dois médicos que perderam um paciente.

Bella apertou as mãos sobre a boca, abafando um grito angustiado. Suas pernas cederam debaixo dela, e ela caiu de joelhos, sua respiração entrando em suspiros agudos quando ela cambaleou.

O Dr. Cullen estava ao lado dela em um instante. Ele se agachou ao lado dela, uma mão gentil em seu ombro que parecia que iria queimar sua pele. O corpo dela tinha se agarrado, e ela não podia afastá-lo de si. Ela mal podia pensar quando o Dr. Snow se agachou e começou a falar com ela naquele tom suave, racional que ela desprezava.

_Complicações_, ele disse. Complicações inesperadas que realmente não têm nada a ver com a condição de Jake. Essas coisas aconteceram e não havia nada que alguém pudesse fazer. Teoricamente, ela deveria ter entendido. Ela havia dado esse discurso antes.

Mas Bella não podia silenciar a voz em sua cabeça, alto e ficando mais alto, que gritou que tinha que haver algum engano! _O Dr. Snow estava mentindo_, dizia. Alguém era culpado. Alguém fez a coisa errada.

Ela levantou a cabeça, olhando o médico nos olhos. "Quem estava trabalhando nele quando aconteceu?" ela exigiu.

Se ela tivesse piscado, ela teria perdido a maneira como os olhos do Dr. Snow contornaram o Dr. Cullen por uma fração de segundo antes dele olhar para ela. "Dra. Swan, você sabe—"

Bella se virou para o Dr. Cullen. Ela agarrou-o pela frente de sua roupa e sacudiu-o com força suficiente, ele foi desequilibrado até cair de bunda. "O que você fez?! Não é um procedimento difícil! O que diabos você fez?! O que diabos você fez?!"

O Dr. Cullen olhou para ela com olhos arregalados e culpados. Pela primeira vez, ele não parecia o idiota arrogante que ele era. Ele parecia um garotinho que foi pego fazendo algo ruim.

"Não foi um procedimento com risco de vida!", Bella gritou. "Seu bastardo incompetente! Você o matou!"

Nada mais fazia sentido. Isso não deveria ser um grande negócio. Era uma doença assustadora, rara, mas não fatal quando tratada. A cirurgia soou mais assustadora do que era. Ela até disse ao pai e irmãs de Jake que eles não precisavam vir. Deixe eles chegarem em alguns dias, quando Jake poderia ir para casa...

Ele deveria estar em casa em apenas dois dias. A maior desvantagem da cirurgia era o fato de que ele teve que cortar seu lindo cabelo comprido. Isso era tudo. Não era nada demais.

"Você o matou. Seu filho da puta! Você o matou!"

Dr. Cullen estendeu a mão como se fosse colocar a mão no ombro de Bella novamente, mas Bella recuou. "Não! Você não me toca", ela rosnou.

"Dr. Swan, eu asseguro a você, Dr. Cullen fez tudo o que podia. Ele fez as mesmas ligações que eu teria feito a mim mesmo. Seu marido estava em boas mãos. Simplesmente não foi o suficiente. Não hoje."

Um sentimento frio se instalou profundamente em seu intestino. Ele se espalhou rapidamente por suas veias e sufocou sua garganta. Bella colocou os braços em volta de si e se curvou, respirando muito rápido.

Isso não estava acontecendo. Não havia como ela estar ali sozinha no hospital com o homem que matou o marido e o médico que o protegia. Em todo horror de sua vida, ela nunca se sentiu tão desolada e sozinha.

Sozinha sem seu melhor amigo; a pessoa que a conhecia melhor do que qualquer outro no mundo. O homem que a fazia rir todos os dias, que era como o sol - todo calor e brilho.

Edward Cullen havia matado toda a luz em seu mundo. Ele matou o marido dela.

"Você o matou", ela sussurrou.

Então ela apagou.

**N/A: Como vocês estão? Apertem os cintos. Essa será uma viagem e tanto! **


	2. Chapter 2

**Gente, vi que vocês acharam a Bella bem chatinha, mas deem uma chance para ela! Verão os motivos dela para ser assim e cá estou com mais um capítulo dessa fic MARAVILHOSA! Nesse capítulo, quem lê sente o ódio que Bella sente por Edward de tão bem que autora descreve! Aproveitem!**

**Capítulo 2.**

~ Cinco anos depois ~

Edward respirou fundo quando ele entrou na garagem da linda casa de seus pais. Ele tamborilou no volante, se preparando.

Não era que ver seus pais fosse algum tipo de provação. Pelo contrário, Edward realmente gostava de passar tempo com seus pais. Eles tiveram seus problemas, claro. Sua mãe poderia ser um pouco arrogante, e era intimidante demais viver na sombra de seu pai. Mas na maior parte, Edward os adorava. Na verdade, jantava com eles pelo menos uma vez por semana.

Esse era o problema. Apesar do fato de que ele constantemente jantava com eles; sua mãe, que memorizou todo o seu calendário de atividades após a escola até a última hora durante a infância, sabia muito bem que dias ele estava livre, portanto ela o ligou quatro vezes nesta semana para checar novamente. Isso só poderia significar uma coisa: ela queria alguma coisa. O que isso significava para Edward que ele só poderia tentar adivinhar.

Bem, só havia uma maneira de descobrir.

"Edward" Sua mãe atendeu a porta quase antes que ele pudesse bater. Ela se inclinou para lhe dar um beijo na bochecha, mas ele a segurou no comprimento do braço.

"Estamos tendo convidados para o jantar", disse ele, sem perguntar. Esme estava "vestida". Saia legal. Uma camisa boa. Jaqueta. Pérolas. Sua mãe sempre foi - sempre - bem arrumada, mas isso foi além. Esme podia usar um vestido ou calça bonita em qualquer dia da semana, mas ela também gostava de seus jeans de grife.

Esme franziu a testa para ele, cruzando os braços sobre o peito. "Olá para você também. É lindo ver você. Estou bem hoje. Obrigado por perguntar."

Edward franziu os lábios e se inclinou para beijar a bochecha de sua mãe. "Oi, mãe, como você está?"

O sorriso de Esme voltou e ela concordou com aprovação. "Agora tem o garoto que eu criei com suas boas maneiras."

"Como vai o pai? Alice vai se juntar a nós hoje?" Edward continuou. Sua irmã morava perto. Ela, o marido e a filha muitas vezes iam jantar.

"Estou bem aqui. Olá, filho." Seu pai apareceu do corredor lateral e se adiantou para dar um abraço em Edward. "Alice e Jasper têm Peter neste fim de semana."

"Ah" Edward assentiu. Peter era filho de Jasper de seu primeiro casamento. Ele era um garoto agradável, mas sua mãe, Maria, tinha algum tipo de problema com a família de Alice. Edward adivinhou em particular que tinha algo a ver com o fato de que ela achava que todos eram esnobes. Jasper e Maria nunca tiveram muito dinheiro. De qualquer maneira, Alice e Jasper não apareciam com tanta frequência quando tinham Peter, de modo a manter o drama familiar no mínimo. Eles também tiveram um filho em comum, a pequena Cynthia.

Edward olhou entre seus pais. "Agora você vai me dizer quem vem para o jantar?"

Seu pai riu e sua mãe fez uma careta. Carlisle deu um tapinha no ombro de Edward. "Vamos lá. Vou fazer uma bebida para você."

"Se você acha que isso vai ajudar..."

"Não seja dramático, Edward. Sim, alguém vai se juntar a nós para jantar, mas nós queríamos fazer algo com você primeiro." Esme sentou no lado oposto do sofá, de frente para ele.

Edward aceitou um uísque de seu pai com um aceno de agradecimento. "Continue."

"Você sabe do meu trabalho para Nothing's Impossible", disse ela.

"Claro." Nothing's Impossible era uma instituição de caridade que Esme havia iniciado quando Edward estava no ensino médio. Apesar de serem obscenamente ricos, os Cullen eram socialmente conscientes. Eles enviaram seus filhos para a escola pública, acreditando que ignorar um problema só porque eles podem, não resolveria nada.

Em algum lugar ao longo do tempo, Esme entendeu como a representação era importante para as crianças. Se uma criança de um grupo desprivilegiado visse que alguém como ela, com a origem igual a sua, pudesse fazer qualquer coisa, era mais provável que pensassem que também podiam. A instituição de Esme levou uma variedade de pessoas com trabalhos interessantes e visitou escolas com altos exemplos de alunos carentes e de alto risco.

"Estamos nos preparando para a próxima turnê, mas não posso ir nesta temporada." Esme normalmente atuava como coordenadora no local, mantendo seu pessoal na linha e apagando todos os incêndios quando estavam viajando.

Edward olhou para o pai. "Sua cirurgia no joelho. Certo." A cirurgia não era perigosa, mas a recuperação era longa e extraordinariamente dolorosa. Claro, sua mãe gostaria de estar ao lado de seu pai.

Esme deu um tapinha na perna de Edward. "Eu quero que você vá no meu lugar."

Edward piscou. "O que?"

"Você fez progressos notáveis em sua carreira", disse Carlisle. "Ninguém duvida que dentro de mais dez anos, você será o melhor dos melhores do mundo, Edward. Mas parte disso, parte do avanço, inclui seu trabalho de caridade. É hora de começar a retribuir."

"Mas sua turnê é geralmente de três a quatro meses", Edward disse com uma risada incrédula. "Eu não posso sair do trabalho por tanto tempo."

"Você pode. O hospital quer que seu melhor e mais brilhante médico se destaque como um dos pilares da comunidade."

Carlisle, sendo o diretor em seu hospital, estava em posição de saber, então Edward não podia discutir. Ele também tinha razão. Edward coçou a parte de trás de seu pescoço, considerando. Realmente, não era que ele se opusesse a jogar babá avançada. Apenas não era o seu ofício. Ele era um cirurgião, não um homem de negócios.

Mas, considerando todas as coisas, ele sempre quis ser como seus pais - caridoso. Não porque ele pensasse que isso iria promover sua carreira - embora Carlisle estivesse certo, ajudaria -, mas porque era a coisa certa a fazer. Ele sempre admirou sua mãe por trabalhar tão avidamente por uma causa digna.

"Ok, digamos que eu consiga o tempo livre para fazer essa coisa louca. Quem vem jantar?"

Esme se iluminou. "Uma das pessoas que eu queria pedir para participar. Eu não sei porque eu nunca pensei em perguntar a alguém em seu campo, Edward. Seu pai diz que você provavelmente a conhece."

Uma bola apertou como um punho na boca da barriga de Edward. "_A _conhece?"

"Sim, ela. Você sabe que não há mulheres suficientes nos campos médico e científico para começar. Eu estava lendo sobre isso e, aparentemente, apenas um em cada vinte neurocirurgiões é uma mulher."

Edward sabia disso, claro. Era exatamente por isso que seu estômago estava se contorcendo. Ele conhecia todos os neurocirurgiões femininos na área. Exatamente um deles vivia a uma curta distância da casa de seus pais. "Quem é essa?" Ele perguntou, embora estivesse dolorosamente certo de que sabia exatamente de quem sua mãe estava falando.

Foi seu pai quem respondeu. "Eu mesmo a recomendei. Eu só a conheci uma vez, mas o nome dela já apareceu antes. O diretor do hospital dela parece pensar que ela será uma das melhores do seu ramo." Carlisle sorriu para Edward. "Depois de você, é claro. Dra. Isabella Swan-Black."

Edward soltou um suspiro em um _whoosh_. Ele colocou a bebida para baixo com pouca força, feliz por ter bebido apenas um gole. "Eu tenho que ir." Ele se levantou.

"Edward", sua mãe protestou. Ela e o pai dele ficaram parados, parecendo confusos.

"Eu não posso estar aqui quando ela chegar aqui, mãe. Confie em mim." Ele balançou sua cabeça. "E eu definitivamente não posso ser o coordenador se ela estiver envolvida". Ele se encaminhou para a entrada.

Seu pai o deteve com a mão no ombro. Ele estava dando a ele aquele olhar severo e desapontado que Edward não via desde a adolescência. "Espere um segundo. Eu sei que ela é sua rival, teoricamente, mas você está realmente levando isso a sério? Você está dizendo que nem vai estar na mesma sala que seu colega?"

Edward deu uma risada irônica. "Confie em mim, pai, ela não quer estar no mesmo ambiente que eu."

"Tenho certeza de que ela é capaz de ser profissional."

"Tenho certeza de que ela é, mas isso não vem ao caso. Tenho que sair daqui."

"Edward, explique isso", sua mãe exigiu, dando um passo para o lado e dificultando que ele chegasse até a porta.

Ele bufou. "Vou explicar em detalhes mais tarde. Isso não é sobre rivalidade pessoal, juro." Ele pegou a maçaneta da porta e a abriu. "Ela acha que eu matei o marido dela."

Ele se virou, pronto para sair pela porta, apenas para se encontrar a um passo da Dra. Isabella Swan-Black.

A visão dela o surpreendeu por mais do que a razão óbvia. Nunca, mesmo quando eles estavam na escola de medicina - especialmente quando eles estavam na escola de medicina - escapou de sua atenção que Bella era linda. Mas ele _nunca_ a viu como ela estava hoje.

Foi o vestido. Ele não achou que ele a tivesse visto algum dia em um vestido. Ele a tinha visto no trabalho - de jaleco com seu rabo de cavalo. Ele a tinha visto em conferências - casualmente profissional em calças. Ele a viu uma vez em uma festa de gala em uma roupa bem feita com calça. Ele entendia o porquê. Ela era uma mulher atravessando o clube dos garotos. Ela não queria que eles a vissem como feminina.

No entanto, se tivesse sido convidada para jantar com o Dr. Carlisle Cullen - um nome muito respeitado na comunidade médica -, ela iria querer se vestir para impressionar. Ela era uma _femme fatale_ de um romance de _noir_ do cinema - um vestido preto abraçando suas curvas. O corte de seu vestido era apenas modesto o suficiente para passar em qualquer teste na ponta dos dedos, e ainda assim exibia suas pernas. Seu cabelo estava solto, ondulado ao redor do rosto e caindo direto no centro das costas. Seus lábios estavam pintados de vermelho-rubi e, no entanto, isso não a fazia parecer extravagante. Não, isso a fazia parecer perigosa - bonita e controlada. Toda feminina com certeza, mas não uma donzela em perigo.

Seus lábios rubis se diluíram em uma linha sombria, seus olhos castanhos brilhando com ódio gelado.

Edward pigarreou. "Não se preocupe. Estou indo embora."

Ele fez um movimento para passar por ela, mas ela se manteve firme. "Se eu estou deixando você desconfortável, eu vou embora. Esta é a casa dos seus pais, afinal de contas." Sua voz era fria como um gelo.

Edward se virou para olhá-la, dando um passo atrás para que não estivessem tão perto. Havia algo no ar entre eles - todo o fogo volátil e estático. "Me deixando desconfortável? Não me sinto desconfortável."

Isso foi uma mentira descarada. Claro que ele estava desconfortável. Bella tinha deixado muito claro há muito tempo exatamente o que ela pensava dele. Toda vez que ele tinha que vê-la - algumas vezes por ano, dada a sua profissão - ele foi pego nesse espaço de extrema culpa e completa irritação e indignação.

Bella, a viúva, poderia odiá-lo com tudo o que ela queria. Ele entendia o que a morte súbita de um ente querido fez a uma pessoa. Não foi a primeira vez que uma família teve uma morte e o culpou. Não será o último. As pessoas não deveriam ser racionais sobre a morte. Qualquer um que não entendesse isso que não merecia a medicina.

Mas droga, Isabella Swan-Black, a médica, deveria saber melhor. Ela não só teve acesso aos resultados do painel de morbidade obrigatória que havia sido realizado após a infeliz e inesperada morte de Jacob Black, como também não tinha nenhum problema em entender o jargão médico usado. Foi um acaso. Uma reviravolta imprevisível.

Todo tipo de cirurgia, não importa quão rotineira, rápida ou benigna, tinha uma taxa de mortalidade. Não havia garantia. Havia mortes nos registros de todos os médicos - inclusive dela - então sim, ele se ressentia com a maneira como ela ainda olhava para ele como se ele fosse a escória da terra. Um assassino que nunca seria levado à justiça.

Carlisle pigarreou, interrompendo a sutil competição entre Edward e a Dra. Swan. Edward respirou fundo. Ele quase esquecera que seus pais estavam lá. Carlisle sorriu para Bella, abrindo caminho entre eles. "Sinto muito, Dra. Swan-Black. Eu sabia que você provavelmente conhecia meu filho, mas eu não sabia que vocês tinham história. Não pensei em mencionar que ele estaria aqui hoje."

Bella respirou pelo nariz, mas o sorriso que ela apontou para Carlisle foi fácil. "Me chame de Bella, por favor. Não é um problema, Dr. Cullen. Eu sabia que haveria uma chance de eu encontrar seu filho aqui. Se eu não estivesse bem com isso, não teria vindo." Ela se virou para se dirigir a Edward, o olhar em seus olhos esfriando visivelmente - pelo menos para ele. "Você não tem que sair por minha conta, Dr. Cullen."

Ele olhou para ela por um instante.

Não, claro que ela não recuaria. Ele sabia muito bem que ela o desprezava, mas ela ainda era ambiciosa. Passar a oportunidade de impressionar o respeitado e influente Dr. Carlisle Cullen só porque Edward era seu filho, seria deixar Edward 'vencer'.

Ele também não pôde deixar de ler em sua expressão seu provável pensamento de que, se Edward fosse uma pessoa decente, ele iria embora. Ele inventaria uma desculpa que colocaria a culpa em si mesmo, em vez de Bella, pela situação desconfortável e dar o fora.

Apesar de seu melhor julgamento, sua tendência competitiva aumentou em resposta ao desafio não dito. Foda-se tudo isso. Ele não tinha feito nada de errado - não há cinco anos, e nem agora na casa de seus pais. Ela não iria embora porque esta era uma ótima oportunidade para colocar em seu currículo. Era o mesmo para ele.

Ele se endireitou. "Bem, se não é um problema para você ..." Gesticulou para dentro da casa.

Esme e Carlisle trocaram um olhar, mas eles também entraram, assumindo seus deveres como anfitriões. Eles levaram a pequena festa para a sala de estar, para bebidas e depois para a sala de jantar, para jantarem.

Bella não se recuou com a ideia do que Esme propôs, mesmo quando ela timidamente avisou que Edward estaria envolvido também. Ela ouviu atentamente e fez perguntas, não sobre a posição de Edward, mas sobre o programa em si. Quanto a Edward, ela não olhou para ele, mas ela não o ignorou também. Ela fez questão de pedir-lhe mais salada quando ele serviu a si mesmo. Ela lhe fez algumas perguntas educadas sobre quanto trabalho ele tinha feito pela caridade de sua mãe no passado.

"Ela costumava me levar com ela por pelo menos uma semana quando começou essas turnês", disse Edward.

"Alguns dias fora da escola para uma experiência real não são desperdiçados", disse Esme.

Bella sorriu.

Tudo correndo bem, se Bella estivesse desconfortável com a sua presença, não demonstrou. Seus pais continuaram olhando entre os dois, e Edward fez o seu melhor para manter quaisquer sinais externos de sua própria angústia fora de suas feições.

Realisticamente, a ideia de estar com Bella durante a maior parte de três ou quatro meses parecia um inferno. Ele praticamente podia sentir o gelo saindo da mulher.

Mas então, talvez ele estivesse exagerando. Por outro lado, ela nunca escondeu seu desdém quando eles trocaram olhares um do outro, ela nunca foi maldosa. Ela não falou mal com seus colegas ou pacientes.

Ela era, como o pai dele havia dito, profissional. Ele também poderia ser. Ele não tinha doze anos de idade. Não importava se uma garota bonita não gostasse dele.

Pelo menos, foi isso que ele tentou dizer a si mesmo enquanto a sobremesa acabava, e Bella confirmou seu interesse. "Estou muito honrada por você ter pensado em mim. É uma causa que vale a pena, e os outros de quem você falou parecem pessoas incríveis. Seria ótimo trabalhar com eles."

Não com ele, Edward notou.

"O diretor do hospital em que trabalho está familiarizado com o seu programa, correto?" Bella perguntou.

Esme assentiu. "É claro. O filho dele mexe com meu imposto de renda, na verdade."

Bella sorriu e acenou com a cabeça. "Então deve ser fácil. Vou falar com ele na segunda-feira, e nós vamos resolver tudo. Acho que ele não tem nenhum problema em me ausentar por alguns meses para uma causa tão importante em nome do hospital, então eu estou dentro ".

"Isso é fantástico! Estou tão feliz em ouvir isso."

Edward pressionou a língua contra o céu da boca e não disse nada.

Alguns minutos depois, Bella estava se despedindo. No último momento, Edward empurrou levemente seu pai e saiu pela porta atrás dela. "Vou acompanhá-la até o seu carro", disse ele.

Isso finalmente teve uma reação dela, mesmo que pequena. Seu passo vacilou um pouco, e seus olhos se arregalaram um pouco em surpresa. No entanto, ela continuou andando e ele ao seu lado.

"Você sabe" - Edward baixou a voz para que seus pais não ouvissem - "minha mãe lhe ofereceria a vaga novamente no ano que vem, sem dúvida, quando ela comandasse o programa. Se o momento não for bom para você…"

"Eu aprecio sua preocupação", disse ela em um tom que indicava que ela absolutamente não sabia. "Está muito bem para mim." Ela abriu a porta do carro com o controle remoto.

Edward chegou antes e abriu a porta. Ele se arrependeu imediatamente. Claro, ela não iria querer que ele tocasse nada dela. Uma batida do coração parou, como se esperasse que o carro quebrasse ao toque dele.

Claro que não, e Bella - sempre calma e colecionada - simplesmente entrou no carro.

Sem saber o que fazer com toda essa situação e essa mulher bizarra, Edward recuou em suas maneiras. "Será uma honra trabalhar com você. Honestamente", disse ele.

Ela olhou para ele, um olhar ilegível em seu rosto. "Você sabe, eu não posso dizer o mesmo. Tenha uma boa noite, Dr. Morte."

E com isso, ela fechou a porta do carro, ligou o motor e saiu da garagem, deixando-o olhando para ela.

**Hahahahahaha Ahhhhh eu AMO esse jogo de gato e rato! Não sei vocês, mas isso é bom demais!**

**Bom, até logo!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Tem alguém lendo essa fic? Hahahahah Porque estou tendo zero feedback, então seria bom se alguém comentasse alguma coisa =(**

**Bom, boa leitura, fantasminhas!**

Capítulo 3.

Em casa, no exato segundo que ela estacionou na garagem, Bella caiu sobre o volante de seu carro, finalmente deixando o tremor assumir. Ela trincou os dentes enquanto todo o seu corpo tremia, um ruído entre um grito de angústia e um de fúria saindo de si com cada respiração ofegante.

_Maldito, idiota, arrogante_! Ela estava _tão_ perto. Tão perto de se manter firme. Ela foi educada. Ela não o ignorou. Ela até mesmo interagiu com ele. Ela o olhou nos olhos pela primeira vez em cinco anos - desde que o vira andando pelo corredor do hospital com uma expressão culpada e hesitante.

"Sempre tem que ter uma primeira vez", Bella murmurou para si mesma. E todas as coisas irritantes que ela tinha que lidar em sua vida, o fato de que ela teve que ver Edward Cullen novamente só perdia apenas para a morte de Jake.

Muitas, muitas pessoas perderam seus entes queridos sob uma faca, descuidados ou não. A grande maioria deles nunca teria que ver o cirurgião novamente. Seus rostos permaneceriam uma vaga lembrança - apenas um borrão em um casaco branco cujo nome eles esqueceriam.

Nada mudaria o fato de que seu marido morrera sob o bisturi de Edward Cullen, e ela nunca teria o luxo de esquecer que o homem existia.

Qual era a fala do Clube da Luta? Edward Cullen era sua _Marla Singer_. Ele era o corte no céu da boca que curaria se ela pudesse parar de lambê-lo. Se ao menos ela conseguisse parar de pensar nele por um período significativo de tempo, seus sentimentos poderiam ter entorpecido, mas nunca fora assim.

Bella primeiro tomou conhecimento de Edward quando eles estavam na faculdade. Quando eles compartilharam várias aulas em um semestre. Ele tinha esse jeito que ficou sob a pele dela desde o primeiro minuto. Em suas aulas práticas, ele constantemente criticava a todos. "Tem certeza de que essa é a escolha mais sábia?" Em outras aulas, quando Bella dava uma resposta, muitas vezes ela se via em um debate com ele do outro lado do auditório.

Era inútil dizer que ela estava completamente aborrecida com ele quando ele chegou a se apresentar. Eles já estavam no meio do semestre quando ele veio correndo ao lado dela no pátio.

_Ele era todo sorrisos e cabelos despenteados. Parecia melhor de perto. Claro que sim. O fato de Edward ser tão lindo era um ponto de discórdia no que dizia respeito a Bella. Ele era muito ofensivo por ser tão bonito._

_"Hey," ele disse, mostrando um sorriso insolente._

_Ela estava tão chocada que ele estava falando com ela, sorrindo para ela como se fossem amigos, que ela respondeu automaticamente. "Oi."_

_"Meu nome é-"_

_"Eu sei quem você é", ela retrucou. O quê? Ele achava que ela era burra demais para reconhecê-lo? Todos no seu meio sabiam quem Edward era._

_Seu sorriso largo se transformou em um arrogante que era mais largo de um lado. "É uma introdução formal, Bella. Você deveria deixar rolar."_

_Bella pressionou a língua contra o céu da boca para não ser rude. Ela se perguntou se ele pensava que ele poderia morrer se ele não estivesse dizendo a alguém como fazer alguma coisa._

_"Então, escute", Edward disse. "Eu queria saber se você gostaria de ir a uma festa comigo no sábado."_

_"O que?" Bella parou de andar para olhar para ele. Sua reação foi tão repentina que Edward deu alguns passos para frente antes de se virar. Ela podia ver em seus olhos que ele se divertia em tê-la perturbado. Irritação extrema misturada com aborrecimento. Não teve um bom efeito na habilidade de Bella falar. "Eu ... nós ..." Ela lutou com cerca de um milhão de argumentos e respostas em sua cabeça. "Você está louco? Nós... Nós temos um teste na segunda-feira." Ela estremeceu. Era verdade, mas soava tão idiota._

_E havia aquele sorriso de novo. "É no sábado à noite. Você tem toda a noite de sexta-feira, o dia todo no sábado e o domingo inteiro para se preparar."_

_"Domingo é o dia mais importante." Ela balançou a cabeça e continuou andando. "Eu não vou passar o domingo de ressaca e exausta."_

_Ele riu. "Que tipo de festeira você é? Ninguém disse que você tem que beber. Quanto à exaustão, me dê um tempo. Você está na faculdade de medicina. Nós enfrentaremos diferentes níveis de exaustão para o resto de nossas vidas." Ele encolheu os ombros. "Além disso, você não pode estudar o tempo todo. Não é saudável. Você tem que encontrar um equilíbrio. Nós não somos mais graduandos, mas a experiência da faculdade, sair com seus colegas, ainda é uma parte importante da vida."_

_Bella zombou. "Uau. Guia de Edward Cullen para a vida. Que choque. Olha, nem todos nós podemos estudar praticamente nada e seguir com isso." Bella não podia contar o número de vezes que ela estava se espremendo entre os livros espalhados ao redor dela, quando ela viu Edward livre e feliz como um molusco._

_Edward encolheu os ombros. "O estudo sempre veio naturalmente para mim. Eu sei que tenho sorte de não ter que estudar tanto." Ele parou por um momento antes de continuar. "Ei, talvez você possa vir e eu possa ajudá-la a estudar à tarde. Então, podemos ir à festa depois que tivermos conseguido terminar tudo, se assim preferir."_

_Mais uma vez, Bella parou para encará-lo. "Sério? Você se dignaria a ajudar pobres mortais? " Aquele bastardo idiota._

_Edward franziu a testa. "Eu não quis dizer isso assim. É legal ajudar outra pessoa, isso é tudo. Então, você pode fazer uma pausa e se divertir um pouco."_

_"Contigo."_

_"Eu sou quem está chamando." Seu sorriso estava de volta. "E você não disse não."_

_Bastardo arrogante. Ela estreitou os olhos. "Eu sou casada."_

_Agora, foi a sua vez de arregalar os olhos. "Você não é."_

_Bella puxou seu colar com sua aliança de casamento simples no final de sua camisa. Ela não usa durante a aula porque muitas vezes não conseguia. Ela empurrou isto em sua direção como prova._

_"Hã." Edward disse, olhando para o anel como se ele não tivesse certeza se era real. Ele ergueu os olhos para ela. "Você sabe o que é engraçado?"_

_"O que?" ela perguntou, largando o colar para que ele caísse contra ela novamente._

_Ele a estudou por um momento. "Você não me convenceu com isso." Ele ajeitou as costas e sorriu. "Te vejo por aí, Bella."_

Agora, Bella respirou fundo e levantou a cabeça de onde descansava no volante.

Não ajudava que Jake fosse o único que sabia o quanto Edward estava sob sua pele. Depois que ele morreu, seus colegas bem-intencionados trouxeram fofocas para distraí-la. Infelizmente, Bella tinha se unido a essas enfermeiras quando estava fazendo uma rodada no pronto-socorro. Na época, Edward, um residente do primeiro ano - como ela -, tinha entrado em um relacionamento com a Dra. Tanya Ivanova em seu hospital, mas terminaram. Com o passar dos anos, eles voltaram, e terminaram de novo.

Quando Jake morreu, eles voltaram novamente. Edward em um relacionamento era tão dramático e excessivo no zelo quanto na faculdade. Ele sabia como tratar um paciente. Ele sabia como tratar uma dama. Parte das enfermeiras eram encantadas por ele e parte pensavam que ele era um fanfarrão. Mas de qualquer forma, três semanas depois que Jake morreu em sua mesa, Bella ouviu tudo sobre suas palhaçadas românticas ao mesmo tempo que escutava como ele era bom em seu trabalho.

Agora, sua primeira reunião cara-a-cara foi feita e encerrada. Claro, que isso tinha que acontecer no pior momento possível, sob circunstâncias impossíveis. Impressionar Carlisle Cullen não era uma oportunidade que ela pudesse se dar ao luxo de deixar passar. Não agora. Adicionando este tipo de trabalho para seu currículo era algo que ela precisava para dar o próximo passo em sua carreira.

Mas trabalhando com Edward? Teoricamente, trabalhando sob seu comando?

Claro que, se ela não o fizesse, havia todas as chances de que ela acabasse trabalhando sob seu comando na vida real. Esse era o problema. Esse era a principal razão pela qual ela aceitara o convite de Carlisle, mesmo quando ela sabia que havia uma chance de Edward estar por perto. Bella sabia que haveria uma vaga aberta na equipe médica que ela tinha interesse em se juntar.

Era o departamento de neurologia do hospital de Carlisle que perderia um de seus membros em um pouco mais de um ano e meio. Essa equipe tendia a obter os casos mais interessantes. Eles estão na vanguarda das últimas inovações em neurocirurgia.

Bella tinha que assumir que, se ela sabia que o médico estava querendo se aposentar mais cedo ou mais tarde, Edward também devia saber. Carlisle sendo seu pai também lhe deu a informação, então Bella precisava de toda a ajuda que pudesse obter para ter uma chance na posição.

Então, ela jogou os dados. Para a sua sorte, não só Edward estava em casa, mas ele está intimamente envolvido em todo o processo.

É claro que ela disse a Esme que ela poderia lidar com isso. Não havia razão racional que ela não pudesse. Seriam três meses de contato esporádico com alguém que ela desprezava. Na verdade, não era uma ideia ruim. Era capaz de fazer aquilo pelo bem do seu currículo, tinha certeza de que conseguiria suportar.

Sem dúvida, Edward voltou para dentro de casa e quem sabia o que ele teria dito aos seus pais. Talvez que ela fosse uma louca devido ao seu lapso. A maneira como ele correu atrás dela, era como se ele estivesse tentando apertar seus nervos. Tentando fazer com que ela dissesse algumas das coisas que ricocheteavam em sua cabeça durante anos.

_Ela acha que eu matei o marido dela_, ele disse aos pais dele.

Que idiota dramático.

Bella saiu do carro e se dirigiu para a casa que ainda parecia grande demais para viver sozinha. Ela pegou uma cerveja na geladeira e sentou-se, segurando a garrafa gelada contra sua bochecha aquecida. Ela só teria que ver como tudo isso aconteceria.

~ 0 ~

Bella esperava um telefonema. O que ela conseguiu foi Esme Cullen encostada em um carro chique no estacionamento ao lado dela. O passo de Bella vacilou, e Esme ofereceu-lhe um sorriso apertado e educado. Bella respirou fundo e continuou andando.

"Olá", ela disse cautelosamente. Ela não tentou parecer surpresa. Não adianta fingir que não sabia com 70% de certeza o que Esme queria.

Para seu crédito, Esme não mediu as palavras. Depois que ela cumprimentou Bella, ela foi direto ao assunto. "Eu gostaria de dizer em primeiro lugar que sinto muito pela sua perda." Uma tristeza profunda percorreu sua expressão enquanto ela olhava para baixo. "O pesar é uma coisa horrível que não diminui com o tempo. Mesmo anos depois, a intensidade da perda nos atinge, não é?"

Sua garganta estava apertada quando Esme levantou a cabeça, seus brilhantes olhos verdes preenchidos com a mesma dor de perda que Bella sentiu. Ela engoliu em seco, mas só conseguiu assentir com a cabeça, compreendendo.

Esme assentiu de volta, e o olhar em seus olhos endureceu. "Mas isso dito, eu preciso saber agora se você realmente acha que meu filho matou seu marido."

A dor ricocheteou nas costelas de Bella, e ela flexionou as mãos em punhos ao lado do corpo. Ela respirou profundamente pelo nariz. "Estou ciente de que a morte do meu marido não foi causada por negligência", disse ela, satisfeita quando sua voz estava firme.

Esme a estudou. "Mas você acha que ele fez algo errado." Não foi uma pergunta.

Bella teve que considerar sua resposta. Ela poderia mentir. Ela provavelmente deveria ter mentido. Tecnicamente, Edward não fez nada de errado. A cirurgia estava indo bem. A complicação foi inesperada, e uma vez que aconteceu, havia apenas mil a uma chance que Jake iria sobreviver.

"Aqui está o que eu sei." Bella tomou outro fôlego, certificando-se que ela pudesse manter a voz firme enquanto olhava Esme nos olhos. "A cirurgia de Jake era como molhar um biscoito no leite quando se trata de uma cirurgia no cérebro. Era simples. E às vezes até os melhores cirurgiões ficam convencidos quando têm certeza de que podem fazer uma cirurgia com os olhos fechados."

"O que deu errado com Jake ..." Ela se encolheu. Ela passou toda a cirurgia em sua cabeça uma e outra vez nos últimos cinco anos, visualizada a cada segundo disso. "Quando uma complicação como essa acontece, você tem uma janela de alguns segundos entre uma chance decente de sobrevivência e nenhuma chance. Eu sei que é mais sorte quando um médico pega algo assim a tempo. Mas eu também sei que os melhores médicos, aqueles que estão cientes de que não importa quão bons sejam, nunca serão bons o suficiente, terão mais sorte com sorte. Esses são meus pensamentos, honestamente. "

Ela podia ver a guerra atrás dos olhos de Esme, e ela entendia. Por mais que não fosse, Edward era seu filho. Claro que ela queria discutir.

Bella evitou o problema. "Se você está me pedindo para perdoar e esquecer - não. Absolutamente não. Eu não posso fazer isso." Ela inclinou o queixo para cima, trabalhando para suavizar sua expressão. "Mas, eu acho que você vai concordar que eu tenho sido profissional na maior parte dos últimos cinco anos. Eu tenho que falar sobre seu filho frequentemente com pacientes e colegas. Eu nunca o repreendi, nem pretendo fazer isso. Uma vez eu estava em uma conferência, onde Edward discursou, e eu fiquei fascinada por sua apresentação."

_Bastardo do caralho_. Ele era bom em tudo, mas manter Jake vivo, não o suficiente.

"Mesmo que eu não o respeitasse como colega-" Com um gosto amargo em sua boca, ela tinha que admitir que ele era um bom cirurgião "- Eu nunca faria qualquer coisa para envergonhar a senhora. Seu programa significa mais para mim do que eu poderia expressar. Sabendo de onde Jake veio, teria significado o mundo para ele também. Eu posso entender se você acha que é um conflito de interesses, mas se eu não pensasse que fosse capaz de lidar com isso, não concordaria em primeiro lugar".

Por um longo e tenso punhado de segundos, Esme não disse nada. Ela olhou nos olhos de Bella, em conflito, como se estivesse tentando olhar em sua alma. Finalmente, ela assentiu. Para surpresa de Bella, um sorriso brincou em seus lábios. "Edward disse praticamente a mesma coisa. Ele disse que poderia lidar com alguém que não gostasse dele sem que sua mãe fosse protetora. Vocês são adultos, e vocês conhecem seus limites melhor do que eu."

Esme olhou para fora, batendo o pé quase como ela dissesse para si mesma, "Afinal, é um grupo de bom tamanho que você vai viajar. Normalmente, nós tendemos a sair juntos, mas nem sempre. Há sempre alguém que prefere por conta própria, e tudo bem. Principalmente porque ele está lá para trabalhar com as escolas. Certificando-se de que tudo corra bem ".

Esme olhou para Bella, esfregando a parte de trás do pescoço de uma forma agitada. "Meu marido vai ter uma recuperação lenta e dolorosa. A última coisa que quero é me preocupar com meu filho e meu programa enquanto estou com Carlisle."

Antes que Bella pudesse responder, ela continuou com um mau humor. "Mas você preenche um nicho que eu não recebo com muita frequência. Mulheres com renda mais baixa, em uma profissão cientificamente rigorosa. E eu estou bem ciente de que a cirurgia não é apenas um mundo masculino, mas é muito cruel. Muito competitivo. Isso foi muito grosseiro da minha parte de dizer, Bella, me desculpe. "

Bella sacudiu a cabeça. "Eu prefiro a franqueza, honestamente."

"Bem, no interesse da honestidade comum, acho que é justo dizer que eu não tenho que concordar com seus pensamentos para entendê-los. Eu tenho feito isso por muitos anos, trabalhando com um grupo muito diverso de pessoas com uma ampla gama de personalidades. Nem todos eles eram agradáveis ". Esme a olhou friamente, dizendo sem realmente dizer que Bella estava na categoria desagradável. "Se você tem certeza, eu vou aceitar sua palavra."

"Tenho certeza", disse Bella.

Quando ela estava seguramente enfiada em seu carro novamente e Esme saiu em disparada, Bella soltou um longo suspiro. Ela apertou o volante, tentando abrir o queixo.

Isso tinha sido uma mentira gigantesca. Ela não tinha certeza se queria passar algum tempo com Edward Cullen, não importando quantas pessoas estivessem lá com eles. Ela desejou por um longo tempo que ela nunca tivesse que ver seu rosto ou ouvir o nome dele novamente.

Respirou fundo novamente e tentou entrar no modo médico - pura avaliação, cálculo e instinto sem nenhuma emoção adicionada.

Melhor cenário: forçar-se a interagir com Edward tiraria o aguilhão de sua existência em sua esfera profissional. Aquele único momento, quando ela olhou para ele depois de uma longa e tensa noite onde fingia indiferença, era tão ruim quanto seria dali para frente.

Pior cenário…

Bem. Ela supôs que teria que atravessar a ponte para descobrir.

**Ai, eu AMO ESSE CASAL! Só isso que eu tenho para falar mesmo hehehe**

**Não esqueçam de comentar!**

**Beijinhos!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Oi, oi, fantasminhas! Voltei! **

**Nathalia Teixeira maravilhosa! Ri demais com teus comentários e pode deixar que posto com frequência, mas eu só preciso saber que tem gente lendo hahahaha Obrigada a você e MichelleGarcia95 que me mostram pessoas acompanhando 3**

**AMO esse capítulo! Aproveitem!**

**Capítulo 4.**

~ Antigamente ~

Edward não tinha ideia de por que ele não conseguia tirar Bella da cabeça.

Bem não. Isso foi uma mentira idiota. Ela era linda, o que parecia ser razão suficiente para a maioria dos caras ficarem obcecados por uma mulher, mas era mais do que isso. Ela era inteligente e, bem, ela o intrigou.

Além disso, não era como se ele a seguisse de propósito. Eles eram colegas com um horário de aula semelhante, e Bella não tinha vergonha de falar na aula. Ela era muito mais perspicaz que a maioria de seus colegas de classe, e ele gostava de desafiá-la. Ele gostava que ela encarava um desafio de cada vez.

Demorou algumas semanas para que ele descobrisse que ela era casada, que ele não poderia sair com ela. Talvez eles pudessem ser amigos. Ele estava intrigado. Não havia como fugir disso, mas isso não significava que ele tinha que seduzi-la.

Nos primeiros meses, ele se viu olhando para ela. Ela não conseguiu fazer amigos, até onde ele pôde notar. Ela andava por toda parte como uma mulher que estava em uma missão. Quando ele a viu ao redor do campus, ela estava sempre cercada por livros e sozinha. Então, talvez amigos estivesse fora de cogitação.

Ele se perguntou por que ela não tinha amigos. Se ela era tão anti-social, como ela conseguiu um marido tão jovem? Ou foi porque ela tinha se casado tão jovem que ela parecia não ter uma vida social? Talvez o marido dela fosse um bastardo controlador.

O verão veio e foi. Quando as aulas recomeçaram, Edward se encontrou com Bella novamente. Mais do que compartilhar uma aula, eles acabaram compartilhando um corpo. Literalmente. A turma passaria o semestre explorando e dissecando um cadáver humano. Eles foram colocados em grupos de dois ou três pelo professor. Quando ele chamou seus nomes, Edward olhou e viu os olhos de Bella arregalados. Ela piscou algumas vezes antes de colocar a boca em uma linha, com um aceno de cabeça. Isso também o divertia. Ele era um desafio para ela.

Depois de sua saudação inicial um para o outro, Edward não tentou fazer conversa fiada. Ao se aproximarem da mesa, era bastante óbvio quando Bella falou primeiro e em voz alta, efetivamente definindo o tom. O tom, aparentemente, era de negócio.

Edward estava mais do que disposto a jogar junto. Além disso, ele estava apreensivo com o corpo morto na mesa à sua frente. E, pela primeira vez, ele estava assistindo Bella, porque ele não estava pronto para olhar para o homem morto ainda.

Bem o que? Foi chocante. Claro, ele estava estudando para ser um médico. Claro, ele estaria dentro de corpos como cirurgião. Claro, ele teria que lidar com pessoas mortas, provavelmente com frequência.

_Inferno_, um dia, as pessoas morreriam sob suas mãos. Esse foi um pensamento assustador; um dos poucos que o manteve acordado algumas noites. Ele tinha sido criado sabendo que ele ia ser um médico um dia. Provavelmente um cirurgião, assim como seu pai. Assim como o avô dele. Embora ele tivesse conhecido tantas pessoas que seu pai havia ajudado, visto os prêmios e elogios que Carlisle havia conquistado, ele também esteve lá em alguns dos dias mais difíceis. Quando seu pai chegou em casa, derrotado e destruído por uma perda particularmente difícil.

Era fácil pensar no bem e na glória que a sua profissão pretendida. Ele ajudaria as pessoas. Ele salvaria as pessoas. Então, foi um pouco chocante que seu primeiro encontro com o interior de um corpo humano seria com uma pessoa morta.

Bella, aparentemente era mais corajosa do que ele, percebeu. Ele tomou algum conforto no fato de que ela estava verde e parecia tão apreensiva quanto ele se sentia. Então, ela franziu a testa olhando...

Impressionado?

Muito curioso, Edward se virou. Ele seguiu sua linha de visão e percebeu que ela estava olhando para o "pacote" do cadáver. Ele riu, e quando a cabeça dela se levantou, ela parecia tão culpada que ele riu ainda mais.

"Você acha algo engraçado sobre cadáveres, Sr. Cullen?" o professor perguntou, parecendo sem graça.

"Me desculpe senhor." Edward deu um tapinha no braço do cadáver. "Eu estava pensando que deveria explicar a Bella sobre os efeitos do formaldeído no membro masculino".

A turma riu nervosamente e Bella ficou vermelha. Edward pensou ter visto o professor lutar com um sorriso. "Obrigado por essa distinção, Sr. Cullen. Sim, não fiquem tão impressionados, senhores. Seus cadáveres masculinos não seriam tão bem dotados se fosse apenas sangue correndo através deles."

Quando Edward voltou para o seu trabalho, novamente ele olhou para Bella primeiro. Ela tinha sua boca definida em uma linha fina. Suas bochechas ainda estavam rosa brilhante.

Opa. Certo. Ele tinha que envergonhá-la na frente de toda a turma? Ele não queria. Bem, esta foi em direção oposta a que ele queria ir.

Ele se inclinou para frente sobre o cadáver. "Ei, isso foi sem querer. Eu estava com ciúmes."

O lábio dela se contraiu. Seus olhos voaram até os dele, e um raio caiu em sua espinha. Havia algo sobre o brilho no marrom caramelo de seus olhos.

Foi um breve momento, e então ela olhou de volta para o homem na mesa. Seus olhos passaram por ele, sua expressão ficou séria e triste. "Estou fazendo o primeiro corte", disse ela sucintamente.

~ 0 ~

O que quer que ela sentisse sobre ele, Edward e Bella trabalhavam bem juntos. Ela sempre foi profissional quando eles estavam trabalhando. Nunca fora ousada ou rude. Ela era rápida em seus pés e boa com as mãos.

Sim. O que quer que fosse essa coisa que ele sente por ela, trabalhar com ela só piorava as coisas.

E porra! Se não bastasse, ele não podia se controlar de cutucar o urso um pouquinho. Embora, em sua defesa, ela facilitasse as vezes. Ele tirou as perguntas da prova, e ela identificou as partes do corpo que eles estavam falando, juntamente com a ladainha de coisas que poderiam dar errado com aquela peça em particular. Entre as perguntas, ele disparou: "Então, há quanto tempo você é casada?"

Presa no rápido movimento de um lado para o outro, Bella começou a responder. "Qua - Espere. Isso não é da sua conta."

Ele deu um sorriso para ela. "Apenas curioso."

Ela balançou a cabeça, afastando-se do cadáver e tirando as luvas. "Nós temos vinte e quatro, você sabe. Não somos surpreendentemente jovens para nos casarmos."

"Você não se casou aos vinte e quatro." Edward colocou as luvas, irracionalmente satisfeito por ela não parecer defensiva.

"Vinte."

Sua cabeça se levantou. "Mesmo?"

Ela arqueou uma sobrancelha.

"Você está casada há quatro anos?" ele perguntou.

"Olhe para você. Gênio da matemática."

Edward assobiou. "Quatro anos."

"Novamente com a contagem..."

~ 0 ~

"Então, eu tenho uma pergunta."

Bella olhou para cima. Definitivamente havia um sorriso brincando em seus lábios. "Eu entendo que não é sobre o funcionamento interno da perna, certo? Você sabe que temos que terminar isso hoje. Eles vão tirar as pernas." Ela olhou para o cadáver. "Pobre rapaz. Pobre Pinto."

Edward lutou com um sorriso. Bella ficou muito irritada quando ele sugeriu que eles nomeassem seu cadáver Pinto depois de sua primeira impressão. Ela deu o nome, aparentemente.

"Não entenda isso do jeito errado", disse Edward.

Ela franziu os lábios, estudando-o. "Se você não quer que eu entenda algo de maneira errada, a melhor coisa a fazer é não falar."

"Justo." Ele considerou. "Olha, eu nunca vi você saindo com ninguém."

"Eu tenho um marido, como você bem sabe. Eu vou para casa no final do dia."

"Eu não estou falando sobre isso. E antes de você me dizer, estou bem ciente de que isso não é da minha conta. É só uma conversa." Apesar de seus comentários constantemente secos, ela nunca disse para ele se foder.

Bella acenou com a mão, indicando que ele deveria continuar.

"Eu estou dizendo que nunca vejo você saindo com ninguém no campus. Eu pessoalmente vi você afastar as pessoas que estão tentando conversar com você."

Ela estreitou os olhos para ele. "Você está tentando dizer que não tenho amigos?"

"Tenho certeza que você tem amigos."

Ela encolheu os ombros, olhando para Pinto. "Eu realmente não sei." Seus olhos se levantaram. "Satisfeito?"

Ele franziu a testa. "Por que eu ficaria satisfeito com isso?"

Outro encolher de ombros quando ela começou sua última incisão. "Eu sei que você está tentando ser amigável, mas você nunca vai me convencer de que você não é competitivo pra caramba."

"Eu sou competitivo pra caramba, e tenho toda a confiança de que vou chutar o seu traseiro quando for cirurgião."

Ela olhou para cima novamente, seus olhos se estreitaram. Ela abriu a boca, mas ele a cortou.

"Então, espere. Você acha que eu estou sendo amigável em nome da competição? O quê, desarmar você ou algo assim? Como se eu estivesse esperando para te desarmar e quando você estiver com as defesas baixas, eu ataco? Para fazer o que?"

Seus olhos voltaram para baixo novamente, suas bochechas tingidas de rosa.

"Bella, nós podemos ser competitivos e ainda sermos amigos. Isso é tudo que eu quero."

"Ser meu amigo."

Ele não tinha ideia do porque ela parecia tão incrédula. "Sim."

"E você acha que é uma boa ideia para nós sermos amigos?"

Ele riu. "Para você? É uma boa ideia ser minha amiga."

Ela olhou para ele. "Desculpe?"

Edward fez uma careta. "Isso saiu errado."

"Mas o que você quis dizer?" ela exigiu.

Ele suspirou e revirou os olhos. "Ok. Novamente, eu gostaria de deixar claro que eu estava brincando, não sério."

Ela olhou fixamente. Ele resmungou, mexendo os pés. "Você sabe quem é o chefe da medicina?"

"Claro, Dr. Carlisle-" Seus olhos se arregalaram. "Você é filho dele." Ela inclinou a cabeça. "Então você está sugerindo que ser sua amiga seria do meu interesse porque seu pai é um grande nome na cena médica desta cidade."

"Novamente, em minha defesa, eu estava brincando."

Ela franziu os lábios novamente, olhando-o de cima a baixo. "Você é realmente uma peça que dá trabalho", ela disse, mas seu tom era mais provocativo.

"Eu sou idiota."

"Você acha?" Então, ela sorriu. Um sorriso genuíno e completo. "Você é bastante idiota, Edward Cullen."

"Eu já ouvi isso antes."

Com uma risadinha adorável, Bella voltou ao trabalho. "Eu não tenho muitos amigos", disse ela depois de um momento de silêncio. "Eu me mudei muito com a minha mãe. Eu finalmente parei em um lugar no último ano do ensino médio. Era uma cidade pequena. Jake, meu marido, era meu melhor amigo. Nós fugimos daquela cidade juntos para a faculdade."

"Ao contrário de algumas pessoas que eu conheço" - ela olhou para ele com um olhar - "havia muito na escola que não era fácil para mim. Eu tinha bolsas de estudo para me manter, então eu trabalhei duro e não socializei."

"Exceto com o seu marido."

"Sim. Então, de qualquer maneira. A faculdade de medicina é cerca de um milhão de vezes mais difícil do que a escola regular, e mais cara. Eu não tenho uma vida social".

"Uh huh" Isso fez Edward um pouco triste, mas ele não ia dizer isso a ela. "Então, talvez possamos jantar mais tarde esta semana."

Ela deu-lhe um olhar penetrante e ele ergueu as mãos em um gesto de aplauso. "Traga o marido. Eu gosto de você." Seus olhos se estreitaram e ele riu. "Eu gosto. Não me pergunte por quê. Vamos todos sair. Tenho certeza que vou gostar dele também."

~ 0 ~

Edward não gostava de Jacob Black.

O sentimento era mútuo. Desde o primeiro aperto de mão alfa masculino da morte, quase tudo que Jacob fez ou disse foi passivamente agressivo e rude. Edward não pensou muito em idiotas ciumentos. No entanto, chegou à sua atenção que Jacob Black o odiara muito antes de ele conhecê-lo por uma simples razão: Bella tinha falado sobre ele.

Isso foi interessante.

A outra parte interessante da noite foi assistir Bella interagir com o marido. Ele entendeu que algumas pessoas não eram sensíveis, mas eram outra coisa. Eles eram próximos; isso estava claro. Eles eram amigáveis. Amigáveis, não apaixonados. Na verdade, pela décima vez que Jacob tentou colocar o braço em volta dela, ela fez uma careta e bateu a mão dele.

"Por que você está tão me agarrando tanto esta noite?" Ela assobiou baixinho.

Então, obviamente, esse tipo de toque carinhoso não era típico para eles.

Aqui estava outra coisa que Edward notou na segunda vez que todos saíram: eles não tinham muito em comum. Sempre que um deles se dedicava a um tópico pelo qual eles eram apaixonados, os olhos do outro vagavam. Era quase como se eles estivessem acostumados a sorrir e balançar a cabeça um para o outro. Bella estava muito mais animada quando ela estava falando com Edward sobre coisas que claramente não passaram pela cabeça de Jacob.

Foi tudo muito interessante. Ele só queria poder parar de pensar nisso.

~ 0 ~

Quando chegou a hora de quebrar a cavidade do peito de Pinto, Edward estava no comando. Seus livros didáticos o avisaram que era um osso duro de roer. Rapaz, eles não estavam brincando. Foi exatamente por isso que os cadáveres eram uma valiosa ferramenta de ensino. Que alívio que ele não teve que fazer isso pela primeira vez em um paciente vivo.

Por outro lado, pobre Pinto. Bella fez um pequeno barulho em reação a algo estúpido que ele tinha feito, e Edward olhou para ela, esperando ver ela julgando. Ela odiava desistir do bisturi para ele. Ela nem estava olhando para ele. Em vez disso, ela estava olhando para Pinto, seu rosto gravado com tal preocupação e simpatia, o coração de Edward deu uma pequena reviravolta.

Então, notou que ela segurava a mão de Pinto, dando-lhe um tapinha consolador. Edward deu um bufo de riso, chamando sua atenção. "Ele está morto, você sabe", ele disse baixinho.

Desta vez, seu sorriso veio prontamente. "Volta para o trabalho."

Ele sorriu. "Sim, senhora."

~ 0 ~

Era costume dos estudantes de medicina fazer uma espécie de funeral para as bravas almas que doaram seus corpos para a ciência, a fim de torná-los todos melhores médicos. Foi um bom serviço. Poemas e orações foram lidos. Elogios foram entregues. Embora ninguém soubesse nada de pessoal sobre seus cadáveres, havia algo tão pessoal - e um tanto perturbador - em tê-los cortado durante todo o semestre. Eles eram colegas, se não amigos.

Depois das palavras de solenidade e apreciação, eles se divertiram. Na experiência de Edward, ninguém festejava como estudantes de medicina semi-exaustos.

O marido Jake estava fora da cidade, e então Bella participou das festividades sozinha. Foi muito bom vê-la aqui entre seus pares, Edward encontrou-se pensando. Ele tinha que se perguntar se Jacob poderia realmente admirá-la assim, poderia saber o quão brilhante ela era.

E ele sabia. Ele _sabia_ que deveria parar de pensar assim. Mas entre trechos de conversa e as duas vezes que ele foi capaz de vê-la socialmente, Edward sentiu que sabia algo sobre Bella.

Ela caiu no sofá ao lado dele. Seu sorriso era brilhante e seus olhos brilhando quando ela olhou para ele. Porra, ela era linda.

"O que você está fazendo aqui sendo um antissocial?" ela perguntou. Ele podia sentir o cheiro do álcool em sua respiração. Ela estava tonta, o que explicaria por que ela estava sentada tão perto dele, meio que se balançando contra ele de vez em quando.

_Inferno_, ele também estava embriagado. Talvez um pouco mais do que embriagado. O que explicaria por que ele deixou o braço cair do encosto do sofá para se acomodar sobre os ombros dela. "Tecnicamente, eu estou sendo uma antissocial no sofá."

"Você tem raízes crescendo fora de sua bunda?"

Ele riu. "Certo. Isso é um pensamento aterrorizante."

"Então qual é a sua desculpa?"

"Pura preguiça." Ele estava girando uma mecha de seu cabelo em volta do dedo, coçando para deixar seus dedos emaranharem neles.

"Você é um bastardo preguiçoso", disse ela, ainda sorrindo. "E desleixado também. Não é tão suave com um bisturi." Ela inclinou a cabeça, sua expressão provocando. "Talvez você devesse reconsiderar essa coisa de cirurgião. Você ainda é um médico de verdade se você está apenas empunhando um estetoscópio."

"Uh huh" Ele virou a cabeça, se perguntando quando eles chegaram tão perto. "Eu sei que você está com ciúmes das minhas habilidades, Bella, mas mentir não é o caminho a percorrer. É impróprio."

Seus olhos se iluminaram. "Impróprio, hein?" Ela estendeu a mão, batendo em seu nariz com a ponta do dedo. "Alguém está assistindo muitos shows ingleses antigos. _Impróprio_ para uma dama mentir, não é?" Ela riu.

"Você está tentando me distrair porque é a verdade. Não há problema em admitir que você não é a melhor. Você ainda é boa."

Ela cantarolou e mexeu no nariz novamente. "E você ainda delira."

Ele agarrou a mão dela para acalmar seu dedo, derrubando-o entre eles. Então, sem realmente pensar sobre o que ele estava fazendo, ele inclinou a cabeça e pegou seus lábios com os dele.

Ela ofegou, o pequeno gemido de surpresa vibrando contra sua boca. Ele fez uma pausa, puxando para trás o milímetro mais fraco. Ah, mas ele estava tonto. Sua cabeça girava e ele passara de embriagado para cheio, intoxicado. Aquele gosto dela fora tão potente. Ele precisava beijá-la novamente.

Ele o fez, embora tenha ocorrido a ele que ela permaneceu congelada. Ele disse a si mesmo para parar. Não importava que sua respiração estremecida estivesse quente em sua pele. Não importava que ela se sentisse bem em seus braços. Ele precisava parar, embora não conseguisse lembrar exatamente por que isso acontecia nesse momento específico.

A mão dela subiu, segurando a parte de trás de seu pescoço quando ela inalou com uma rajada. No segundo seguinte, ela estava beijando-o. Foi um beijo duro, com fome.

E tão rapidamente quanto ela começou, Bella se foi. Ela estava de pé, uma mão tapou a boca. Ela olhou em volta, com os olhos arregalados, olhou para ele e, em seguida, virou-se, afastando-se rapidamente.

Ele se levantou e correu atrás dela, chamando o nome dela. Em um corredor relativamente quieto, ele finalmente alcançou ela. Ele estendeu a mão para pegar o braço dela.

Ela girou sobre ele. "Não me toque." Ela olhou para ele, e ele colocou as mãos para cima em um gesto de rendição. Ela girou sobre o calcanhar novamente e continuou.

"Bella" Edward a seguiu enquanto ela abria a porta para o ar frio da noite. "Bella, me desculpe. Eu não deveria ter-"

"Não, você não deveria." Ela balançou a cabeça, passando a mão pelo cabelo. "Eu sabia que isso iria acontecer. Eu sabia que você estava cheio de intenções."

Isso o surpreendeu. "O que?"

"Sua coisa toda sobre como você queria ser "_amigos"_. Foi uma besteira, e eu sabia disso. Este sempre foi o seu fim de jogo. Você-"

"Pare." Ele não gostou da sensação que estava subindo nele. Ele era culpado - é claro, sempre quis ser mais que amigo dela -, mas também tinha muitas outras coisas. "Sim, eu gosto de você. Eu realmente gosto de você."

"Isso não é problema meu, Edward. Eu sou casada. Você conhece meu marido. Pelo amor de Deus!"

Mas novamente, ela não disse que não gostava dele. Havia sempre algo no que ela não dizia. Ela estava andando de um lado para o outro, alguns passos para frente e para trás, passando a mão pelos cabelos em agitação e depois cobrindo a boca como se quisesse cobrir a cena do crime.

Porque ele estava bêbado, porque ele doía com carência, porque ele era jovem e arrogante e estúpido, ele disse as palavras que ele estava pensando há muito tempo agora. "Ele não é bom o suficiente para você."

Bella parou e olhou para ele. "O que?"

Ele deveria ter recuado. Ele deveria ter recuado imediatamente. "Seu marido. Ele não é bom o suficiente para você. Ele não é tão inteligente como você é. Ele não é tão rápido. Não tão ... porra! Qualquer coisa!"

Ela estava olhando para ele, os olhos arregalados e incrédulos. E, oh sim, ele deveria recuar, mas… "Olha, eu entendo. Eu juro. Vocês são amigos. Vocês são realmente bons amigos, e isso é confortável. Isso é fácil. Isso é bom quando você está tão ocupado como você. Deve ser bom ir para casa para um homem que não vai exigir nada de você. Quem não vai desafiar você. "

Sua boca se fechou, e ele soube apenas ao olhar para ela que ele tinha cometido um erro fatal. Quando ela falou, sua voz estava calma e fria. "Você sabe, eu não tolero a violência de ninguém. Eu realmente odeio esses shows e filmes onde a mulher tira e dá um tapa no cara, e todo mundo está bem com isso porque, hey! Ela é apenas uma garota. Mas agora, estou realmente reconsiderando, seu idiota arrogante. "

Com isso, ela se afastou dele novamente, desaparecendo na noite. Desta vez, ele não a seguiu.

**Vishhhhh! Alguém falou o que não devia... Mas e esse beijo roubado eim? Não tem como negar que ela QUERIA tanto quanto ele. Enfim, veremos no próximo capítulo, até porque em breve eles viajarão juntos. Hehehe**

**Beijos e até lá!**

**AH! COMENTEEEEEEEM**


	5. Chapter 5

**Oi, oi, fantasminhas queridas! O capítulo de hoje é grande e cheio de emoções! A relação de amor e ódio desses dois está cada vez melhor, sério! Leiam para saber o que rolou. *-***

~0~

**Capítulo 5 **

Claro que Edward Cullen era bom com crianças.

Esme tinha arranjado uma noite para os três participantes e Edward se conhecerem. Um jantar privado, vinho e um quarto de hotel chique antes que eles voassem no dia seguinte para a primeira escola. Suas famílias haviam sido convidadas para jantar, mas apenas a de Tyler Crowley - negra, CEO e presidente de uma empresa da Fortune 500 - compareceu. Tyler trouxera seu marido, seu filho de doze anos e sua filha de três. Edward estava atualmente cativando sua audiência, sendo legal o suficiente para trazer o sorriso sombrio de doze anos de idade e, divertido o suficiente para fazer a menininha rir.

Sim, porque Edward era _tão_ encantador.

"Eu concordo", veio uma voz suave e divertida. "Ele é obscenamente atraente. Ele ainda poderia ser ator se a coisa toda do cirurgião cerebral não der certo."

Bella sentou-se corretamente com um sorriso sarcástico nos lábios quando ela olhou para o lado. Apesar de tudo, seu coração falhou um pouco. Claro que sim. Benjamin Touma estava sentado em frente a ela, mostrando um sorriso deslumbrante.

Além de ser um filantropo de classe mundial, Benjamin também teve a honra de ser um protagonista de Hollywood. Ele tinha três filmes de romance de grande sucesso, um feito inédito para um homem não branco. Benjamin era egípcio e devastadoramente bonito.

Bella estremeceu. Ela e Benjamin estavam no meio de uma conversa quando ela se distraiu. "Sinto muito. Minha mente vagou."

Benjamin cantarolou, olhando por cima da mesa para Edward e de volta para ela. "O coração quer o que o coração quer."

Suas bochechas coraram e ele riu. "Isso não é ..." Ela balançou a cabeça, brevemente com a língua presa. "Acredite em mim, não é isso que está acontecendo aqui".

"Tudo bem", disse Benjamin com facilidade. Ele se recostou na cadeira, as mãos cruzadas atrás da cabeça. "Então seu coração está livre para buscar outras opções?"

Bella arqueou uma sobrancelha. "Desculpe?"

Ele deu de ombros e mostrou aquele sorriso que lhe rendeu muitos milhões de dólares por filme. "A vida noturna em Nova Orleans é incomparável. Se você estiver interessada, posso organizar um passeio personalizado."

"Personalizado?"

"Mmhmm. Se gosta de história, Nova Orleans é rica, remonta a 1700. A área pertence aos franceses e espanhóis." Ele acenou com a mão. "Então, há muitos problemas para passarmos por lá."

"Como passamos da vida noturna para uma turnê histórica?" Bella perguntou, tomando seu vinho.

"Bem. O French Quarter possui uma turnê de história bêbada que eu gosto bastante." Benjamin se inclinou para frente novamente. "Mas, se você está procurando por um pouco de diversão noturna ..."

Ele parou de propósito, e Bella achou que estava esperando por suas próximas palavras com a respiração suspensa. "Sim?"

"Há sempre o paranormal. New Orleans é muito conhecida por sua atividade paranormal."

Bella riu. "Oh, entendo. Faça um tour de cemitério à noite e quando eles contam histórias assustadoras sobre vodu e fantasmas, você consegue abordar alguém dessa maneira?" Ela fez um gesto como se estivesse colocando o braço em volta de uma mulher.

Benjamin inclinou a cabeça. "Tenho certeza que não tenho idéia do que você está falando. Quer dizer, eu sou um cavalheiro. Eu estou preso pelas regras do decoro para oferecer o meu conforto a qualquer dama em perigo."

"Oh, tenho certeza que sim."

"E se uma senhora preferir, ao invés disso, conferir a mundialmente famosa cena do jazz e a impressionante variedade de bebidas disponíveis, bem, quem sou eu para dizer não?" Ele se inclinou para frente, os olhos fixos nos dela. A maneira como ele passava a ponta do dedo em torno da borda de seu copo de vinho a tinha deixado distraída. "Então, o que você diz? Diga não, eu quero dizer."

Bella riu, muito divertida. Ele estava brincando? Ele era Benjamin Touma. Ela não tinha muitas histórias excitantes que ela podia contar em jantares. Como o dia em que ela teve um encontro com um superstar. Dentre todos os lugares, em Nova Orleans? "Eu não tenho onde ir amanhã à noite", ela disse casualmente.

Ele sorriu.

"Bella?"

Bella voltou sua atenção para Tyler. Transformou-se em uma conversa em grupo não muito depois disso, todos em uma conversa fiada. A garotinha de Tyler insistiu em responder todas as perguntas primeiro.

Depois que ela explicou o que exatamente era um hobby, ela torceu o rosto, batendo em seus lábios com uma expressão de profundo pensamento. "Eu acho que o meu passatempo favorito é Lego."

"Meu também", Bella e Edward disseram juntos. Ambas as cabeças se levantaram e, pela primeira vez naquela noite, eles realmente se olharam. Por um momento, foi como se todo o volume da sala fosse desligado.

A filha de Tyler riu. "Os adultos não jogam Lego!"

Edward segurou seu olhar por mais uma batida antes de olhar de volta para a garota com um sorriso. "Ha. Diz você. Mas aposto que não brinco com o mesmo tipo de Lego que você."

Ela retorceu o rosto de uma maneira adorável. "Você não brinca com o bebê Lego, não é?"

"Não, não bebê Lego. Quero dizer, os realmente grandes. Eu fiz uma Estrela da Morte no mês passado. Tinha mais de quatro mil peças."

"Wooooww", a menina disse, seus olhos se arregalaram.

Bella ficou surpresa por um motivo diferente. "Eu apenas terminei um há duas semanas ".

Edward olhou para cima novamente. "Você realmente monta Legos?"

Ela balançou os dedos. "Isso me mantém ágil." Foi um trabalho exigente.

Havia algo que Bella não conseguia definir em seus olhos, e seus lábios arquearam o mínimo nos cantos. "Além disso, é a Estrela da Morte", disse ele.

"Eles até têm até o quarto onde Obi-Wan pôde desligar o raio trator", disse Bella.

Ele franziu os lábios um pouco. Estava na ponta de sua língua, ela podia perceber. Essas foram as primeiras palavras alegres que eles disseram um ao outro em bem mais de uma década. Ela pressionou a língua no céu da boca, esperando que ele a chamasse.

"Bem, meu hobby parece muito chato agora", disse Benjamin com um suspiro exagerado. "Eu gosto de pilotar minha frota de helicópteros por diversão."

"Mesmo?" Tyler disse.

Benjamin olhou para ela com uma expressão confusa. "Não, na verdade. Você sabe que seu patrimônio é maior do que o meu, certo?"

"Você tem um helicóptero, mãe", disse Tyler, de 12 anos.

Ela riu. "Tenho. Mas é para a empresa."

A conversa parecia distante nos ouvidos de Bella. Ela se encontrou congelada na visão de Edward, e ela não sabia o porquê. Seu coração batia rápido e sua boca estava seca. Cada cabelo fino em seu corpo parecia acordado e no limite, emocionante, esperando a possibilidade de algo.

E isso, como sempre, a irritou. Ela tinha uma onda irracional de fúria que Edward Cullen ainda existisse, e um sonho fugaz que ela poderia simplesmente desistir, conseguir um emprego em uma equipe cirúrgica em Nova York, longe, muito longe dele.

"Então, o que você faz quando não está jogando com Legos?"

Bella respirou fundo, finalmente capaz de desviar o olhar de Edward. Em vez disso, ela olhou para Benjamin e sorriu. "Você conhece esses modelos de metal? Eles vêm em pequenos pacotes com instruções sobre como dobrar o metal para transformá-los em um carrossel ou no Empire State Building?"

"Ou o Slave I," Edward disse, nomeando outro navio Guerra nas Estrelas que Bella realmente tinha em sua prateleira.

Bella olhou para ele novamente. Imaginar o que deve estar acontecendo em sua cabeça a deixou ainda mais furiosa.

"Escute, pessoal, eu tenho um telefonema para fazer", Bella disse, levantando-se. "Eu acho que vou para o meu quarto depois disso. Eu vou alcançá-los no avião."

Outro minuto depois, ela disse a todos boa noite, até a pequena menina de Tyler e as mãos trêmulas do garoto de Tyler. Ela fez uma ligação rápida, conferindo seu pai já que fazia algum tempo que não fazia isso, mas depois foi direto para o bar do hotel.

O barman estava ocupado, mas estava tudo bem. Havia um zumbido na cabeça de Bella que a estava tornando difícil pensar. Tudo o que ela podia ouvir era a voz dele em sua cabeça, tantos anos atrás naquela maldita festa.

_"Ele não é bom o suficiente para você."_

Bella não sabia por que isso importava naquele momento; porque ela sentiu que Edward _ainda_ estava se comparando com Jacob. Ela não tinha motivos para acreditar que era lá onde seus pensamentos estavam. E por que diabos a habilidade de fazer Legos e Metal Models significava que ele era melhor que Jacob?

Não melhor que Jacob. Melhor _para ela_. Isso foi o que ele estava dizendo naquela época.

Bella cerrou o queixo e os punhos ao lado do corpo, respirando pelo nariz. Não era mais sobre isso. Jake morreu, suas cinzas espalhadas pelos ventos. E Edward...

Ela odiava que ele tivesse esse efeito sobre ela. Ela odiava que tudo o que ele tinha que fazer era existir, e isso provocou sua raiva. Acima de tudo, ela se ressentia do fato de nunca ter sido autorizada a esquecer dele.

Massageando suas têmporas, uma lembrança de mais ou menos um ano atrás flutuou para a superfície. Era outro bar de hotel em uma conferência. Ela teve talvez uma bebida a mais do que deveria, especificamente porque queria parar de pensar nele.

_Porra_, claro, uma das palestras para as quais seu chefe a contratou - a frequência obrigatória - acabou sendo uma palestra que Edward estava dando em um caso inusitado em que ele havia trabalhado. Por mais que ela quisesse permanecer indiferente - e tanto quanto secretamente esperava que ele fosse entediante como um orador público - ele era espirituoso e envolvente. Ela se viu fascinada, absorta com atenção, e quando a conversa acabou, ela lutou contra o desejo de ir até ele, borbulhando com mais perguntas.

Naquela noite, um ano atrás, Bella tinha ido ao bar, querendo esquecer que ele estava em algum lugar no mesmo hotel. Ela estava brava. Irritada consigo mesma e sempre, _sempre _zangada com ele.

Então, claro, lá estava ele. Ela ouviu o som inconfundível de sua voz rica. Ele veio com um pequeno grupo de pessoas. Uma das mulheres com ele estava olhando para ele com olhos grandes. Bella abaixou a cabeça, mas ele nunca olhou em sua direção.

O pequeno grupo se sentou perto o suficiente para que ela estivesse ciente do ritmo de sua voz sempre que ele falava. Sua risada parecia vibrar sob sua pele, partes iguais irritantes e, bem ...

Ele deu uma risada legal. Uma risada profunda que foi desagradavelmente agradável. Enviou calafrios deliciosos em sua espinha só de ouvir.

"O que posso fazer por você, querida?"

Bella respirou fundo antes de sair de sua lembrança e abrir os olhos. Querendo se distrair, ela começou um pequeno jogo. Ela deixou os olhos aparecerem por baixo dos cílios, fixando o garçom em sua mira. Ela sorriu e os lábios dele se contraíram. Ele se inclinou no bar. "Moscow Mule?"

O sorriso do garçom se animou. "Sim, senhora."

Bella teve que lutar com um sorriso quando ele começou a trabalhar. Ela reconheceu o floreio de seus movimentos ao fazer a bebida. Ele se certificou de que ela estava assistindo quando ele dava mais do que uma boa dose de vodka na mistura.

Era bom saber que ela estava tinha o controle na maior parte do tempo, de qualquer maneira.

Quando o barman foi para o próximo cliente, Bella deixou seus pensamentos vagarem novamente, mexendo seu Moscow Mule preguiçosamente. Deixada à vontade, sua mente foi direto para Edward Cullen, lembrando-se de seu sorriso gentil enquanto trocava farpas com o filho de Tyler. Bastardo encantador. Ela queria sorrir, e isso aborreceu o inferno fora dela.

"Posso ter um Moscow Mule?"

Bella congelou. Ela fechou os olhos e virou a cabeça, esperando contra a esperança que só tivesse ouvido a voz dele, porque não conseguia parar de pensar nele. Mas não. Quando ela abriu os olhos, Edward estava lá, alguns acentos de distância. Ele se inclinou sobre o cotovelo no bar, bagunçando seu cabelo.

Esticando o pescoço, ele olhou para o lado, e foi um pouco gratificante ver que ele ficou surpreso quando a viu. Então, os olhos dele desceram para a bebida na frente dela e ele sorriu aquele sorriso irritante dele. "Bem, pode ver isso? Nós combinamos. De novo."

Bella suspirou e tomou um gole profundo. "Acabamos de nos tornar melhores amigos?" Disse sarcástica.

Ele revirou os olhos para ela. "Uh huh. E qual era a bebida preferida de Jacob? Ele era um bebedor de cerveja, não era?"

Bella respirou fundo, estreitando o olhar. Isso respondia a essa pergunta, não era? Cinco anos após sua morte, Edward ainda estava se comparando ao marido e certificando-se de que ela saberia o que Jake queria. Levou toda sua força de vontade considerável para não jogar sua bebida na cara dele.

Edward estremeceu, rangendo os dentes. "Merda. Eu não quis dizer isso assim."

Ignorando-o, Bella bebeu sua bebida, bateu no bar e deslizou para fora da banqueta. Ela colocou um vinte para baixo para cobrir sua conta e se afastou, com os calcanhares estalando.

"Bella", Edward chamou.

Mesmo com seu passo rápido, ele e suas malditas pernas longas se aproximaram facilmente. Ele tocou o braço dela, tentando fazê-la parar, e ela girou sobre ele, apontando o dedo para o rosto dele. "Não me toque."

Ele ergueu as mãos, os olhos intensos nos dela. "Desculpe. Olha, sinto muito por tudo isso. Isso não saiu do jeito que eu pretendia."

Ela olhou para ele, incrédula. "Oh, isso eu tenho que ouvir. O que você poderia querer dizer sobre o meu marido? Que parte do seu cérebro supostamente genial achava que até mesmo dizer o nome dele na minha presença era uma boa ideia?"

Pela primeira vez, ele parecia envergonhado e incerto. Quase um pouco infantil. Ele esfregou a nuca. "Eu não sei", ele disse com um grunhido. "Escapou. J- Seu marido é como esse grande elefante rosa na sala. Eu pensei que talvez se pudéssemos conversar sobre isso de alguma forma—"

"Com você me dizendo novamente que eu não tinha nada em comum com ele?" Ela balançou a cabeça e se virou novamente.

Claro, ele seguiu ao lado dela. "Eu disse que escapou. E eu não estava tentando fazer isso. Eu estava apenas tentando encontrar uma maneira de trazê-lo como assunto."

O elevador apitou, e Bella se dirigiu pelo corredor, sussurrando para ele. "O que diabos há de errado com você? Você não pode simplesmente deixar para nós sermos profissionais quando absolutamente precisamos, porque você simplesmente não consegue suportar a ideia de que alguém não gosta de você?" Ela parou do lado de fora do quarto dela.

"Não é sobre isso. Você está livre para não gostar de mim."

"Oh, que generoso de sua parte."

Ele fechou os olhos, suspirando como se a achasse muito complicada. Uma porta se abriu no corredor e os dois levantaram os olhos quando um estranho saiu do quarto. Ele olhou para eles com uma desaprovação e se dirigiu pelo corredor.

Edward suspirou novamente e deu um passo para perto dela, abaixando a cabeça para falar baixo. Bella se pressionou contra a parede por instinto. Ele estava muito perto. Ela tinha o desejo irracional de empurrá-lo.

"Olha, nunca tivemos uma conversa sobre isso, só isso", disse ele.

"E você acha que vai conseguir alguma coisa?"

"Eu não tenho a menor ideia, mas olhe nos meus olhos e me diga que é fácil para você lidar com isso?"

"Do que você está falando?"

Ele rosnou em frustração. "Isso." Ele gesticulou entre os dois. "Toda essa coisa de 'se olhar pudesse matar' que você está fazendo. Eu posso sentir quando você olha para mim."

"Eu não olho para você."

"Mentira."

Eles se encararam. Ele chegou mais perto. Quando isso aconteceu? Ele estava a poucos centímetros dela agora. Seu sangue estava quente em suas veias, e ela teve que pressionar as mãos contra a parede atrás dela para mantê-las paradas. Seus olhos foram para a garganta dele quando ele engoliu em seco e deu um passo para trás.

"Se você fosse qualquer outra pessoa, eu a evitaria", ele disse. O timbre de sua voz era baixo e rouco; parecia vibrar contra a sua pele, mesmo na distância que ele estava. "Mas não é como se eu pudesse ficar longe de você. Por outro lado, você sabe que provavelmente vamos passar toda a nossa carreira juntos. Não seria mais fácil - para você - se você não estivesse com raiva de mim toda a porra do tempo?"

"Oh, então esse é motivo pelo qual está fazendo isso, não é? Altruísmo puro, porque você está tão preocupado comigo. Que doce de sua parte. Um cara tão doce."

Seus lábios apertaram em um canto, e ele soltou um grunhido de frustração. "Por que você tem que torcer coisas assim? Eu te respeito. O mínimo que você poderia fazer—"

"Você me respeita?" Bella nem tentou controlar seu volume naquele momento. "Você não saberia o que é respeito mesmo se ele te mordesse na bunda." Ela se virou, deixando-se entrar em seu quarto.

Ele pegou a porta antes que ela pudesse fechá-la, e ela girou. "E isso é você respeitosamente negando minha privacidade."

"Eu não..." Ele passou a mão pelo cabelo, permanecendo na porta. "Não podemos continuar fazendo isso."

"Por quê? Só porque você está dizendo?" Ela estava quase em seu rosto. "Porque você sempre sabe melhor do que eu o que é melhor para a _minha_ vida?" Ela levantou as palmas das mãos contra o peito dele, pronta para empurrá-lo para fora do seu quarto. "Porque você-"

Então ele a beijou.

O que quer que ela estivesse prestes a dizer saiu como um grito assustado, abafado contra sua boca. Fúria e raiva queimaram através dela. Ela fechou as mãos em punhos no tecido da camisa dele.

Mas, em vez de empurrá-lo para longe dela - como ela queria muito fazer - puxou-o para ela, para o seu quarto de hotel. Ele tropeçou para frente, quebrando o beijo quando se segurou contra a parede, com os olhos abertos nos dela.

Bella era feita de fogo. Deus, ela o odiava. Ela odiava o cabelo despenteado e o rosto bonito. Ambos estavam ofegantes. Seus olhos estreitos procuraram os dela.

Ela avançou, empurrando-o contra a porta, de modo que se fechou. Sua boca estava na dele, dura. Atacante. Ela emaranhou os dedos em seu cabelo ridículo, trazendo-o para mais perto. E claro, ele nunca poderia lhe dar a vantagem. Não, os braços dele a envolveram. Sua língua exigia acesso à boca dela.

De novo e de novo, eles vieram um para o outro. Bella bateu a cabeça de Edward várias vezes com tanta força que bateu contra a porta. Ainda assim, ele não cedeu. Sua mão pressionou contra as costas dela, trazendo-a corada contra ele.

Eventualmente, porém, seus beijos diminuíram. E isso... Foi quando deveria ter terminado. Realmente, nunca deveria ter começado. Ela sabia disso, e ainda assim...

Sua boca se encaixou tão bem com a dela. Suas mãos, puxando e pressionando em sua pele momentos antes, ficaram mais macias. Suas mãos vieram para cobrir seu rosto enquanto o beijo deles se tornava mais lânguido.

Seus olhos estavam bem fechados quando ela finalmente se afastou da boca dele. Seu coração estava em sua garganta, sufocada por uma emoção que não conseguia identificar. Foi prazer e euforia e culpa e traição e caos. E desejo. _Oh, Deus_, ela queria. Ela estremeceu quando ele acariciou suas costas tão gentilmente. Ele empurrou o cabelo dela para fora do rosto dela, e ela estremeceu.

"Você precisa ir embora", ela disse, sua voz plana logo acima de um sussurro.

"Bella—"

Ela saiu de seus braços, dando vários passos para longe antes de abrir os olhos. A visão de seu quarto de hotel - tão arrumada e ordenada - deixou-a nauseada. Ela passou a mão pelo cabelo. Seus olhos ardiam.

"Bella, me desculpe. Eu não deveria ter feito isso."

Bella riu. O som estava tão cru e desgastado quanto seus nervos se sentiam. "Oh, então o grande Edward Cullen não sabe o que é melhor em todas as situações."

"Não é como se eu não quisesse—"

Bella girou. "Eu não _queria_ ... eu não _quero_ ..." Maldição. Ela odiava ter papas na língua. Ela balançou a cabeça, mordendo o lábio inferior enquanto lutava para mantê-la fria. "Eu quero você fora daqui", ela disse friamente.

Ele a olhou fixamente. Por um segundo, ela tinha certeza de que o bastardo iria discutir. Em vez disso, ele se virou e saiu do quarto dela, fechando a porta atrás dele com um suspiro.

**AFFE! 3**

**Sei lá, essa relação de 'Deus me livre, mas quem me dera' é incrível! Hahahaha**

**Até o próximo capítulo e NÃO ESQUEÇAM DE COMENTAR, PLEEEASE! 3**


	6. Chapter 6

**Oi, oi, fantasminhas! Prontas para mais um capítulo? **

**Não esqueçam de deixar seu comentário!**

**Capítulo 6 - Cerebral**

Edward sabia muito bem que ele tinha perdido a linha e o controle. Mas então, esse sempre foi o problema que essa mulher, em particular, estava preocupada.

Pela milionésima vez desde a noite anterior, Edward se odiou. _Porra, mulher teimosa._ Ele não era aquele cara - o cara que não sabia como manter as mãos para si mesmo. Ela o transformou em um homem que ele não queria ser.

Não. Ela não fez nada para ele. Ele era responsável por suas próprias ações, o que era outro motivo pelo qual sua falta de controle era desconcertante. Ela sempre foi a última pessoa em quem ele deveria estar interessado; o resumo de uma má ideia. Primeiro, a mulher casada e agora a mulher que odiava suas entranhas.

Nada sobre como ele se sentia quando estava perto de Bella era normal para ele. Até hoje, se lembra do solavanco que lhe desceu pela espinha quando a viu pela primeira vez. Ele estava na sala de aula, apenas ouvindo parcialmente, quando o som de sua voz, somado a sua sucinta resposta à pergunta do professor, chamou sua atenção. Ele colocou os olhos nela e teve que se sentar mais ereto em seu assento.

Não era que sua beleza fosse impressionante. Ele nunca teria sido capaz de identificar o que era. Ele apenas gostou da aparência dela. Ele gostava da maneira como o cabelo dela descia pelas costas, gostava do jeito que ela se mantinha - em linha reta e alerta. Ele gostou do como sua cabeça ficava enquanto ela ouvia atentamente o que o professor tinha a dizer, e ele gostava da bunda dela naqueles jeans.

Se Bella soubesse o jeito que ele a observou durante a primeira aula que eles tiveram juntos, ela o mataria. Mas era assim que sempre estivera com ele. Ele estava obcecado desde o primeiro olhar, incapaz de afastar esse sentimento de si, seja o que quer que fosse. A atração que era muito mais do que _só_ atração ou luxúria. Ele a observou, catalogando pedaços e informações, observando que ela era inteligente e confiante, mas sem vergonha de admitir onde estavam as lacunas de seu conhecimento. Ela questionava um professor incessantemente, muitas vezes ficando para trás depois da aula, para obter mais esclarecimentos, se não compreendesse bem um conceito.

Edward pensara mais de uma vez em se oferecer para orientá-la. A escola sempre foi fácil para ele, e a faculdade de medicina não foi exceção. Mas não. Achava que ela parecia o tipo que preferia lutar por conta própria.

Havia algo sobre Bella que o perturbou - o deixou inquieto em sua própria pele, desesperado por desejo. Não necessariamente em querer ter alguma coisa com ela - embora isso não fosse uma má ideia -, mas pelo menos para aquietar o zumbido em seu sangue. Ela o levava a distração. Sempre que ele estava perto dela, ela rapidamente se tornou a coisa que ele estava mais ciente.

Sempre foi assim; ele sempre esteve meio louco quando ela estava preocupada.

Logo após a festa em que Edward beijou Bella pela primeira vez, ele desabafou para seu melhor amigo. Até hoje, ele se lembrava de sua própria agitação, como andava pela sala de estar de seu apartamento, tagarelando e bagunçando o cabelo.

_Para sua surpresa, Santiago riu. "Você sabe qual é o seu problema, Edward?"_

_Edward parou de andar para olhar para ele. Seu amigo estava dando-lhe um olhar estranhamente pensativo. "Você não está acostumado a não conseguir o que quer."_

_"O que?" Edward estreitou os olhos. Ele deu uma gargalhada. "As mulheres disseram não para mim antes. Eu não sou o tipo de idiota que não pode aceitar um não como resposta."_

_Santiago levantou as mãos. "Eu não estou te chamando de idiota. Só estou dizendo que você quer essa mulher. Quero dizer, você _realmente_ a quer. Você gosta dela, e você a quer."_

_"E eu estou acostumado a não conseguir o que eu quero", Edward terminou para ele, olhando. "Eu não sou um idiota anunciado."_

_"Bem ..." Santiago sorriu. "Olha, não me leve a mal. Você trabalha duro. Ninguém está dizendo que você não trabalhou para as coisas que você realizou, mas sério. Você pode pensar em _uma_ vez que você nunca conseguiu algo que você queria? Algo você realmente queria?" Ele pontuou as coisas em sua mão. "O carro que você queria quando tinha dezesseis anos. A escola que você queria quando tinha dezoito anos e novamente quando tinha vinte e um anos. Esse apartamento incrível. Toda viagem de primavera que você sonhava. Todo verão na Europa ou na América do Sul ou ... você não foi à Antártida uma vez? "_

_"Foi a mesma viagem que a América do Sul. E eu te trouxe alguns presentes."_

_"Sim, e eu ainda agradeço, mas isso é irrelevante." Santiago sorriu para ele. "Você quer Bella do jeito que você queria todas essas coisas. Eles não eram caprichos. Eles eram importantes para você, e ela também é. Você tem todas essas coisas, e você não pode tê-la. É por isso que você está enlouquecendo. "_

_"Não é uma questão de eu querer ela. Ela merece mais do que o marido está dando a ela. Ela merece-"_

_"Você?"_

_Edward franziu o cenho. "Não, não eu", ele mentiu. Sim, ele. Não era que Jacob fosse uma pessoa horrível. Era só que Edward era mais adequado para ela em todos os sentidos que ele conseguia pensar. "Só ... eu não sei. Não ele."_

_Santiago viu através da mentira e bateu nas costas dele. "Isto é o que eu quero dizer, Eddo. A vida simplesmente não te ensinou que você não só não consegue sempre o que quer, mas às vezes, não importa se faz todo o sentido do mundo. Não importa se você ganhou. Você pode não conseguir. E você não ganha seres humanos, o que significa que o marido não precisa merecê-la. Ele só tem que ser o que ela quer. É isso aí."_

Ele a queria. Não de passagem, ele queria qualquer mulher que ele estivesse _vagamente_ interessado. Ele queria tudo dela. Sua amizade. Seus sorrisos. Sua linda mente. E não havia como ele conseguir o que queria. Nunca houve.

Foi com Santiago com quem Edward voltou a almoçar um dia. Dois anos depois da morte de Jacob. Edward tentou se aproximar de Bella, e ela virou na outra direção, a fúria fria irradiando dela.

_"Não é que eu ache que ela deveria ter superado isso. O marido dela morreu. Isso é horrível. Mas ela sabe." Edward arrastou seu pãozinho pelo mergulho de alcachofra com uma força particular. "É só que ela sabe. Ela sabe. Ela perdeu pacientes. Ela perdeu pacientes exatamente do jeito que eu perdi Jacob Black. Ela sabe o quão horrível isso é."_

_Santiago olhou para ele. "Ela sabe como é horrível perder um paciente? Edward, você sabe como é horrível perder alguém próximo de você?"_

_"Eu entendo, mas—"_

_"Mas nada. Ela não lhe deve racionalidade. Você foi a última pessoa a ver seu marido vivo. Ela tem permissão para odiar suas entranhas, quero dizer, contanto que ela não te machuque." Ele arqueou uma sobrancelha. "Ela bateu em você ou algo assim?"_

_Edward revirou os olhos._

_"Ela fala mal de você?"_

_"Não," Edward disse com um grunhido. "Ela disse a uma paciente que teve que se transferir para o meu hospital que eu era mais experiente em endoscopias endonasais do que ela". Ele fez uma pausa. "Embora, seja apenas a verdade. Por acaso eu fiz mais do que ela."_

_Santiago fixou-o com um olhar e Edward suspirou. "Profissionalmente, ela fala tão bem de mim quanto eu dela."_

_"Eu garanto a você que os entes queridos da maioria dos pacientes nem precisam lembrar os cirurgiões que trabalharam com seus entes queridos. Você perdeu outros pacientes, certo?"_

_"Sim, claro. E cada um deles pesou em mim."_

_"Esse não é o ponto. O ponto é que seus pacientes, o melhor que eles podem fazer, é esquecer que você existe, mas aposto que alguns deles simplesmente te odeiam por deixar alguém morrer sob a sua responsabilidade, mesmo que isso seja um pensamento ocioso. As pessoas questionam o tempo todo se seus médicos e cirurgiões fizeram ou não o melhor, deram tudo, ou até mesmo se ao menos se importaram. " Santiago sorriu. "Minha mãe estava no hospital ano passado. Eu juro que noventa por cento das enfermeiras estavam ansiosas para voltar à fofoca. Você nem quer saber o que eu pensava sobre o médico que só podia nos oferecer exatamente quatro minutos a cada dois dias. E mamãe viveu. "_

_"Bem, se você teve uma experiência ruim—"_

_"Bella teve uma experiência ruim. O marido dela morreu. Ela não tem obrigação de dizer uma palavra gentil para você, até mesmo se vocês não tivessem história." Santiago lançou lhe um sorriso simpático. "Lide com isso, garoto."_

_Lide com isso._

Se ela fosse mulher de qualquer outro paciente, isso não teria sido um problema. Ele tentou. Depois daquela tentativa inicial, ele fez o melhor possível para fingir que ela não existia quando eles estavam na mesma sala. Ele não olhou para ela, não tentou sorrir para ela, e tentou não estar em qualquer lugar que houvesse uma chance de estarem na mesma vizinhança.

Mas então ela apareceu na casa de seus pais bem na frente dele. Maldita seja ela. Ele ainda não entendia por que ela insistiu em continuar com o programa quando ele estava envolvido. Então, novamente, Edward poderia ter dito não também. Por que ele insistira em continuar com o programa? Ele estava fazendo um favor a sua mãe, claro, mas havia muitas outras pessoas em sua vida que poderiam ter feito o que ele estava fazendo.

Não importava agora. Eles estavam lá, e Edward teria que aprender a lidar com a intensidade do que diabos estava acontecendo entre eles. Ele ia ter que esquecer que nas duas vezes que ele beijou Bella, ela o beijou de volta. Ele ia ter que esquecer a idéia de que talvez, apenas talvez, Bella tivesse que lutar tão forte quanto ele para ignorar a atração entre eles.

Independentemente disso, ela não queria querer ele. Isso estava claro, e isso deveria ser tudo o que ele precisava saber. Não era como se ela fosse causar algum problema para o projeto.

Na manhã em que todos deveriam sair, Edward acordou mais cedo do que o resto. Ele ainda estava andando no saguão, tentando apagar o primeiro dos que prometeram ser muitos incêndios nesta viagem. O vôo deles havia sido atrasado. Ele disse a sua mãe que era uma idéia idiota agendar seu primeiro compromisso na mesma tarde em que eles voaram. Então, agora ele estava organizando um novo vôo e discutindo com as companhias aéreas sobre o que eles fariam sobre o dinheiro gasto vôo antigo.

Edward estava em espera quando os outros desceram. Eles estavam longe o suficiente para que ele não soubesse dizer o que estavam falando, e talvez isso fosse uma coisa boa. Seu estômago revirou e a raiva fez sua mão livre se fechar em um punho.

Bella e Benjamin estavam andando juntos. Eles não estavam se tocando, mas a cabeça dele estava inclinada na direção da dela, e um pequeno sorriso puxou o canto de sua boca. O sorriso dela cresceu mais largo, em uma risada explodida em tudo que ele disse.

Edward se virou, tentando não fazer cara feia. O que diabos ela estava fazendo com ele, afinal? Ela era muito inteligente para se apaixonar por seu ato charmoso. Ele era um ator, pelo amor de Deus, e não um conhecido por relacionamentos de longo prazo. Ele estava atrás apenas de uma coisa. Ela realmente iria se deixar deslumbrar? Ela era melhor que isso.

"Sr. Cullen? Essa é uma opção aceitável?"

Dando uma sacudida de cabeça, Edward voltou sua atenção para a conversa telefônica. Ele tinha um trabalho a fazer.

~ 0 ~

Porra de aviões defeituosos.

Em sua busca para manter-se o mais longe possível de Bella, Edward escolheu um assento na parte de trás do avião original enquanto o assento dela estava mais à frente. O novo vôo estava lotado e, como resultado, Edward estava sentado logo atrás de Bella.

Claro, porra, Benjamin tinha jogado seu charme nas pessoas do assento ao lado de Bella, então ele e Tyler estavam na mesma fila. Naturalmente, sendo um cavalheiro, Benjamin ocupou o assento do meio. Ele estava encantando as duas mulheres, embora ele estivesse tentando mais particularmente no caso de Bella.

A mandíbula de Edward doeu por ter ficado cerrada por tanto tempo. Ele teve um momento de glória quando Bella começou a corrigir o idiota da história de Nova Orleans. Ele estava se exibindo e, como Edward esperava, estava tão cheio de papo.

Benjamin falou. "Você ia me deixar fazer papel de idiota, não ia? Levar você para Nova Orleans, contando histórias que você já conhece."

Bella riu. "Como se eu fosse perder uma chance como essa. Você geralmente recebe milhões de dólares por seus serviços de contar histórias, não é? Eu sou uma otária por isso."

"É uma droga ser você. Eu não vou mais levar você a um encontro histórico."

Um encontro? Eles já estavam indo a um encontro? Cristo, eles se conheceram ontem!

"Sua perda, rapazinho", Bella disse, provocando-o de volta. "Eu sou excelente companhia."

"Eu não disse que não iríamos a nenhum encontro. Só não é um histórico."

"Existem outros tipos?" Bella perguntou em surpresa simulada. "Bem, eu estive parada todos esses anos. O que estamos falando aqui, de um bar decadente e uma mesa de sinuca?"

"Que tal jazz?"

"Todo aquele jazz?"

"Nova Orleans é conhecida por sua cena de jazz."

Bella cantarolou. "Eu sou mais do country", disse ela com um leve sotaque.

Edward arqueou uma sobrancelha. "Mesmo?" Benjamin perguntou, parecendo surpreso.

"Não", Bella disse, fazendo careta.

Benjamin soltou uma gargalhada. "Eu vejo como você é." Ele estava tão encantado por ela; Edward poderia dizer. "Você sabe dançar?"

Agora foi Bella quem riu. "Oh, não."

Sim. De jeito nenhum.

"Vamos lá. É fácil", Benjamin bajulou.

_A senhora disse que não_, Edward queria contar a ele. Ele pressionou a língua contra o céu da boca.

"Eu posso te ensinar", disse Benjamin.

Claro que ele podia.

"Nós vamos para um lugar com uma banda ao vivo. Aposto que você saberá como dançar até o final da noite."

"Você se acha", Bella disse, seu tom incrédulo.

Benjamin se mexeu na cadeira, oferecendo-lhe uma mão. "Vamos lá. Aposto que você."

Ao lado deles, Tyler riu. "Dançar é divertido, Bella. Não é tão difícil quando você tem um bom parceiro." Havia uma sugestiva melodia em seu tom. "Especialmente quando é fácil. Jazz vai direto aos seus ossos." Seus ombros se deslizaram enquanto ela dançava em seu assento. "É tão fácil quanto respirar."

Engraçado. Edward achou que ele gostava de Tyler na noite passada.

"Não é fácil para alguém sem ritmo", disse Bella. Ela não tocou a mão de Benjamin. Tanto quanto ele poderia dizer, o homem ainda esperava um aperto de mão.

Ele sacudiu a mão para ela. "Vamos lá. Aposto que você. Aposta amigável."

"Para quê?"

Sim, Benjamin. Para quê? Edward sabia exatamente o que ele queria. O bastardo foi pego.

"Hmm." Benjamin cantarolou. "Se eu te levar para pista de dança, dançando corretamente, você me deve uma viagem ao Observatório Griffith quando for a Los Angeles na próxima semana."

"Há" Bella balançou a cabeça, mas ela parecia divertida. "Você está procurando um encontro de número dois, quando você ainda não teve o primeiro?"

Edward rangeu os dentes. Seria um ótimo encontro também. Um observatório que ele conhecia tinha uma ótima visão da cidade, particularmente à noite.

"O que importa? Você é péssima dançando, lembra? Então não deve ser um problema. Eu vou perder a aposta."

"E se você perder a aposta?"

"Então eu tenho que encantá-la da maneira antiga, eu suponho. Embora, LA seja minha cidade natal. Eu posso praticamente garantir—"

"Quero dizer, o que eu ganho quando ganho?"

"Oh, certo. Hmm. Você quer conhecer Ryan Reynolds?"

Ah, pelo amor de ...

Bella cuspiu. "Eu ..." Ela bufou. "O que faz você pensar que eu tenho algum interesse nisso?"

"Qualquer um que não acha ele atraente, pelo menos, o acha engraçado."

"Faça a aposta. Pelo amor de Deus, menina", disse Tyler. "Não há como perder nesta situação."

Claro, Edward pensou. Se a dignidade não fosse uma grande perda.

"Tudo bem. Me ensine a dançar." Bella apertou a mão de Benjamin.

~ 0 ~

Tinha sido um dia maldito. Ele reuniu todos diretamente do aeroporto até a primeira escola, garantindo simultaneamente que suas bagagens chegassem ao hotel. Claro, havia um problema no hotel que Edward teve que cuidar enquanto seu pessoal foi conduzido em frente a um pequeno auditório cheio de crianças.

Ele escorregou na parte de trás do espaço vazio bem a tempo de pegar o final, onde Bella, Benjamin e Tyler estavam tirando dúvidas das crianças.

Edward sempre gostou de ver Bella discursar. Se ela não estivesse falando sobre medicina - procedimentos e detalhes técnicos - havia um pouco de timidez sobre ela. Ela fez essa coisa onde ela inclinava a cabeça em sua mão, brincando com um fio de cabelo e tropeçando um pouco sobre suas palavras.

Era bom vê-la fora de jogo - como se ele estivesse pegando uma rachadura na armadura que ela usava. No entanto, mesmo em seus momentos mais autoconscientes, suas respostas eram bem pensadas.

"Quero dizer, eu sou uma espécie de zumbi, certo?" Ela disse, sorrindo para o garoto que lhe fez uma pergunta. "Você sabe. Cérebrossssss. Cééééérebros" Ela tinha as mãos enfiadas no peito, encolhida em uma pose de zumbi.

As crianças riram e Edward sorriu. Ela era tão engraçada às vezes.

Todos eles chegaram ao hotel eventualmente. Edward tinha telefonemas para fazer, então os outros três jantaram juntos. Edward tinha voltado ao restaurante do hotel logo depois que Bella pediu licença.

"Ela teve que se refrescar", disse Tyler, rindo. Ela bateu no lado de Benjamin e o homem teve a audácia de piscar para ela.

"Certo," Edward disse, sua garganta apertada. Ele fez um esforço para manter seu tom leve. "Temos duas escolas amanhã. Uma delas é cedo, então ..."

Benjamin inclinou a cabeça um pouco, algo passando por seus olhos enquanto estudava Edward. "Claro", ele disse suavemente. "Estaremos de volta antes de nos transformarmos em abóboras."

"Certo."

Edward tentou se distrair. Ele ligou para sua mãe para que ela soubesse, em detalhes, como tudo tinha acabado. Ele conversou com seu pai. Ele retornou algumas ligações do hospital sobre alguns casos que ele deixou pendentes nos poucos dias que ele tinha ido embora. Ele fez tudo o que pôde para não pensar em Benjamin guiando Bella em uma dança, seus braços ao redor dela, pegando-a quando ela tropeçar.

Ele acabou descendo para outro bar. Não foi uma ótima idéia, considerando que ele fez a mesma coisa na noite anterior. Desta vez, porém, ele não encontraria acidentalmente Bella lá. Ele não ia tentar falar com ela, e ele não ia acabar beijando-a.

E ela não ia beijá-lo de volta. Ela ia beijar-

"Posso te pegar outro amigo?" O barman ofereceu, estendendo seu copo vazio.

"Oh, deve."

Outra hora depois, a cabeça de Edward finalmente estava limpa. Ele subiu até a área da piscina ao ar livre do hotel. O ar da noite esfriava suas bochechas aquecidas. Ele olhou para as luzes de Nova Orleans, ouvindo os acordes não tão distantes da música se infiltrando no ar da noite. Havia um casal do outro lado do amplo espaço, mas a piscina estava fechada. As luzes projetavam um estranho brilho azul, distorcido pela água.

Edward se sentou na escuridão, finalmente livre de sua obsessão indefesa por alguns minutos. Ele estava tão cansado de ser atormentado pela necessidade de aliviar um pouco dessa tensão. Por que ele se importava tanto?

No momento, isso não importava. Ele gostava do cheiro e sons da cidade. Ele sorriu para o riso do casal no outro extremo do espaço.

Minutos ou uma hora podem ter passado. O casal tinha ido embora ou eles estavam ocupados fazendo coisas mais calmas. Edward estava observando as estrelas. Ele ouviu o click-clack de uma mulher pisando no concreto em um ritmo medido. O som parou bem perto da cabeça dele. Edward, espaçado, mal notou sua presença até que a ouviu suspirar.

Ele olhou para cima e, com certeza, Bella estava lá. Ela estava olhando para a mesma visão, puxando o suéter mais apertado sobre os ombros. Seu coração deu um toque estranho quando ele olhou para ela. Ela parecia melancólica, sua expressão distante e seu cabelo ondulando na brisa leve.

Ele riu. Ele não pôde evitar. Foi um som de resignação. "Então, quem ganhou a aposta?"

Ela engasgou, tropeçando alguns passos para trás. Seus olhos arregalados se estreitaram quando ela o viu lá. "O que você disse?"

Edward se desenrolou, sentando-se e olhando em seus olhos. "Você dançou?" Ele não queria pensar nela dançando com Benjamin, mas gostava de pensar nela dançando - o jeito que seus quadris se moviam.

"Qual é o seu problema?" ela cruzou os braços sobre o peito.

Ele riu de novo e se levantou. Ele deu um passo em direção a ela sem pensar. "Não é da minha conta", ele murmurou. Seus olhos percorreram o corpo dela. Ele gostava de seu vestido de flerte. "O Griffith Observatory é legal. Eles filmaram partes de Rebel Without a Cause ali". Ele gostou do vermelho do batom dela. Ele não pôde evitar de encarar seus lábios. "Há um busto de James Dean." Seus olhos encontraram os dela novamente. "E as estrelas são bonitas."

Ela balançou no lugar, a cabeça inclinada para cima enquanto o observava. Ele deu um passo mais perto e ela não se mexeu. Os olhos dela eram fogo e incerteza e…

Deus, ele queria beijá-la. Ele levantou a mão como se a tocasse, parando quando ela se encolheu. Ela se manteve firme, engolindo audivelmente. Ele deixou a mão cair para o lado.

"Você não foi para casa com ele", disse ele, com a mente mareada de bebida sendo lenta na captação. Ainda era relativamente cedo e ela usava as mesmas roupas que deixara no hotel.

Ela apertou a boca em uma linha fina. "O que é isso para você? Ou, deixe-me adivinhar. Ele também não me merece."

"Ele não." Edward rosnou as palavras.

Agora ela era a única a dar um passo em direção a ele, e embora ela fosse muito mais baixa, ela parecia se elevar sobre ele, seu olhar penetrante. "Deve ser bom ser você. Edward Cullen sabe de tudo. Você nem precisa perguntar a ele. Ele está feliz em dizer o que você deveria e não deveria querer para sua própria vida."

Ela passou por ele, seus saltos estalando. A mão dele saiu e agarrou-a pelo braço, girando-a para trás. Ela engasgou, o punho cerrado, mas ela não puxou o braço para trás. Ela olhou para ele. Ele olhou de volta.

Um. Dois. Três segundos tensos se passaram. Ele engoliu em seco e soltou-a, dando um grande passo para trás. Ela segurou seu olhar por outro batimento cardíaco. Então, ela se virou e correu de volta para dentro.

**Chegamos ao ponto em que Bella está irritantemente irritante. PELO AMOR! Olha esse homem maravilhoso te dando mole! Euuuuu tenho zero condições.**

**Bem, COMENTEM e até o próximo!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Oiiiiiiii, voltei! Bora ver o que essa PERTUBADA da Bella vai aprontar agora! Hehehe**

**Capítulo 7 - Cerebral**

"Bella, devagar."

Bella olhou para a mãe por cima da borda de seu copo de vinho. Ela considerou a sobriedade, então lutou contra isso. Ela engoliu em seco até o copo de vinho estar vazio e colocou-o sobre a mesa com um baque. "Eu tenho muita coisa para fazer depois da semana que tive." Ela fez sinal ao garçom para lhe trazer outro.

Renee tomou um gole mais elegante de seu próprio vinho. "Não é que eu seja contra beber, baby. É só se você vai beber alguma coisa, que seja cerveja."

"Veja, o problema com isso é a cerveja, ela é repugnante." Bella respirou fundo e exalou, deixando todas as suas frustrações irem com isso. "Eu só precisava de uma ajuda para ficar bêbada. Não se preocupe. Estou bem na idade adulta agora. Eu sei como me sentir bem sem ficar bêbado. Estou bem agora."

"Eu não quis adicionar stress à sua vida, Bella. Foi uma má hora para eu vir visitar."

Bella sorriu para sua mãe. "Na verdade, você é a pessoa que eu quero ver hoje." Reconhecidamente, quando a mãe dela disse a ela que ela estaria na cidade o tempo suficiente para jantar, Bella ficou incomodada. Sempre ia ser um tempo completamente ocupado para ela. Ela passara três dias em Nova Orleans e tinha cinco dias em casa antes de partir para Los Angeles e Phoenix. Esses cinco dias tiveram que ser gastos com seus pacientes, encaminhamentos e consultas, além das cirurgias que ela havia programado.

Então sim. Normalmente, a visita de Renee naquele tempo já lotado teria sido irritante. Mas ... "Você é a única que posso desabafar."

Um sorriso conhecedor apareceu no rosto de sua mãe. "Ah, eu estive me perguntando como está o trabalho com Edward."

Depois que Jake morreu, ambos os pais estavam lá para ela enquanto ela vagava pela casa, louca de tristeza e resmungando sobre como Edward Cullen havia matado seu marido. Charlie, com seu abençoado bom coração, a levara a sério. Ele perguntou se ela queria fazer alguma coisa legalmente sobre isso.

Renee, por outro lado, entendeu. Bella precisava falar suas suspeitas em voz alta. Edward se distraiu? Poderia ele ter salvado o marido se tivesse prestado atenção? Ela precisava reclamar e delirar, e não precisava fazer sentido.

Não foi uma grosseira negligência que matou Jake. Mas Bella nunca conseguia afastar a ideia de que tinha sido Edward segurando o bisturi - um homem que achava que ele era melhor que Jacob em todos os sentidos. Nunca ia se sentar bem com ela. Especialmente agora que Jake tinha ido embora, ela precisava de alguém que não tentasse argumentar com ela ou resolver o problema que Edward apresentava. Ela só precisava deles para sorrir e acenar e concordar que ele era ridículo, como Jake tinha feito.

"Eu odeio a maneira como ele fica sob a minha pele", Bella disse com um suspiro. "Eu quero que ele seja nada. Eu não quero me importar com o que ele faz, desde que não tenha nada a ver comigo."

"Mas é como aquela coisa que te incomoda tanto que tudo começa a te irritar, certo?" Renée disse. "Como a maneira como eles comem biscoitos. Há uma mulher no meu trabalho que me incomodou porque ela tomou crédito pela minha idéia. Agora, toda vez que a vejo, ela está fazendo algo horrível. Eu odeio o jeito que ela come biscoitos."

Bella sorriu. "Eu odeio o jeito que ele bebe. Você sabe, quando ele bebe álcool. Ele faz isso." Ela se recostou na cadeira, fazendo a pose de 'cara legal', tomando seu vinho como se soubesse que era sexy.

Sua mãe gargalhou. "Todo cheio de ego, huh?"

"Ele pode." Bella suspirou. Apesar de si mesma, a amargura penetrou em seu tom. "Eu acho que ele tem uma razão para isso esta semana."

Porque, claro, apesar de ele ter a mesma agenda desesperadamente ocupada que ela - possivelmente ainda mais ocupada porque ele estava organizando as coisas nos bastidores e tinha um pai em recuperação para visitar - Edward conseguiu ser mencionado em alguns jornais. Um dos principais atletas da cidade sofreu uma enorme lesão na cabeça durante um jogo e acabou na mesa de Edward. Foi uma cirurgia complicada. O homem provavelmente nunca mais jogaria, mas ele estava vivo e com uma saúde relativamente boa graças à perícia de Edward.

"Você poderia ter feito a cirurgia?" Renee perguntou.

"Sim, claro."

"Então, o que há de tão especial nele? Ele estava apenas fazendo seu trabalho. Seu hospital era o mais próximo do estádio."

Bella riu. "Eu te amo, mãe." O telefone dela tocou e ela o pegou, sabendo que poderia ser do hospital. "Oh" Ela teve que sorrir para o texto que encontrou. "Que idiota."

"Quem é um idiota?" Sua mãe esticou a cabeça, embora não houvesse maneira de ver o texto daquele ângulo.

"Benjamin." Bella sacudiu a cabeça. "Ele me fez dançar quando estávamos em Nova Orleans na semana passada, e desde então ele vem tentando me convencer de que eu não parecia uma idiota. Ele disse que mostrou uma fita para um diretor de elenco que me quer para o próximo remake Dirty Dancing porque eu era melhor que o último ". Ela balançou a cabeça e digitou de volta. "Agora é isso."

"Espere um minuto. Alguém te fez dançar em Nova Orleans?" Renee franziu a testa. "Alguém chamado Benjamin." Suas sobrancelhas dispararam para a testa. "Bella. Você foi dançar com Benjamin Touma?"

As bochechas de Bella queimaram e ela olhou em volta delas. "Você pode falar mais baixo? Não grande coisa, mãe."

Renee se inclinou sobre a mesa, sibilando suas palavras em sua excitação. "Não é grande coisa? Por que diabos você está preso em Edward Cullen quando você tem _Benjamin Touma_ enviando mensagens de texto para seu número pessoal, obviamente, flertando com você?"

Bella suspirou, mas ela teve que admitir que era uma boa pergunta.

~ 0 ~

Após o voo e check-in no hotel, a viagem de LA começou como esperado. O voo transcorreu sem incidentes. Bella notou que Edward estava claramente do outro lado do avião, mas ela e Tyler estavam sentados juntos. O check-in do hotel ocorreu como planejado. Benjamin, que morava em Los Angeles e, portanto, não tinha voado para lá, se juntou a eles para um jantar com alguns membros da diretoria da escola que queriam se encontrar com eles antes de visitarem as escolas na manhã seguinte. Depois disso, ele levou Bella para o encontro que ela lhe prometera.

Apesar de sua fangirl interna estar gritando, Bella fingiu suspirar sobre o fato de que ela o deixou ganhar em primeiro lugar. "Eu ainda não sei o que aconteceu comigo. Eu não danço."

"Você dançou aquela noite, baby, e você foi espetacular."

Bella revirou os olhos, embora estivesse secretamente satisfeita com o elogio. "Eu não caí de cara do chão. Isso é o máximo que posso dizer sobre o meu desastre".

"Dança é isso, não é? Desastres com um pouco de talento." Ele estendeu a mão, galantemente ajudando-a a subir o grande degrau no topo da escada em espiral que acabavam de subir. "E é tão ruim ter que sair comigo de novo?"

"Coisas piores me aconteceram", ela disse com um suspiro dramático. "Embora um tour privado das partes do Observatório Griffith que ninguém consegue seja você simplesmente se exibindo."

"Certo, porque se oferecer para apresentá-la a Ryan Reynolds não era."

"Eu realmente não deveria ter deixado você me convencer a dançar."

"Uh huh" Benjamin sorriu, levando-a para uma janela larga. "Veja."

Ela fez, e a visão a deixou sem fôlego. Abaixo deles, no vale, Los Angeles brilhava. O sol já estava quase se pondo, lançando um brilho alaranjado sobre os contrafortes atrás deles e a extensão da cidade abaixo. Acima disso, o céu negro estava salpicado de estrelas. "Uau."

Benjamin apareceu atrás dela e, quando as mãos dele caíram de cada lado da cintura dela, ela estremeceu. Foi uma emoção tão deliciosa. Fazia um tempo desde que alguém a tocou assim. Sua vida era tão ocupada, era difícil se conectar com qualquer um para um encontro.

"Você é linda", ele murmurou em seu ouvido, apertando sua cintura e trazendo-a de volta contra ele. "Você sabia disso?"

"Eu esqueço às vezes", ela disse com um suspiro. Foi a verdade simples. Em sua linha de negócios, ela não conseguia pensar em sua feminilidade com muita frequência.

"Isso é uma tragédia."

Bella se deixou relaxar e esquecer a ladainha de coisas girando em torno de sua cabeça de todos os dias. Era uma noite linda, e um homem lindo e charmoso tinha os braços ao redor dela. Ela exalou e abriu os olhos, aproveitando este incrível presente que lhe foi dado. Uma chance de ver esta pequena porção do mundo de um ponto de vista que poucos gostariam.

Foi então que seus olhos avistaram uma pessoa familiar. Ela ficou rígida, respirando com força. Ela se lamentou por muito tempo ter esse "dom" particular dela. Ela sempre foi capaz de encontrar Edward na multidão.

_O que diabos Edward Cullen estava fazendo lá?_

"Você está bem?" Perguntou Benjamin, recuando ligeiramente.

Bella bufou. "Sim, só me assustei." Ela apontou. "Olha. Aquilo é Edward e ele está com Tyler."

"Oh" O tom de Benjamin parecia ter baixado vários graus. "Isso é um problema para você?"

"Não," Bella disse rapidamente. Era uma mentira, mas não pela razão que Benjamin provavelmente pensava. Ela virou as costas para Edward e colocou os braços ao redor do homem que estava bem na frente dela. "Só me assustou, só isso. Que ele estivesse no mesmo lugar. É apenas uma coincidência."

Benjamin murmurou, seus olhos escuros a estudando com um olhar que ela não podia ler. "Tyler disse que amava os observatórios quando conversamos na semana passada. Ela provavelmente só queria vir aqui e pediu a Edward para se juntar a ela."

"Provavelmente," Bella disse, e puxou sua boca para a dela.

Benjamin beijava bem. Isso deveria ter sido tudo o que importava, mas não era. Claro que não era. Ela estava hiper-ciente da presença de Edward entre as milhares de pessoas abaixo.

Não era coincidência que ele estivesse aqui. Tyler era uma boa desculpa, mas ela o conhecia melhor. Lembrou-se da maneira como os olhos dele tinham lido os dela, como se soubesse o que ela fizera naquela noite - que um belo homem a beijou - e ele tinha o direito de protestar. Ele sabia que Benjamin havia ganhado a aposta e estava zangado com isso.

Só com isso, Bella estava com raiva também. Ela quebrou o beijo de Benjamin com um suspiro, virando a cabeça.

"Bella?" Sua voz era rouca e confusa.

Ela fechou os olhos, emoções conflitantes correndo através dela. Ela queria Benjamin. Ele era sexy, inteligente e charmoso. Ele foi descomplicado. Ele gostava de encantá-la e não fazia segredo de que seu objetivo final era levá-la para a cama. Eles eram duas pessoas extraordinariamente ocupadas que só ficariam na vida um do outro por um curto período de tempo. Ambos sabiam o que eles queriam.

Mas essa _coisa_ com Edward... Era tão alto. Gritando sobre todo o resto, tudo que fosse sensato. Ela estava lívida e irritada.

Com uma risada irônica e autodepreciativa, ela saiu dos braços de Benjamin. "O que diabos está errado comigo?" Ela murmurou, esfregando a mão sobre os olhos.

Benjamin a estudou. Ele não parecia chateado, apenas curioso. "Você estava aqui comigo e então você se foi. Onde você foi?"

"Em nenhum lugar que eu queria estar, acredite em mim." Ela suspirou, cruzando os braços sobre o peito e olhando para ele. Ela odiava o sentimento vulnerável que se apoderou dela novamente. Ela estava se martirizando. "Sinto muito. Eu não posso fazer isso hoje à noite."

~ 0 ~

Benjamin foi um anjo absoluto sobre seu ataque de insanidade. Ele até segurou a mão dela enquanto voltavam para o carro que eles esperavam. Ele até se ofereceu para levá-la de volta ao seu hotel de qualquer maneira.

"Podemos assistir a um filme", disse ele. E enquanto ela tinha certeza que ele pensava que seria capaz de fazê-la relaxar, Bella tinha uma coisa muito mais urgente.

De qualquer forma, a doçura calma e o humor fácil de Benjamin só deixaram Bella ainda mais irritada. Foda-se Edward Cullen. Qualquer que fosse o jogo que ele estava jogando, ele estava conseguindo mexer com a cabeça dela. Ela estava obcecada e consumida e tão fodidamente cansada.

Para piorar as coisas, ela sabia que isso tudo faria parecer que ele estava certo. Ele disse que eles precisavam conversar. Limpe o ar. Dissipar a tensão que existia como uma entidade física entre eles. Porque, claro, o plano de Bella de fingir que ele não existia a menos que ela tivesse que falar com ele diretamente sobre o projeto, não era bom o suficiente.

Ele era um bastardo tão irritante e arrogante. Limpar o ar. Nunca. Ela iria descobrir qual era o problema dele, e ele teria sorte se ela pudesse resistir ao impulso de lhe dar um soco em seu rosto desagradável.

Desde que ela e Benjamin não tinham deixado o observatório até depois do horário de fechamento, Bella assumiu que Edward tinha tido tempo suficiente para voltar para o hotel. Ela ignorou o elevador - nessa hora, ela não estava com vontade de esperar - e foi para as escadas, indo para o terceiro andar. Ele queria limpar o ar? Ótimo. Ela o deixaria saber exatamente o que ela pensava dele. Deixá-lo tentar dizer a ela novamente que ele era melhor que Benjamin, melhor que Jake. Ela estava indo para quebrar essa bolha boa e adequada.

Quando ela chegou à porta dele, ela bateu com força o punho contra a madeira. Ela teve que cerrar os punhos ao seu lado para evitar exagerar, batendo continuamente para que ele não fosse capaz de ignorá-la. Seria difícil manter sua civilidade. Ela estava com tanta raiva; Ela jurou que estava prestes a queimar a própria pele. Ela tentou praticar o que falaria, mas nada parecia bom. Ela odiava que ele veria o quanto ele atingindo ela. Ele estava sob sua pele, e ela faria o que fosse necessário para tirá-lo. Limpe o ar de fato.

A porta se abriu e ele estava lá parado diante dela, vestido com calças de pijama e uma camiseta surrada. Seu cabelo estava amarrotado e ele não parecia particularmente surpreso em vê-la. Claro que não. Parte do seu plano, o que diabos era isso? Ele olhou para ela como se a desafiasse a falar, desafiando-a a fazer algo sobre tudo isso.

Ela estava sem fôlego. Ela lambeu os lábios, olhando para trás. Palavras rugiram em sua cabeça. Muitas palavras. Todas as palavras. A adrenalina a agarrou, instigando ação, como um reflexo de fuga ou luta. Preso em "luta, luta, luta". Ela pressionou a língua contra o céu da boca, incerta por um segundo horrível se ia começar a gritar ou se realmente ia dar um soco em seu rosto irritantemente perfeito.

No final, ela não fez nenhum dos dois. O que ela fez foi pegar sua camiseta em um punho e arrastá-lo para o nível dela. Ela o beijou. Forte, empurrando a língua em sua boca, até quando ela o empurrou para trás, entrando em seu quarto. Uma vez que ela estava no limite, ela bateu a porta atrás dela.

**Wow! Gossssstei! A pessoa pode até tentar lutar contra o sentimento, mas não tem jeito né? Hahaha**

**Até o próximo!**

**~~NÃO DEIXEM DE COMENTAR ~~**


	8. Chapter 8

**Uhuuuuu! Bora ver o que aconteceu depois daquele beijo!**

**Capítulo 8 **

Quando alguém bateu na porta de Edward, ele sabia que ele tinha sido pego. Tinha que ser Bella, e ele não precisava adivinhar que ela estava irritada. Quando ele não a viu no observatório, ele pensou que seu ataque de insanidade havia escorregado inofensivamente para fora do radar. Nenhuma sorte. Ela o viu.

Ele não tinha uma boa desculpa. Sem dúvida, ela estava prestes a entrar aqui e dizer que ele era psicótico. O problema era que ele passou a última semana obcecado com o tipo de encontro que Benjamin estava planejando. Claro, Bella não tinha dito a ele qual deles perdeu a aposta - o método patético de Benjamin de se assegurar que ela teria que ir a outro encontro com ele. Ele ficou obcecado com isso de ambos os lados, se torturando enquanto imaginava todos os cenários. No auge de sua loucura, ele até imaginou que Bella estava se unindo com Benjamin e Ryan Reynolds.

Deadpool estava arruinado para ele agora. Emmett ficaria desapontado. Santiago ia rir para caralho.

Quando Benjamin e Bella desapareceram depois do jantar, Tyler não ajudou em nada. Ela achou que a ideia de Benjamin de mostrar a cidade a Bella era doce. Afinal - Tyler disse - se Bella tivesse algum senso em si, ele não precisaria pular tantos arcos para seduzi-la.

Tyler era uma mulher engraçada e vivaz. Em outras circunstâncias, Edward teria gostado das memórias dela em seus dias de solteira e brincalhona, mas ela continuava inserindo Bella em suas histórias.

As palavras foram fáceis quando Tyler lhe deu a abertura. Ela também queria ver o observatório.

"Nós não temos que deixar que eles nos impeçam", ele disse. "Por que não vamos? Não é como se fosse uma festa privada. A menos que a vontade de aparecer dele tenha feito algo exagerado como alugar o lugar todo."

Então, ele fez o crime. Agora ele teria que enfrentar as consequências. Cristo, talvez ela realmente lhe desse um tapa dessa vez, pacifista ou não. Ele se preparou e abriu a porta.

Ela não deu um tapa nele. O que ela fez foi o equivalente a enfiar a cabeça em uma parede de tijolos, pois queimou sua visão e apagou todos os pensamentos de sua cabeça. Era como se a realidade entortasse, entortasse como uma televisão velha cheia de ruídos, distorcendo a imagem e reduzindo todo o som a um zumbido.

Suas costas bateram contra a parede, empurrando toda a respiração para fora dele. Ele inclinou a cabeça para cima, libertando a boca e ofegando por ar. Ela se afastou também, mas apenas por um centímetro ou mais. Ela parecia como ele sentia que ela estaria - os olhos escuros e selvagens com as bochechas coradas. Sua respiração era irregular. Seus dedos ainda seguravam sua camiseta como se ela estivesse prestes a socá-lo. E talvez ela ainda o fizesse quando percebesse o quanto ele estava duro.

Ele lambeu os lábios, tentando reiniciar o cérebro. "Que porra é essa?" eram as únicas palavras que ele podia encontrar, e aquelas soavam cruas e ásperas em seus ouvidos.

Ela zombou, ainda tão perto dele que sua respiração ofegou quente em seu rosto. "Não é assim que você imaginou essa parte?"

"O que?"

Seus olhos caíram para o peito dele, seguindo o movimento de suas mãos enquanto ela alisava a camisa dele. Se Edward tinha alguma esperança de obter seu juízo sobre ele, eles foram embora. Ela estava tocando nele. Era um toque lento, intensamente erótico, embora ele não conseguisse entender por quê. "Você tinha que ter um plano." Sua voz era rouca e ela engoliu o pequeno espaço que existia entre eles. "Você não me deixou sozinha desde que essa coisa começou. Eu não sou quem te persegue, Edward. Eu não sou a pessoa que não vai te deixar sozinho. Eu não sou aquela que te segue sempre que você tenta fugir. Você me seguiu fora da casa dos seus pais. Você me seguiu até o meu quarto em Nova Orleans. Você apareceu no meu maldito encontro. "

Em contraste com suas palavras afiadas, suas mãos eram gentis quando deslizaram sobre ele, sentindo-o através de sua camisa, provocando mais baixo. Seus dedos se moviam em uma carícia embora seu tom e o olhar em seus olhos, enquanto ela os voltava para encontrar os dele, com uma promessa violenta. Sem dúvida, ela era perigosa e estava o excitando pra caralho.

"Então me diga", ela disse. "Qual era o plano? O que você faria para eu finalmente me dar conta de que você é realmente melhor do que qualquer outro homem para mim?"

Ele olhou para ela, argumentos nascidos em sua garganta que morreram em sua língua sem fazer um som. Seu sangue rugia em seus ouvidos. Sua boca estava seca. Seu coração batia forte. Seus olhos o desafiaram, e algo nele estalou.

Ele a queria por muito tempo - essa mulher enfurecedora, bonita, dolorosamente inatingível - e ela acabara de lhe dar uma amostra da única coisa que ele havia dito a si mesmo repetidas vezes que nunca conseguiria.

Com mais uma respiração irregular, ele bateu os lábios nos dela. Suas mãos agarraram sua cintura, puxando-a todo o caminho contra ele. Ela fez um som que era meio gemido/meio choro, engolido pela boca dele, antes que ela devolvesse o beijo com calma. Seus dedos emaranharam em seus cabelos, segurando e acalmando. Ele segurou a bunda dela - Cristo, quanto tempo ele queria fazer isso - e pressionou seus quadris contra os dele.

Fechando a mão em sua camisa novamente, ela o puxou para longe da parede, nunca quebrando o beijo. Ele colocou as mãos sob a blusa dela, devorando a pele lisa com as pontas dos dedos, pressionando, acariciando e apertando.

Ele realmente não poderia dizer se ele estava andando de costas ou se ela estava o arrastava para frente. Ambos, ele pensou. Quando ela puxou, as mãos dele percorreram seu corpo. Quando ele empurrou, ela o segurou entre as pernas. Ele assobiou, puxando-se para trás com um suspiro, mas ela colocou a mão na parte de trás de sua cabeça, trazendo-o de volta para sua boca.

No momento em que estavam de pé ao pé da cama, ambos estavam sem camisa. Era obsceno vê-la assim em carne e osso. Ele se sentia culpado toda vez que fantasiava sobre ela, mas aqui estava ela na frente dele, seus seios erguidos e decorados com um sutiã vermelho estonteante.

Um sutiã que ela usava para outro homem.

Com um rosnado baixo, ele apertou o aperto em sua cintura e a girou. Arrancada de sua boca, ela deu um grito assustado, mas ele pressionou a mão em seu estômago, prendendo-a a ele. Ela virou a cabeça para o lado e os lábios dele estavam lá para encontrá-la. Ele a beijou com força, mordiscando o lábio inferior enquanto deixava as mãos subirem e descerem, provocando a borda do sutiã e a cintura de seus jeans.

Sufocando um gemido contra seus lábios, ela se arqueou contra ele, esticando os braços para emaranhar os dedos em seu cabelo novamente. Sua língua, enquanto ela sondava seus lábios, era tão exigente quanto. Ele deixou que ela o levasse assim, mas suas mãos procuraram mais dela. Ele a esfregou entre as pernas, por cima do jeans, e quando ela engasgou, ele abriu bem aberto o botão de seu jeans.

Cetim. Sim. A lingerie combinava e ele queria arrancá-la dela. Ela os usava para Benjamin, mas Edward era o único que iria reivindicá-la.

Mas antes que ele pudesse fazer bem esse pensamento, ela girou em seus braços. Ela o pegou pela cintura, puxando-o e empurrando-o com força bem no centro do seu peito. Pego de surpresa, ele caiu de costas na cama. Ela montou nele, as mãos dela no tórax dele, como ela estivesse fixando ele na cama. Inclinando-se, ela o beijou novamente.

Isso tudo estava acontecendo tão rápido. Beijos duros e ásperos. Agarrando, puxando as mãos. Até mesmo o movimento do corpo dela enquanto ela apertava os quadris contra os dele, era frenético. Havia uma violência para o que estava acontecendo ali. Não foi malévolo, mas foi intenso. Veemente. Tão gostosa...

Tão errado. Tão fodidamente destrutivo, e isso era o oposto do que ele realmente queria.

"Não", ele disse com um gemido estrangulado. Suas mãos dispararam, e ele a pegou pelos dois pulsos enquanto ela tentava puxar sua calça de moletom para baixo.

Ela arrastou a boca para longe dele. Seus olhos encontraram os dele, todo fogo. "Não o quê?" ela exigiu.

Seu rosto ainda estava tão perto que o deixou tonto. Alguma parte dele gritou. O que diabos ele estava fazendo? Ele poderia estar dentro dela a qualquer minuto. As coisas que ele faria com ela, a faria esquecer qualquer outro homem existente. Ele lambeu os lábios e se obrigou a ignorar o quão duro seu pau estava. Ele a olhou nos olhos, tentando recuperar o fôlego. "Apenas não."

"Não." Com um escárnio, ela puxou as mãos do aperto dele e se sentou. Seus olhos procuraram os dele, e ele pegou apenas uma pitada de vulnerabilidade devastadora em sua expressão antes de se virar, virando as costas para ele e colocando os pés no chão. "Pelo amor, Cullen. Apenas me diga o que diabos você está jogando, porque você está me deixando louca."

Ele se sentou rapidamente, agarrando-a pela cintura antes que ela pudesse se levantar. Ela se encolheu longe dele, mas não todo o caminho. Ele sentiu o arrepio percorrê-la quando se inclinou, roçando o nariz ao longo de seu cabelo até que seus lábios encontraram sua orelha. "Se fizermos isso assim, você vai me odiar."

"Eu já te odeio", ela estalou os dentes cerrados.

"Não, você não odeia." De repente, ele teve certeza disso. Se ela o desprezasse, ela não estaria aqui. "Mas se eu deixar você fazer isso, você vai."

"Se você me deixar fazer isso? Você já pensou antes de falar? Pelo amor de Deus".

"Você não pode realmente querer que isso aconteça dessa maneira."

Ela o empurrou e ficou de pé, andando alguns passos até a janela onde estava de costas para ele, os ombros subindo e descendo bruscamente a cada respiração. Ela soltou uma gargalhada humorística e falou com quase nenhuma inflexão. "Você realmente acha que sabe tudo. Seu bastardo arrogante."

Agora que seu cérebro estava semi-funcional novamente, para o desgosto de sua furiosa ereção, Edward se esforçou para encontrar as palavras certas. Independentemente de suas intenções na época, ela veio até ele e ela não estava correndo. "Os cirurgiões são supostamente arrogantes. Esse é o nosso tipo de coisa, não é?"

Outra zombaria. Ela olhou em volta, pegou a camisa de onde tinha sido jogada no chão e a puxou quando se virou para ele. "Você realmente não tem a menor idéia de como você é fodidamente desagradável, não é? Não é esse o tipo de arrogância de que estou falando. Você precisa ouvir as palavras direto da minha boca? Bem. Você anda por qualquer hospital que você quiser. Você mereceu. Você merece ser arrogante sobre as coisas que você fez na nossa área. Até eu vou admitir isso".

"Então, de que outra forma eu sou arrogante?"

"Com isso." Ela gesticulou entre eles. " Com a gente. Comigo. Você sempre acha que sabe o que é melhor para mim, o que eu deveria querer e quando e como. Você apenas olhou para mim e pensou que poderia me dizer como viver a minha vida. Você tinha vinte e dois anos e alguma espécie de gênio, mas isso não significa que você soubesse algo sobre mim e sobre o meu relacionamento."

Ele engoliu em seco, forçando-se a encarar a acusação em seus olhos. Isso seria longo. "Estava fora de linha, ok? Eu não deveria ter dito aquilo, mas não fale comigo como se eu fosse um idiota da rua. Como se eu tivesse acabado de chegar até você em um bar ou algo assim que não soubesse nada sobre você. Eu te conhecia, Bella. _Nós_ nos conhecíamos. Eu não deveria ter dito aquilo, mas você já pensou que você estava tão chateada comigo desde então porque você _sabe_ que eu não estava completamente errado?"

Ela olhou para ele, incredulidade e fúria escritas claramente em seu rosto. "Você me dá muito trabalho, sabe disso? Eu não estou tentando dizer que você estava errado. O que te fez arrogante foi que você sempre acha que tem algo para me ensinar. Já ocorreu a você que eu não era, uma criança ingênua, que você precisava educar e poupar? Você por um momento sequer considerou que eu sabia exatamente qual era o meu relacionamento com meu marido?"

Edward piscou, certo de que ele tinha perdido alguma coisa. "O que você é-"

"Eu sabia que não estava apaixonada por ele. Você me _informou_ que eu me casei com alguém que era apenas um amigo. Você acha que eu não sabia? Ele era meu _melhor_ amigo", ela gritou. "Que diabos você pensa que é me dizendo que não era bom o suficiente? Como se o amor que eu tinha por ele fosse menor porque não era amor romântico?"

Mais uma vez, Edward só podia olhar. "Eu ..." Ele esfregou a parte de trás do pescoço dele. "Mas por que você ia querer isso?"

Ela riu e balançou a cabeça, virando as costas para ele novamente e andando a poucos passos de distância. "Sim, claro. Todo mundo deveria querer isso, certo? O tipo de amor amoroso." Ela zombou, como se estivesse enojada. "Eu nunca entendi o que era tão bom sobre o amor. É violento. São extremos. Você quer falar sobre os incríveis momentos, mas se esquece dos momentos devastadores."

Voltando novamente, ela cruzou os braços sobre o peito, olhando, mas não para ele. Não para nada. "Esse tipo de amor toma conta da sua cabeça. As pessoas fazem coisas que não fazem sentido quando estão apaixonadas. Coisas insanas. Coisas que são contra os seus interesses, sua felicidade futura, seu crescimento como seres humanos. E para que? Você apenas prova que não há nada mágico sobre o amor. Não há nada mágico sobre a paixão. Nada que prometa que a sua vida será melhor no longo prazo, em vez de apenas distraí-lo na melhor das hipóteses, ou te tirar totalmente dos trilhos na pior das hipóteses. Pessoas morrem porque se apaixonam ".

Ela balançou a cabeça. "Eu sou uma cientista. Eu gosto de ordem e controle. Eu gosto de coisas que fazem sentido. Você acha que eu gostaria de algo assim? Para estar de ponta-cabeça? Para estar fora da minha cabeça? Para sacrificar pedaços de mim mesma? E não comece com essa besteira que eu estou cansada. Eu não estou cansada. Não há nada errado em me comprometer em algo que pode ou não me fazer feliz. Não há nada de errado com o trabalho duro que vai moldar o amor - que você e eu sabemos que é apenas uma reação química - em um relacionamento que funciona para ambos. Eu tenho outras coisas para fazer. Já considerou isso? "

Ficou claro que ela não esperava uma resposta. Ela passou a mão pelo cabelo, andando alguns passos para frente e para trás. "O que eu queria era algo suave e pacífico. Minha profissão sempre seria a coisa mais barulhenta da minha vida, a coisa mais difícil. Por que diabos eu gostaria de acrescentar a complicação do amor a isso? Você acha que o amor romântico poderia ter concorrido com o que eu estava fazendo? Especialmente porque eu sou uma mulher. Eu não queria. Eu nunca quis isso ".

Ela respirou estremecendo, envolvendo os braços ao redor de si mesma quando parou seu movimento frenético e olhou pela janela. "Jake e eu éramos exatamente o que eu precisava - suave e pacífico. Nós queríamos as mesmas coisas. Ele me fez rir, e ele estava orgulhoso das minhas realizações. Foi legal. Nós nos _divertíamos_ na cama. Não era esse vislumbre do céu, exagerado, o sexo. Eu não ia para uma casa vazia. Fui amada, fui apoiada, e eu fiz o mesmo por ele. O que há de errado com isso? Por que não pode eu querer aquilo?"

Edward teve que engolir em seco o nó em sua garganta. Parte dele ainda queria discutir. O amor era a melhor coisa do planeta. As pessoas não escreviam músicas, poemas ou livros sobre cirurgia cerebral. O amor era a única coisa que todos no mundo queriam; era tão bom assim. Ela não percebeu isso? Era incongruente, em sua visão do mundo, que alguém não pensasse assim.

Bella suspirou, seu tom suave quando seus ombros caíram. "É tão cansativo. Estar tão envolvido por alguém. Ser tão... consciente toda vez que ele _pisa_ na sala. Ouvir o nome dele mais alto do que qualquer outra coisa quando alguém está falando sobre ele. É uma distração, porque você está muito ocupado admirando uma pessoa quando você deveria estar conectando os pontos do que realmente importa. Em vez disso, você é apenas ..."

Levou alguns momentos para Edward perceber que ela ficou em silêncio. Ele estava passando as palavras dela em sua cabeça. Estava faltando alguma coisa. Ele rebobinou as palavras. Repetiu-as. Palavras sem sentido. Certo?

Errado.

Então deu um estalo, como se algo se encaixasse em sua cabeça com um risinho firme. Ele tentou dizer a si mesmo que estava delirando. Isso foi apenas mais arrogância, não foi? Tinha que ser.

Mas não importa quantas vezes ele trabalhou a equação, ele só veio com uma resposta racional: Bella estava apaixonada por ele.

Sua cabeça virou para o lado onde ela estava de pé. Ela ainda estava de costas para ele, mas seus ombros estavam curvados. Ela puxou respirações rápidas e irregulares. Uma postura defensiva porque…

Porque ela sabia que tinha falado demais. O suficiente para ele descobrir. Ela estava apaixonada por ele.

E ela estava muito, muito irritada com isso. Ela não queria estar apaixonada por ninguém.

Porque o amor era violento. Porque era distração e ilógico e absorve muito de sua energia.

Porque ele deixara o marido partir, destruindo todas as chances que tinha de ter um parceiro que pudesse amar de maneira simples e bonita.

Porra.

Edward ficou de pé. Não passou despercebido por ele o jeito que Bella se encolheu ao ouvir o som do rangido da sala silenciosa. Ele fez uma pausa, mas ela não correu. Ela não se virou, mas não correu. Ele deu um passo suave em direção a ela. Então outro. Então outro. Ela ainda assim não correu.

Quando ele estava de pé ao lado dela, ela ainda não olhava para ele. Ele procurou palavras, mas não tinha nenhuma. De qualquer forma, eles sempre pareciam ser os errados.

Em vez de falar, ele colocou o braço em volta dela, puxando-a ligeiramente. Ela endureceu em seu aperto, como se ela fosse se afastar. Quando ela não o fez, ele segurou seu rosto. Ela estremeceu, um tremor de corpo inteiro, e fechou os olhos. Ele inclinou a cabeça dela para cima.

Seu beijo, então, era uma coisa doce e gentil. Apenas roçou os lábios levemente no começo, pedindo permissão. Ela choramingou - um som minúsculo, quase inaudível - mas levantou a boca para encontrar a dele. Ele a beijou com firmeza, mas suave. Um beijo lento, mas casto, acariciando suas bochechas com os polegares, como ele fizera. E ela respondeu a ele, seus lábios trabalhando em movimentos pequenos e doces com os dele.

Sem violência. _Deus_, foi tão bom este pequeno beijo, que seu coração se partiu.

Quando ele se afastou, seus olhos dela estavam abertos. Havia um olhar em seu rosto que ele nunca tinha visto antes – selvagens e incertos. Mas com uma pequena ternura também. Confusão, mas desejo.

Sim. Ele também estava confuso. Seu cérebro estava todo confuso novamente, mas por razões muito diferentes do que tinha sido apenas alguns minutos antes. A energia entre eles era suave e fácil. Nada entre eles jamais foi suave ou fácil.

Ela fechou os olhos, expirando devagar, e deu um passo para trás do abraço dele. Suas mãos caíram para os lados. Ela recuou outro passo e outro. Ele queria agarrá-la, como sempre fazia, mas pela primeira vez conseguiu se controlar.

Observá-la se afastar dele sempre fora difícil.

Quando ela estava fora do alcance do braço, ela abriu os olhos novamente. Ela olhou fixamente. Ele olhou de volta.

Ela se virou e foi para a porta em um piscar de olhos. Ela abriu, o som muito quieto para o caos reinando na cabeça de Edward. Ela hesitou e Edward esperou.

Ele ficou parado, observando a porta por muito tempo depois que ela saiu.

**Ai, gente... Que confusão. Nesse capítulo deu para se sentir na pele dos dois. Eram sentimentos novos e apavorantes... Enfim, veremos o que acontece logo mais!**

**Até o próximo e COMENTEM!**


	9. Chapter 9

**Oi, fantasminhas! Obrigada as meninas que estão comentando! Mesmo! Bora ler mais um capítulo dessa "novela"** **? hahahaha **

**Boa leitura!**

**Capítulo 9.**

**~ Bella, aos 20 anos ~**

Bella havia mandado uma mensagem para Jake antes da hora. Portanto, quando ela entrou correndo no apartamento em que eles se mudaram no começo do primeiro ano, Jake havia comprado várias garrafas de vinho de algum lugar. O idiota sempre teve conexão com bebida. Ele também pediu chinês. Uma coisa boa, porque Bella não tinha comido o jantar dela.

Uma hora depois, a comida tinha sido consumida, eles estavam com uma garrafa de vinho, e Bella tinha tirado todas as suas reclamações do seu sistema. Ela e Jake estavam na sala de estar, ambos esparramados no chão.

Bella suspirou. "Você sabe qual é a pior parte? Esse é um lapso de julgamento para mim. Eu tenho prova amanhã. Eu deveria estar estudando. Mas não, eu estava em um encontro. Como se algum cara aleatório pudesse ser mais importante que os estudos"

"Seu A em Bioquímica não vai a lugar nenhum. Nós dois sabemos disso. Mas, concordamos em teoria. Muitas coisas são mais importantes que garotos fedidos."

Ela riu, e ela sabia que esse era o ponto. Jake sempre poderia fazê-la sorrir.

"Posso te fazer uma pergunta? Outra pergunta." Jake disse rapidamente, cortando sua resposta típica resposta antes que ela pudesse faze-la.

"Você não precisa pedir permissão para me fazer uma pergunta, idiota."

Ainda assim, ele hesitou alguns momentos antes de falar. "Eu pensei que você nunca quisesse se apaixonar."

Agora, foi Bella quem hesitou. Ela olhou para o teto, lembrando-se de todas as vezes que eles riram um para o outro sobre as palhaçadas das pessoas apaixonadas. Era como vício, tanto quanto Bella podia se lembrar. O vício mudava a rede física do cérebro, reorganizando, entre outras coisas, o que tinha prioridade. Foi por isso que os viciados muitas vezes se decepcionam ou vitimam-se para suas famílias. O centro de prioridade em seus cérebros era comprometido, tornando o vício a parte mais importante.

Para ela, era assim que o amor parecia. Ela viu pessoas fazerem coisas ridículas, fazer escolhas ridículas. Mesmo em seu melhor momento, parecia que tomava muito tempo e energia. Ela tinha outras coisas para fazer, tantas outras coisas que ela estava mais animada sobre. Ela deveria escolher caras aleatórios até que algum deles ficasse preso nela? Quem tem tempo para isso?

"Eu deixei Jessica me persuadir", Bella disse para seu melhor amigo. "Ela pintou esse quadro para mim. Como se eu fosse uma cirurgiã brilhante, toda aclamada. Talvez eu tivesse mais dinheiro do que sabia o que fazer ele. Uma casa grande. Mas, ela fez soar tão solitária, na hora de voltar para casa, para uma casa tão vazia que ecoaria. Foi muito dramático ".

"Mas?" Jake perguntou quando ela não continuou.

"Mas, com todas as essas coisas de amor de lado, seria bom voltar para casa com alguém. Eu não me importaria com essa parte. Ter alguém que se importasse. Eu sou ruim em fazer amigos. Seria bom ter uma pessoa para mim."

Ela fez uma pausa e depois fez uma careta para o teto. "Eu odeio que todo mundo fale sobre o amor como se fosse uma conclusão precipitada; como se fosse o fim, tudo aquilo que todos deveriam querer. Sim, seja qual for. Parece ótimo de várias maneiras, mas também é ótimo subir o monte Everest. É excitante também, a idéia de ficar no topo. Você pode imaginar como seria isso? Mas não vou investir tempo, dinheiro e alguns dedos para escalar o Everest. Por que o amor não é assim? Vale a pena, mas ei, você pode entender porque não é para todos? "

Jake se sentou e se virou. Ela se moveu de modo que sua cabeça estava embalada em seu colo. Era uma posição antiga e confortável que eles estavam acostumados, e Bella se sentiu se acalmando. Ela fechou os olhos enquanto ele passava os dedos à toa pelos cabelos.

"Ei, Bella. Acho que devemos nos casar."

A respiração de Bella a deixou em uma rajada. Ela congelou, repetindo as palavras repetidamente, certa de que ela deveria ter ouvido errado. Então, ela se sentou, olhando por cima do ombro para ele, incrédula.

Ele mordeu o lábio inferior e estendeu a mão. "Apenas escute, ok?"

Ainda chocada demais para falar, ela se virou, sentada de pernas cruzadas e apenas olhando para ele. Ele bufou e riu meio maníaco, empurrando o cabelo longo sobre a orelha. "Então, uma confissão. Quando nos conhecemos, eu tinha uma grande paixão por você. Mas foi um pouco confuso, porque eu queria você desse jeito, porque eu deveria querer desse jeito. Você sabe, foi programado."

Bella revirou os olhos e acenou com a mão. Jake era um _major_ de Sociologia. Eles tiveram uma conversa fascinante ou dois sobre papéis de gênero. "Você deveria querer foder tudo com peitos."

Ele corou e assentiu. "Mas eu descobri que em algum momento eu não estava com você desse jeito." Um olhar sombrio cruzou seu rosto. "Não é como com Lizzie."

Lizzie, a mulher com quem ele namorou por dois anos. Ela partiu o coração dele.

"O que as pessoas dizem sobre o amor verdadeiro e o único?" Jake continuou. "Como, às vezes, você apenas sabe? Essas pessoas que se casam três dias depois de se conhecerem, porque eles apenas _sabiam_? Eu não entendo porque não pode ser o mesmo com amizade. No dia em que eu te conheci, eu sabia que eu ia te amar para sempre. É assim que foi. Quero dizer, não tem sido ótimo isso? Esse ano? Viver juntos. Adormecer no sofá ".

O choque já tinha passado, e Bella só sorria. Ele tinha aquela face de filhote de cachorro cativante no rosto. "Parece casa", ela admitiu.

"Sim." Ele estendeu a mão e tentou segurar as mãos dela. "Então porque não? Isso é mais do que muita gente tem."

O coração de Bella estava batendo tão rápido. "Você sabe que está preso comigo para sempre, mas Jakey ... quero dizer. Você não gostaria de ser ..." Suas bochechas arderam. "E o sexo?"

Com isso, seus lábios se voltaram em um sorriso malicioso. Ele balançou as sobrancelhas. "Você acha que eu sou medonho ou algo assim?"

As bochechas de Bella ficaram mais quentes. "Eu... não."

Ele a estudou por um momento. Então, ele inclinou a cabeça para baixo, beijando-a. Ela respirou fundo em surpresa, mas percebeu, enquanto ele demorava, movendo os lábios com os dela, que isso não era nada estranho. Foi confortável e acolhedor.

Eles se endireitaram, cada um deles observando o outro. Ele lançou sua língua sobre seus lábios, e ela não pôde deixar de beijá-lo novamente.

Algumas horas depois, depois que confirmaram que sexo entre bons amigos não seria um problema, eles se deitaram juntos. Ela se enrolou em seu calor, contente e feliz.

"Tem certeza de que isso não é uma reação a Lizzie?" ela perguntou, brincando com os dedos. "Talvez você não queira um relacionamento agora, mas—"

"Este é um relacionamento." Ele a apertou para ele. "Você se lembra que eu lhe contei sobre a Teoria Triangular do Amor da minha classe Amor e Família? Você tem os três lados: paixão, compromisso e intimidade. Amigos como nós estão no ponto de compromisso e intimidade. É onde a maioria dos casamentos termina. No final das contas, é como se nós tivéssemos acabado de pular para o fim do jogo. Isso funciona. É como ... Eu nem sei. Parece muito desdenhoso dizer que é uma coisa a menos para se preocupar, mas é o que é. Eu não me importo com a idéia de não pensar sobre isso, especialmente se isso significa que eu tenho que manter o que temos para sempre. "

No final, foi a decisão mais fácil que ela já tomou. Ela poderia amar, honrar e estimar sua melhor amiga enquanto eles vivessem? Ela poderia. Não demorou muito para que ela jurasse que sim.

**~ Idade 24 ~**

O silêncio no carro na volta para casa depois do jantar com Edward era sufocante - estranho. Não eram eles e Bella não gostou. Jake sempre foi um tagarela, mas agora ele olhava pela janela enquanto ela dirigia, com os braços cruzados.

Enquanto os minutos passavam, a irritação de Bella só aumentava. Ela estava além de aborrecida. Irritada era o que ela tinha estado no bar quando ele continuava a ficar de mãos dadas com ela. Irritada era o que ela era quando ele parecia estar agindo territorialmente. Ela viu o olhar nos olhos de Edward. Ele também notou. Não, ela estava _muito _irritada. Ela estava se movendo rapidamente para o território de 'putassa'.

"Por que você está agindo tão estranho hoje à noite?" Ela finalmente exigiu quando parou em um sinal vermelho. Ela virou a cabeça para olhá-lo, incapaz de manter o controle de sua carranca.

Jacob olhou para ela, mas depois voltou sua cabeça a posição inicial, descansando-a em uma mão e o cotovelo na janela. "Eu não gosto do seu parceiro de laboratório."

"Não, realmente? Eu não sabia. Você tinha machismo saindo de suas orelhas a noite toda." Ela balançou a cabeça, soltando um suspiro e tentando encontrar a calma. "Eu sei que ele pode ser um idiota. Você sabe que eu sei disso."

"Sim, você fala sobre ele com bastante frequência."

A amargura na voz de Jake a pegou desprevenida. "Você está com ciúmes?"

"Não." Ele bufou e ajeitou os ombros. "Quer saber, sim. Estou com ciúmes. Eu não acho que você nem percebe o quanto você fala sobre ele. Você tem falado sobre ele desde quase o primeiro dia da faculdade de medicina. "

"O que, eu não posso desabafar para o meu marido agora? Ele é irritante, Jake. Você sabe como eu me sinto sobre ele. Ele é frustrante. É por isso que eu falo muito sobre ele."

Ele virou a cabeça para encará-la. "Você fala muito sobre ele porque está apaixonada por ele."

A boca de Bella se abriu em choque. Ela olhou para o marido até que alguém buzinou. Ela pulou e rapidamente apertou o acelerador. "O quanto você está bêbado agora? Eu não estou-"

"Tudo bem, Bella". A voz de Jake era suave. Ele se virou novamente, olhando pela janela. "Nós dois sabíamos que era uma possibilidade - um de nós se apaixonar por outra pessoa".

Eles conversaram longamente sobre isso antes de se casarem. Bella havia apontado então a possibilidade de se apaixonar por alguém que não seja eles. O amor à poesia e incontáveis obras de ficção era dolorosamente indiscriminado. Você não escolhe quem você ama. Essa foi a opinião popular. Essa _coisa_ toda não parava só porque você se comprometeu com uma pessoa.

No final, eles concordaram que a resposta era simples. Apenas se afaste. A vida que eles tinham juntos era boa. Eles podiam se remover da situação e fugir da pessoa que os atraia, pois ameaçava todas as coisas que não queriam, para a incerteza e o absurdo que era o amor apaixonado e romântico.

"Você não pode fazer o que falamos", disse Jake. "O que você vai fazer? Se afastar da faculdade? Sua aula? Você não pode. Ele está aqui. Você está aqui, e não há nada que nenhum de nós possa fazer sobre isso."

"Tudo isso seria um bom ponto se eu estivesse apaixonada por ele, porque não estou."

Eles lutaram. Apesar do fato de que Jacob a conhecia melhor do que qualquer outra pessoa no mundo, Bella jurou que ele era louco. Não havia como ela estar apaixonada por seu parceiro de laboratório egoísta. O amor era cego, mas não tão escandaloso a ponto de fazê-la ter sentimentos por um sabe-tudo que a deixava louca com mais frequência do que nunca.

Então, um par de meses após a acusação de Jacob, Edward Cullen a beijou. Ela o beijou de volta, mesmo que por um momento, e as estrelas se realinharam.

**~ Quando Jacob ficou doente ~**

Dr. Snow e Dr. Cullen tinham ficado com eles por um longo tempo, examinando todas as opções cirúrgicas possíveis e respondendo a todas as milhões de perguntas de Bella. O tempo todo, Jake ficou sentado em silêncio, deixando-a falar.

No carro a caminho de casa, porém, ele tinha muito a dizer. "Você sabe que eu odeio esse cara, certo?" Ele bateu a cabeça contra a parte de trás do resto do carro, agitado. "A última coisa que eu quero é Edward Cullen na minha cabeça."

Que ela tinha sentimentos por Edward Cullen não era algo que Bella poderia negar. Eles dois tinham chegado à conclusão de que ela não tinha controle sobre suas emoções, apenas suas ações. Jacob estava seguro no fato que Bella o escolheu. Bella achou toda a situação agravante. Em sua mente racional, havia muito sobre Edward que ela achava irritante. Ele era insuportável às vezes. Brilhante, mas mais irritante porque ele sabia disso. E ela odiava o jeito que ele olhava para seu marido quando eles tinham que interagir um punhado de vezes em reuniões para as quais ela e Edward eram convidados. Suas palavras eram sempre corteses, mas havia aquele olhar em seus olhos que dizia que ele pensava que era melhor do que Jacob em todos os sentidos.

Então, Bella podia entender o quão profunda era uma injustiça para Jake. Foi um golpe em seu orgulho por Edward ser o único a vê-lo doente e, portanto, vulnerável. Para ele ser o único que poderia levar crédito por ajudar Jake com a doença.

"Eu sei que isso é uma droga, Jake, mas eu não confiaria você com mais ninguém. Dr. Snow e Dr. Cullen são os melhores da área."

"Você é a melhor."

O lábio de Bella se curvou. "É verdade, mas eu também sou ética."

Alguns momentos de silêncio se passaram antes que Jake falasse novamente. "Você ainda está apaixonada por ele."

Bella soltou um suspiro. "Jake ..."

"Você estava propensa."

"Eu não estava propensa."

"Sim, você estava. Houve um momento lá onde vocês dois esqueceram que o outro médico e eu estávamos no quarto. Vocês estavam brincando. E se apoiando um no outro."

"Eu estava debatendo e desafiando. Esquentou".

"Você estava sorrindo."

Bella franziu a testa e esfregou uma mão frustrada sobre o rosto. Ela lembrou a si mesma que Jake estava assustado e chateado com o mundo. "Não importa."

"Sim," Jake resmungou, saindo do carro no instante em que ela parou em sua garagem.

Bella permaneceu por um minuto, descansando a cabeça no volante. "Se eu pudesse desligar isso, eu faria", ela murmurou.

Foi tão desconcertante. Havia muito sobre o homem que a irritava, mas ela entendeu o que Jake disse. Ela disparou perguntas em Edward em um ritmo rápido, e ele jogou cada uma com uma voz composta e uniforme. Mas havia esse brilho em seus olhos que dizia que ele encontrava alguma satisfação em poder responder a cada uma de suas perguntas cada vez mais difíceis e difíceis. Perto do fim, o mais ínfimo dos sorrisos apareceu no canto de sua boca quando ele ergueu uma sobrancelha.

O céu a ajudou, ela sorriu de volta. E sim, eles estavam propensos. Edward Cullen era insuportável, mas ele também era muito bom. Ela odiava o fato de que, às vezes, isso a incomodava tanto que ela ficava encantada com isso. Ela odiava o fato de que, em todos os anos desde que eles compartilharam aquela aula juntos, sua respiração ainda parava quando ele entrava em uma sala. Ela odiava que ela gostasse de ouvi-lo - pelo menos quando não era com quem ele estava discutindo - e frequentemente se via sorrindo quando ele rapidamente e derrotava seu oponente em qualquer teste verbal.

Ela odiava como malditamente fascinante ela achava aquele homem.

Mais do que tudo, Bella odiava que não importava quantas vezes ela listasse seus defeitos e todas as razões pelas quais ela nem gostava dele, seu subconsciente não escutava. Ele invadiu seus pensamentos, seus sentidos. Ela há muito tempo memorizou a maneira como seus lábios se curvaram e a forma de seus lindos olhos verdes. Ele olhava para ela com frequência, em ambientes lotados. Toda vez que ele olhava, ela estremecia, sentindo o toque fantasma de sua mão em suas costas e aquela voz sedosa retumbando baixo em seu ouvido.

_Você não sabe o que está perdendo_, seus olhos diziam. Tanto que esse pensamento a deixou furiosa e também a fez querer.

Ela estava feliz em sua vida com Jacob. Completa e amada. Jake comemorava suas vitórias com ela, sempre tão orgulhoso dela. Foi uma boa vida. Mas ainda assim, Edward estava sempre lá - uma coceira que nunca vai embora.

Mas ela era médica. Ela sabia melhor do que coçar. A vida não deveria ser fácil, e nem tudo fazia sentido. Isso é tudo que precisava saber.

Mais calma, Bella entrou. Quase assim que entrou na porta, Jacob a envolveu em seu abraço caloroso. "Sinto muito. Eu não quero ser um idiota ciumento."

"Você tem razão." Ela descansou a cabeça no ombro dele. "Ei, escute. Eu queria que você soubesse que estive pensando sobre isso. Quando eu terminar a minha residência, vou me inscrever em outro lugar. A costa leste, ou o inferno, até mesmo um país diferente. Devemos falar sobre isso. "

Jacob congelou. Ele se afastou e olhou para ela. "Aqui é onde você quer estar. Você quer entrar nessa equipe, não é? A que você sempre fala."

"Compromisso não é uma coisa ruim. Eu—"

Mas Jake já estava balançando a cabeça. "A única vez que eu quero ouvir sobre você pensando em nos mudar para qualquer lugar é porque você tem uma oferta melhor em algum outro hospital em alguma outra equipe. Se é sobre trabalho, nós podemos conversar. Se é sobre fugir só porque eu não posso suportar a ideia de que aquele idiota está no mesmo ambiente que você, e muito menos mexendo dentro da minha cabeça ... "Jake soltou um suspiro e se acalmou, rangendo seus dentes. "Nós somos adultos. Eu vou ficar bem."

Ela o abraçou com força. "Sim. Você ficará."

**~ Hoje ~**

Bella chegou em casa de LA cedo na manhã de segunda-feira. Ela subiu os degraus, mais cansada do que se lembrava de estar em muito, muito tempo. Uma vez dentro, ela só tinha energia suficiente para se encostar na porta com os olhos fechados contra a dor repentina.

Depois que Jake morreu, os sentimentos de Bella por Edward não mudaram após serem ofuscados por sua raiva tempestuosa. Ao que parecia. Era a _porra_ que parecia. Por muitos anos, ela teve o desejo vingativo de ver Edward falhar uma vez em sua vida. Por que tinha que ser Jake? Por que não poderia ter sido um escândalo sexual embaraçoso? A fascinação não desapareceu. A consciência enlouquecedora de sua presença não desapareceu, mas o gosto amargo em sua boca sempre que seu nome surgia, criou uma aversão de estilo pavloviano a ele.

Isso não era tudo que ela não queria? Ela entrou em toda essa confusão determinada a tomar a melhor decisão para sua carreira profissional e vida pessoal. Jake estava certo, não estava? Por que ela deveria tomar decisões baseadas em seus sentimentos, bons, ruins ou indiferentes, por um homem? Por que ela deveria deixá-lo ter tanto poder sobre ela?

Mas algumas semanas deste último projeto em sua vida, Bella se perguntou o quão grande foi o erro que ela fez em concordar em fazer isso, em estar tão próxima de Edward. Eles estavam juntos há apenas alguns dias, na verdade. Algumas horas, mas tudo mudou.

Sozinha em sua casa muito quieta, Bella relembrou a ternura de seu toque. Aquele beijo... Tinha sido diferente de qualquer coisa que Bella já tivesse experimentado. Um lindo beijo. Ela não sabia que um beijo poderia ser lindo. Impressionante no sentido original do termo - toda grandeza e intensa emoção.

Ela sempre soube que Edward a queria, mas ela imaginou que era apenas outro senso de direito. Edward era o tipo de pessoa que sempre conseguiu o que queria sem muito esforço. Ela era uma novidade - a única mulher que não caíra de pé em uma poça de feminilidade flexível. E enquanto ela nunca se entregou a ele completamente, ela ofereceu a ele o que ela pensava que ele queria.

O bastardo não foi capaz de manter as mãos para si mesmo durante o tempo todo. Ele sabia. Ele sabia muito bem que ela não queria que ele a beijasse, ou pelo menos ela não queria querer, e ele tinha feito isso de qualquer maneira. Idiota. Puto idiota. Ela tinha todo o direito de odiá-lo, por tantas coisas, mas menos ainda por seus avanços indesejados. Ela não negaria que queria beijá-lo. Ela queria fazer muito mais do que beijá-lo, mas ela se controlou como uma menina grande. Ele tinha o controle de impulso de uma criança, e não tinha desculpa.

E, no entanto, quando ela finalmente se entregou a ele, finalmente entregue à sua sede, a insaciável necessidade de saber como era tê-lo todo, respirá-lo; ele recuou.

_Você me odiaria_, ele disse, como se a própria ideia fosse dolorosa demais para contemplar. E então, ele a beijou com uma reverência que ela sentia no centro de sua alma.

No dia seguinte e esta manhã no aeroporto, ele mal disse uma palavra para ela. Ele disse apenas o suficiente para fazer seu trabalho e lhe deu espaço. Ela deveria ter ficado aliviada. Em vez disso, ela estava desolada. Havia um buraco no coração dela, muito diferente do que Jake deixara para trás. Aquela ferida, embora sempre fosse branda, estava curando bem. Esta ferida, fresca e irregular nas bordas, era exatamente o que ela não queria.

Edward consumiu a vida dela, ficou em primeiro lugar em seus pensamentos e conduziu muitas de suas ações. Por um momento, quando ele a beijou, ela teria jurado que tinha provado o paraíso, e quando ele se afastou, a deixou ir, ela despencou. Agora, ela não tinha ideia do que estava sentindo de um momento para o outro. Isso machucava. Doía muito. Rejeição, _desejo_, necessidade, confusão, ofensa, frustração, solidão e um miserável desamparo. O pior de tudo, nada disso fazia qualquer maldito sentido. Ela nem sequer queria isso. Ela não o queria.

Mas isso não era verdade. Seu coração doía por ele. _Chorava_ por ele, mesmo quando sua cabeça gritou, não, não, não, não. Ela estava bem. Ela era uma mulher talentosa que fizera coisas incríveis. Ela tinha toda a sua vida à frente para fazer qualquer coisa e tudo que quisesse, e ela não queria estar apaixonada. E seu cérebro tentou raciocinar, mesmo se o amor tivesse caído em seu colo, o que importava quando o objeto de suas afeições equivocadas não era outro senão Edward Cullen? Ele a deixou louca. Seu coração não percebeu isso?

Seu coração não se importou. Queria Edward. Chamava seu nome a cada batida - um grito que ficava cada vez mais difícil de ignorar.

O que diabos ela deveria fazer com isso? Bella não tinha ideia.

**Cof, cof. **

**Alguém estava com dúvidas que ela estivesse apaixonada? Ta, já que ela percebeu isso agora, o que será que vai rolar a partir daí... O que ela fará com essa informação?**

**Até o próximo capítulo e NÃO ESQUEÇAM DE COMENTARRRRRR!**

**Beijinhos!**


	10. Chapter 10

**Para as meninas que comentam: SUAS LINDAS! Morro de rir com os comentários e compartilho do mesmíssimo sentimento kkkk**

**Simbora para mais um capítulo! Espero que gostem! 3 **

**Capítulo 10.**

Santiago se sentou em frente a ele, olhando-o com um estranho olhar em seu rosto. A pele de Edward se arrepiou, e ele se contorceu em seu assento. Ele bufou e largou a cerveja. "Você poderia parar de me olhar assim? Ria de mim se você vai rir de mim, mas não me olhe assim. Está me fazendo sentir que você finalmente percebeu que perdeu sua chance comigo."

"Hah" Santiago sacudiu a cabeça. "Como se eu quisesse um pedaço daquela torta." Ele apontou um dedo na direção de Edward. "Toda essa história entre você e essa mulher? É novela. Ela vai acabar sendo sua irmã; eu posso sentir isso. Seu pai teve um caso tórrido, e os dois filhos dele tiveram a brilhante mente de cirurgião."

Edward revirou os olhos. "Ela não é minha irmã."

"Bem, pelo menos você tem isso ao seu favor."

Alguns segundos passaram em silêncio entre eles antes de Edward rir. "O que é tão engraçado?" Santiago perguntou.

"Eu só estou rindo de mim mesmo. Eu estou realmente esperando por você para me dizer que eu estou sendo um idiota. Ou egoísta. Ou intrometido."

"Você é todas essas coisas."

Edward arqueou uma sobrancelha. "Mas?"

Santiago se recostou na cadeira, pensando sobre Edward ao longo de um longo gole de sua cerveja. "Mas, isso durou bem mais de uma década. Isso me deixa tão louco que nem é mais engraçado. Você tem que fazer alguma coisa."

"É o que venho tentando dizer e me dizem que eu penso o que é melhor para todos."

Lá estava. Foi isso que fez Santiago rir. Seu amigo sorriu largamente quando ele riu e balançou a cabeça. "Você realmente não entende, não é? Edward, você e essa mulher tem exatamente o _mesmo _problema. Ela, sendo uma adulta mais do que capaz de cuidar de si mesma, decidiu que iria simplesmente viver com a insuportável agonia de estar apaixonada por você. Você, entretanto, é o tipo de criança que sempre escolheu suas feridas. Eu lhe darei crédito por deixá-la sozinha depois que o marido morreu na sua mesa, mas no segundo em que ela estava ao alcance, você estava sobre ela como um carrapato em um cão. Agora, a crosta foi aberta, e o sangue está jorrando em todos os lugares, então é claro que você tem que lidar com isso ".

Edward fez uma careta. "Obrigado por essa imagem linda."

Santiago parecia muito divertido consigo mesmo. "Não há nada de bonito nisso, meu caro. Sua Bella estava certa sobre muitas coisas. As pessoas gostam da glória do amor e, convenientemente, esquecem o que é feio. Quando você dá a alguém esse tipo de importância em sua vida, uma pequena feitura é inevitável. Muita feiura não deve ser tão inesperada como é. Amor não é tão mágico quanto a ficção nos leva a acreditar. Essa coisa toda acontecendo entre vocês dois, porque vocês estão apaixonados um pelo outro, não é bonito ".

Sua expressão suavizou e ele pareceu contemplativo. "Você é um idiota insistente. Não há dois caminhos. Mas ela não é uma princesa inocente, e você está certo sobre uma coisa, Eddo. Ela nunca lhe disse não. Ela nunca lhe disse na cara para se foder, mesmo que suas ações pareçam falar mais alto que suas palavras. Você a arrastou para longe de um penhasco, mas agora que você está em queda livre ..." Ele deu de ombros. "Talvez você possa conseguir as coisas bonitas. Talvez esta seja a última coisa que Bella quisesse - estar apaixonada - mas todos nós somos arrastados por estradas que não tínhamos a intenção de viajar, e coisas boas acontecem porque fomos forçados a passar por essa estrada ".

Ele balançou a cabeça, acenando com a mão. "Isso está ficando muito chato para mim. Conclusão? Os Beatles eram cheios de merda, meu amigo. Amor não é tudo que você precisa. Mas, neste momento, pelo menos, garante uma conversa."

~ 0 ~

Edward era tão cientista quanto Bella. Ele gostava de racionalidade e ordem. Ele gostava do fato de que, na maior parte do tempo, o corpo humano funcionava exatamente como estava programado para fazer.

Mas Edward também gostava de uma citação de Douglas Adams. "... um cientista também deve ser absolutamente como uma criança. Veja primeiro, pense depois, depois experimente. Mas sempre veja primeiro, senão você só verá o que estava esperando. "

Ele não podia ignorar a presença do misticismo em sua vida. Como qualquer médico, ele teve sua parcela de pacientes com histórias que ele não conseguia explicar.

E amor. A única coisa sobre o amor que as pessoas pareciam concordar era que não poderia controlar. O amor era cego. O amor não era uma escolha. As pessoas se apaixonaram pela pessoa errada o tempo todo. Criminosos. Abusadores, até mesmo Hitler encontrou alguém para se casar com ele.

Edward estava apaixonado por Bella. Para ele, era a coisa mais óbvia do mundo ver isso, onde quer que terminasse. Uma chance. Tudo o que ele queria era uma chance. E talvez isso fosse estúpido, dadas as circunstâncias. Mas não era como se ele tivesse algo a perder. Pelo contrário, se ele não resolvesse essa coisa entre eles, ele tinha certeza de que iria perder a cabeça.

Ele supostamente, em sua essência, era um romântico. Ele acreditava em destino e almas gêmeas.

Ele acreditava que tinha que haver uma razão pela qual, como ele estava vagando em uma rua aleatória em uma tarde aleatória, ele viu nada mais do que o objeto de sua afeição sentado em frente a uma cafeteria sozinha. Ele acreditava que tinha que haver uma razão para que, quando ele a visse, estivesse por acaso ao lado de uma loja de flores. Alguém estava tentando lhe dizer alguma coisa, mesmo que não fizesse sentido algum.

Não se dando a chance de pensar muito, Edward fez uma rápida visita ao florista. Ele escolheu um único lírio Stargazer, porque era grande e ostentatório, mas não tão clichê quanto uma rosa. Bella garantia que não era o tipo de mulher que ficaria impressionada flores. Ele só queria pegá-la desprevenida.

Flor na mão, Edward atravessou a rua. Felizmente, Bella estava absorta em leitura. Ela deva uma foto bonita, com um par de óculos escuros empoleirados na ponta do nariz, os lábios franzidos em reação ao que quer que ela estivesse lendo. Não era de medicina, a julgar pelo tamanho do livro. Ficção então.

"Lendo algo picante em público, Bella?" ele perguntou, caindo no assento em frente a ela.

Ela pulou, emitindo um grunhido estrangulado quando deixou cair o livro sobre a mesa. Seus olhos se arregalaram e depois se estreitaram com um olhar que ele estava intimamente familiarizado. Assim que ela abriu a boca, ele lhe ofereceu a flor. "Apenas para lembrar, não estou perseguindo você."

Seu olhar se lançou ao redor. Verificando que ninguém o ouviu, sem dúvida. Edward continuou enquanto ele estava em vantagem na conversa. "Eu te vi completamente por acaso e decidi vir dizer olá." Ele teve que dar ao interior da sua bochecha uma mordida afiada para não rir. Ela estava olhando para ele agora como se ele tivesse crescido uma segunda cabeça, o que ele supunha ser uma reação racional. Eles não tinham realmente interagido desde que ele a beijou - suave e doce - em seu quarto de hotel cerca de cinco dias antes. "Eu venho trazendo presentes." Ele balançou o lírio convidativamente. "Bem. Presente. Singular."

O olhar em seus olhos se tornou cauteloso. Ela olhou rapidamente para o lírio e de volta para ele como se estivesse com medo, se ela tirasse os olhos dele, ele atacaria. "Você não está me perseguindo?"

Ele colocou o lírio na frente dela e cruzou os braços sobre a mesa. "Eu nunca menti para você. Eu não vejo uma razão para começar agora."

"E você tinha uma flor por acaso com você."

"Não." Seu lábio se contraiu. "Quando te vi, fui até a floricultura." Ele apontou para o outro lado.

"E você comprou para mim."

"Sim."

Ela arqueou uma sobrancelha, sua expressão comicamente duvidosa. "Por que?"

Edward respirou fundo. "Porque é o tipo de coisa que um cara faz quando quer que uma mulher diga sim para um encontro."

O silêncio caiu entre eles como uma bigorna. Ele jurou que ela parou de respirar. Inferno, ele mesmo não tinha certeza se estava respirando. Era tudo o que ele podia fazer para manter o sorriso sereno em seu rosto.

"Você está fodendo comigo", disse ela depois de um século.

Ele mordeu o interior de sua bochecha. Por que ele achou a fúria em seu rosto tão divertida, ele não tinha ideia. Ele sabia que não podia sorrir. Ela o mataria. "Eu não estou fodendo contigo. Bem. Pelo menos não enquanto o encontro não se sair muito bem."

Para sua imensa satisfação, Bella ficou escarlate. Ela franziu o cenho para ele, esfregando a nuca. "Um encontro", ela murmurou baixinho.

E, fiel à forma, ela não dissera não. "Eu sei que você entende o conceito. Você foi a mais de um encontro com Benjamin." Ele trabalhou muito duro para não cerrar os dentes a menção do nome.

Seus olhos se estreitaram novamente, qualquer choque remanescente desapareceu. "Benjamin é encantador."

"Eu também sou."

Ela zombou. Mais uma vez, Edward teve que morder sua bochecha para não rir. Em vez disso, ele inclinou a cabeça, bloqueando olhares com ela enquanto se inclinava para frente com os braços sobre a mesa. Ela respirou fundo, parecendo um pouco atordoada quando ele se aproximou. "Acredite em mim, Bella. Em um encontro, eu sou muito charmoso."

Ela estreitou os olhos, mas antes que pudesse voltar para ele, ele se endireitou e continuou falando. "Eu estou apaixonado por você. Você acha que eu não tentei me livrar disso?" Ele deu um suspiro irônico, abaixando a cabeça. "Eu não posso afastar o que sinto mais tanto quanto você não pode. Não foi embora em todos esses anos. Ele não desapareceu mesmo quando você tinha todos os motivos para me odiar. Não é o que você quer. E, você sabe, seria muito melhor para minha autoestima se a mulher que eu chamei para sair estivesse realmente entusiasmada ou pelo menos um pouco intrigada. " Ele deu um suspiro falso-dramático. "Se nós dois vamos passar pela tortura de estarmos apaixonados um pelo outro, você não acha que deveríamos poder aproveitar as vantagens?"

"Que vantagens?"

"Quais eram as vantagens de sair com Benjamin?"

Suas feições se contorceram, mas antes que ela pudesse gritar com ele, ele ergueu as mãos. "Desculpe. Deixe-me tentar de novo." Ele estava indo bem, ele pensou. Reagrupe-se, Cullen. "Quais são as vantagens de um encontro? Como fui eu quem convidou, eu trabalharei duro tentando impressionar você. Você fica fantástica em um vestido."

"Agora você está me dizendo como eu tenho que me vestir?" Ela cruzou os braços sobre o peito, mas seu olhar não era tão severo quanto poderia ter sido.

Ele lhe lançou um sorriso desarmado. "Use jeans velhos. Você vai estar fantástica independentemente ".

Suas bochechas coraram rosa, e ele tomou isto como um bom sinal que ela não discutiu imediatamente. "Eu sei que romance não é sua coisa, Bella, mas não é exatamente uma tortura. Deixe-me levá-la para sair. Será divertido." Ele inclinou a cabeça. "Eu vou te tratar como uma rainha, se você me deixar. Com respeito, independentemente. Este seria um primeiro real encontro. Eu não vou assumir nada. Eu sei que eu estive, ah ... tocador demais."

Ela zombou. "Tocador demais? É assim que você chama?" Mais uma vez, suas palavras não ficaram furiosas. Ela parecia, no mínimo, cautelosa. Vulnerável. Mas sua linguagem corporal não estava fechada. Suas mãos estavam em cima da mesa, segurando uma xícara de café. Ela era mais do que capaz de se levantar e se afastar, mas não o fez.

Ele apertou os lábios, considerando suas palavras cuidadosamente. "Você disse que essa coisa entre nós a deixa cansada. Eu entendo isso. É intensa. Diferente de qualquer coisa que eu senti por outra pessoa, e eu raramente lidava com isso do jeito certo." Ele abaixou a cabeça, olhando novamente para ela. "Sinto muito. Por agarrar você. Por perseguir você." Ele fez uma careta. Dizer essas palavras em voz alta realmente soava horrível. "Por beijar você embora eu soubesse muito bem que não era o que você queria. Eu não estou criando desculpas. O que eu estou dizendo é que se você considerar o que eu estou pedindo, eu não vou te forçar a nada. Eu posso ser um cavalheiro. "

Ela o estudou, procurando em seus olhos. "Você realmente quer isso. Depois de tudo." Não foi uma pergunta.

Ele sorriu e cruzou as mãos sobre a mesa, perto dela, mas sem tocar - um momento de quase intimidade. "Meu pai sempre me ensinou a fazer o melhor que posso com a mão que me foi dada." Ele fingiu suspirar, olhando-a com gravidade simulada. "Mesmo que seja uma mão terrível."

Ela riu. Foi um som abafado, mas seus olhos brilharam quando ela balançou a cabeça. "Você é horrível."

"Eu sou um idiota arrogante. Você, uma harpia cruel, embora brilhante. Nós já sabemos essas coisas um do outro, e isso também é um privilégio. Só podemos subir daqui." Ele mostrou seu maior sorriso e balançou as sobrancelhas.

Então, ele colocou um rosto mais sério. "Fazemos tanto sentido quanto não fazemos o menor sentido. É como uma divisão de cinquenta/cinquenta. Todas as coisas que você disse sobre o quão difícil seria encontrar alguém compatível com você? Eu sou. Estamos no mesmo profissão, no mesmo nível, então você não vai ganhar mais dinheiro do que eu. Sou mais do que familiar com o trabalho que você faz, então eu não posso usar isso contra você. Eu admiro _pra caralho_ você, Bella. Acredite ou não, eu sempre admirei. Você disse que o amor é uma distração, e é destrutivo. E faz você fazer coisas malucas. Você está certa, mas já estamos lidando com tudo isso, sem as-"

"Vantagens?" ela ofereceu, um pequeno sorriso brincando na beira da boca.

"Faz sentido. Não faz?"

Ela mordeu o lábio inferior para cobrir o sorriso que estava ameaçando crescer mais e olhou para ele, sacudindo a cabeça. "Você está tentando me fazer lógica diante de um relacionamento."

"De um encontro. Apenas um encontro." Ele alcançou um único dedo dela, batendo na articulação duas vezes antes de se afastar. "Ou talvez eu esteja errado. Talvez um encontro comigo seria equivalente a ritual de tortura."

"Lá vai você de novo. Cheio de auto importância como de costume." Ela estava claramente provocando desta vez. "Um encontro com você é talvez uma leve tortura. Um pouco de tortura."

"Apenas a ponta?"

Ela revirou os olhos com tanta força que ele ficou surpreso por não terem caído da cabeça dela. Mas então, ela respirou fundo. Seus olhos estavam na mesa, concentrados no pequeno espaço entre os dedos. Ela riu sem humor. "Isso é surreal."

"Um pouco", ele concordou.

Ela respirou fundo novamente e seus olhos foram para os dele. "Tudo bem", ela disse, mais tímida do que ele jamais a ouviu.

Seu batimento cardíaco acelerou, e ele sentiu uma corrida vertiginosa como se ele fosse algum garoto da escola. "Sim?"

"Eu estava procurando alternativas para assassiná-lo de qualquer maneira. Pensei que talvez estivesse apenas facilitando para mim."

"Um encontro onde minha sobrevivência não é garantida? Parece divertido".

Ela balançou a cabeça, mas sorriu. "Saia da minha frente, Cullen, antes que eu caia em meus sentidos."

Ele se levantou. Ela inclinou a cabeça para cima, os olhos ainda sobre ele, e ele teve o irresistível desejo de beijá-la. Apenas um beijinho. Inocente e lento.

Em vez disso, ele começou a se mover. Ele arriscou um olhar para trás quando estava na metade do quarteirão, bem a tempo de vê-la levantar o lírio até o nariz. Ele se deixou sorrir como um tolo enquanto se afastava a cada passo.

Que vida estranha.

**Ora, ora se não estamos vendo uma bandeira de paz sendo erguida...**

**Queria dizer que adoro o Santiago que coloca Edward no lugar dele toda vez! Amigos são para essas coisas hahahaha**

**Maaaal posso esperar pelo capítulo do encontro, será que vai dar bom?**

**Veremos nos próximos capítulos!**

**Até lá e NÃO ESQUEÇAM DE COMENTAR!**


	11. Chapter 11

**YAY! Vamos de um capítulo fofinho?**

**Espero vocês no final do capítulo!**

**Capítulo 11.**

O alarme estridente tirou Bella de um sono agitado. Ela gemeu confusa. Ela deveria estar acordada? Com outro gemido, ela caiu sobre sua barriga, enterrando a cabeça em seu travesseiro fofo.

Então, ela levantou a cabeça com um suspiro.

Ela estava sonhando com Edward. Não fora nem mesmo um sonho de sexo. Tinha sido um sonho bobo, sonhador.

Sonhando com aquele beijo dolorosamente doce e como poderia ser um encontro com Edward Cullen.

Bella se levantou, murmurando baixinho sobre que menina da escola boba ela estava sendo. Ela pulou no chuveiro, cantarolando "Lave aquele homem fora da minha cabeça" com um zumbido um tanto maníaco.

Tinha sido um inferno de semana. Fazia sete dias inteiros desde que Edward a surpreendera. Apesar de sua agenda totalmente insana - cirurgia, pacientes, consultas, papelada e mais papelada - ela pensou muito sobre Edward.

Com suas agendas lotadas, Edward havia enviado a ela um texto simples dizendo que eles se falariam no Arizona. Ela estava irritada por ter conferido o telefone algumas vezes com muita frequência, imaginando se ele iria mandar uma mensagem de texto para ela novamente.

Que diabos era a vida dela agora?

Vestida, Bella, apressada nesse ponto, colocou seu saudável pequeno-almoço, um waffle Eggo congelado, na torradeira. Assim que saiu, ela pegou, pegou a mala na outra mão e dirigiu-se para a porta.

Bella abriu a porta da frente e gritou, imediatamente pulando para trás e largando a bolsa e o Eggo no chão. Em sua porta, Edward estremeceu. "Ah, desculpe. Deixe-me" Ele se moveu para dar um passo à frente, mas rapidamente recuou. "Desculpe. Uh. Eu não deveria entrar a menos que você me convide, e você provavelmente não quer fazer isso. Mas, isso não é o que parece."

Ela olhou para ele. "Você quer dizer que você não está rastejando fora da minha porta?"

"Exatamente. Isto não é isso." Ele franziu a sobrancelha, bufou e estendeu uma xícara coberta do que provavelmente era café. "Eu vim te trazer isto e te oferecer uma carona até ao aeroporto." Ele gesticulou com a cabeça para o carro estacionado na rua.

"Você me trouxe café?" Entre quase exaustão e o fato surreal que ela tinha pensado sobre Edward a manhã toda e aqui estava ele, ela não sabia como reagir. Ela não sabia como se sentia sobre ele estar aqui em seu espaço privado pela primeira vez. Sua casa sempre foi o único refúgio, o único lugar onde ela nunca teria que vê-lo.

Ele inclinou a cabeça ligeiramente, seus olhos procurando os dela. "É como você gosta. Eu prometo."

Apesar de tudo, seu lábio se contraiu. "Como eu gosto?"

Mordeu o lábio inferior, os olhos dançando com malícia, e ela sentiu as bochechas esquentarem. "O café, Edward. Como eu gosto do meu café?"

"Assim como sua alma. Preto e amargo com apenas um pacote de doçura."

Ela não podia nem mesmo evitar. Ela sorriu. "Você é uma pessoa horrível", ela disse enquanto tomava o café. "Como você sabe o meu endereço?"

"Uh" Seu sorriso caiu. "Minha mãe tinha desde quando ela lhe enviou os formulários. Eu queria surpreendê-la, mas agora vejo que foi provavelmente uma invasão de privacidade."

Bella teve que apertar os lábios com força para não sorrir. Ela deveria ter ficado irritada, mas ele imaginou essa parte sem ela ter que dizer a ele. Além disso, do jeito que ele estava olhando para ela agora, com uma sobrancelha franzida e uma expressão de cachorro abandonado, ela pensou que lhe daria um tempo. "Esquisito", ela disse, gentilmente provocante.

Ambos se encararam por alguns segundos, com um pequeno sorriso puxando o canto da boca dele. Bella estremeceu. Foi estranho. Ela ficou irritada com a quantidade de espaço que esse homem ocupou em sua mente durante toda a semana. Ela esperava que vê-lo só exacerbaria o problema. Mas, neste contexto, com sua tentativa de fazer algo de bom para ela, ela estava mais aliviada do que qualquer outra coisa.

Este momento com ele, um não repleto de conflito e raiva, foi a primeira respiração profunda que ela tomou em anos.

"Está tudo bem eu te levar?" ele perguntou, a voz suave. "Eu sei que você odeia deixar seu carro no aeroporto."

"E como você sabe disso?" ela perguntou, resignada, mas confusa.

"Uh" Suas bochechas ficaram coradas e ele riu. "Cristo, nada soa bem. Olha, eu juro que nunca te persegui. Estamos no mesmo lugar com tanta frequência—"

"Você me ouviu dizer isso para outra pessoa."

Ele assentiu.

Ela respirou pelo nariz, a cabeça girando um pouco com algum tipo de euforia estranha. "Você gosta do seu café com creme e açúcar", disse ela com pressa. "E é a coisa que você mais odeia em nossa profissão - quantas vezes você tem que beber seu café rápido por necessidade. Não importa quantas vezes você o tenha; você nunca consegue apreciar o gosto."

Ele sorriu. Não seu habitual sorriso arrogante, mas um sorriso que parecia leviano. "Quem está perseguindo quem, huh?"

Ela suspirou, engolindo o gosto agridoce em sua boca. Ela sempre foi tão consciente dele sempre que ele estava no mesmo espaço que ela. Se ela estivesse em uma sala lotada, cercada por pessoas que tivessem cem conversas diferentes, era uma garantia que ela ouviria claramente quando alguém falasse seu nome. Sua atenção era puxada, como um marcador em uma página. Então, sim, ela sabia mais sobre Edward do que ela queria.

Mas havia algum consolo na ideia de que ele estava tão consciente dela quanto dela.

"Vamos, esquisito. Vamos nos atrasar", disse ela. Enquanto eles caminhavam pela calçada dela, Bella estava feliz por ter suas mãos cheias. Ela tinha uma coceira para colocar a mecha de cabelo logo atrás da orelha - um hábito nervoso dela. E ela estava excessivamente entusiasmada com o próprio uso da palavra "nós".

Ridículo.

~ 0 ~

Durante todo o trajeto até o aeroporto e sua espera na fila, Edward se recusou a lhe contar o que ele havia planejado, exceto dizer que era casual. Ela se recusou a admitir para si mesma que ela havia levado três vezes mais do que o habitual em suas malas do que para uma viagem particular. Ela não tinha pensado duas vezes sobre o que ela trouxe para seus encontros com Benjamin, mas Edward? Aparentemente, ele era uma história totalmente diferente.

Embora ela tentasse ignorá-lo, quando passaram pela fila de lojas acessíveis, Bella teve uma coceira sob sua pele para fazer compras. Isso quase nunca aconteceu com ela, mas ela viu um lenço que pensou que poderia servir muito bem em sua roupa para aquela noite. Ela disse a si mesma que realmente só queria uma desculpa para não ter que se sentar ao lado de Edward no portão de embarque e fazer uma conversa mais semi-estranha. Ela não sabia como falar - apenas conversar - com ele ainda. Ela não sabia como não ser defensiva em torno dele. Inferno, ela não sabia por que estava tentando não ficar na defensiva.

Não. Isso não era verdade. Havia uma parte dela que queria que esse idiota gostasse dela. Foi um absurdo. Antes de Jacob, ela só estava preocupada com sua aparência ou se seu cabelo era fofo quando ela ia a um encontro. Depois de Jacob, quando sua experiência com os homens tinha sido apenas um encontro rápido e casual aqui e ali, ela não pensou duas vezes sobre o que o homem com quem ela estava pensava sobre ela. As pessoas podem gostar dela ou não; era sua prerrogativa.

Bella parou de arrumar o lenço em volta do pescoço e olhou para si mesma no pequeno espelho da loja. Isso tudo a estava enlouquecendo. Tudo isso. Tudo sobre ele e quem ela se tornou quando ele estava por perto.

Sem nada mais, essa coisa toda estranha, tinha que trazer algum tipo de resolução.

E talvez querer que ele gostasse dela não era uma coisa tão ruim assim.

~ 0 ~

Foi um longo dia em uma escola particularmente difícil. Edward ofereceu para adiar seu encontro.

"Por que você está sendo tão legal?" Bella perguntou, confusa.

Ele mostrou aquele sorriso idiota, aquele malicioso que fez seu estômago formigar e uma emoção de relâmpago passar direto para as pontas dos dedos. "Eu estou tentando impressionar uma mulher bonita, lembra? Esse é o ponto da conquista. Você veste a imagem da pessoa que você acha que elas querem. Alguém legal, atencioso e doce. Tudo isso e, assim, o objeto de sua afeição gosta de você "

"Pena que eu já conheço você."

"Eu sou um monte de coisas, Bella, e nem todas elas são legais, mas meus pais me fizeram com um pouco de cortesia. Tem sido um inferno de dia."

"Se eu consigo passar por uma cirurgia de vinte e seis horas, posso passar por um encontro com você."

"Bem, desde que eu seja tão intrigante quanto uma nevralgia do nervo trigêmeo."

"Para um neurocirurgião."

"Bom pensado."

Fazia cerca de uma hora desde aquela conversa, e Bella estava quase terminando de se arrumar. Ela estava apenas dando os toques finais em sua maquiagem quando houve uma batida na porta.

"Você chegou cedo", ela disse ao abrir a porta. "Eu-" Seus olhos se arregalaram quando ela encontrou não Edward, mas Benjamin fora de sua porta.

Seus olhos a arrastaram de cima para baixo. Ela deu um passo para trás, ligeiramente autoconsciente. Ele mostrou a ela aquele sorriso de superestrela. "Bem, eu vim para ver se eu poderia entretê-la esta noite." Segurou a garrafa de Gentleman Jack que ele tinha na mão. "Você tem sido uma mulher difícil de definir ultimamente."

Bella corou. Benjamin havia mandado uma mensagem para ela durante a semana e alguns dias entre as visitas, como antes. Ele compreendera suas respostas curtas, entendendo que sua vida profissional era intensa, especialmente depois de ter ficado ausente por alguns dias.

Na realidade, Bella não sabia como lidar com a coisa de Benjamin. Não era como se eles estivessem namorando em primeiro lugar. E ela se irritou com a ideia de que Edward tinha algum tipo de reivindicação sobre ela - como se ela tivesse que colocar um fim ao flerte suave de Benjamin, porque ela concordou com um encontro.

"Então, você está saindo?" Benjamin perguntou. "Você conheceu um cara do Arizona mais bonito que eu?"

"Eu não acho que isso seja humanamente possível", Bella disse, brincando.

"Então quem-" Sua atenção foi atraída pelo som do assobio do poço do elevador. Claro, Edward deu a volta na esquina assoviando uma música alegre que cortou quando ele parou em frente à visão de Benjamin. Ele estava obviamente arrumado apenas um pouco - jeans pretos, uma camisa lisa e seu cabelo despenteado. "Ah, eu entendo."

Bella se endireitou, sentindo-se culpada por nenhuma boa razão. Ela lançou seus olhos entre Benjamin e Edward. Benjamin pareceu divertido. O rosto de Edward era ilegível, mas seus olhos estavam definitivamente comprimidos. Ela dobrou os braços diante de seu peito.

"Outra hora, então", disse Benjamin com uma piscadela.

"Vejo você amanhã", disse ela com um pequeno sorriso.

Benjamin reajustou seu aperto na garrafa e caminhou pelo corredor quando Edward começou a andar novamente. Seus olhos estavam cautelosos, voando entre Benjamin e Bella.

"Tente trazê-la de volta em uma hora decente", Benjamin provocou Edward quando ele passou. "É noite de escola."

Edward arqueou uma sobrancelha. "Claro", ele disse ironicamente, e com um leve aceno de cabeça, ele continuou pelo corredor em direção a ela.

"Eu não sabia que ele estava vindo", Bella desabafou.

"Eu não disse nada."

"E de qualquer maneira, você não tem nada a ver com quem eu saio."

Seu lábio se contraiu. "Eu não disse nada."

"Isso é o que eu odiava sobre namoro. É muito drama."

"Bella"

Ela soltou um suspiro. "Você não disse nada", ela disse, sua mente racional alcançando suas divagações. Ela esfregou as palmas das mãos nas laterais da saia. "Eu não faço isso. Eu não conheço as regras."

"Não há-"

"_Existem_ regras. É por isso que eu estou de maquiagem, e estou usando o que estou usando, e é por isso que você cheira tão bem agora."

Ele franziu os lábios, obviamente tentando não rir dela. Ela franziu o cenho. "Essa é a _única_ vez que preciso que você me diga o que fazer."

"Você está seguindo de acordo com as minhas expectativas, então eu diria que você está bem".

Ela inclinou a cabeça. "Que expectativas?"

"Eu te trouxe uma coisa." Ele tirou a mão de trás das costas.

"Que expectativas?"

"Eu imaginei que você não ficaria impressionada com flores, e nós estamos no deserto, então é um cacto."

E era. Uma tigela pequena, mas surpreendentemente bonita, de suculentas, incluindo um minúsculo cacto com uma flor vermelha e minúscula. Ela estava distraída por alguns segundos, mas então ela voltou seu olhar para ele. "Que expectativas você teve?"

Ele sorriu. "Eu estou aqui há cerca de um minuto e meio, e você já começou duas discussões comigo."

"Eu não discuti. Não houve discussão."

"Poderia ter sido se eu estivesse empenhado."

Bella teve que se impedir de revirar os olhos. "Então quem está discutindo?"

Ele riu. Bem, ela estava feliz por um deles estar se divertindo.

"Bella, nós tivemos um relacionamento antagônico desde que éramos pouco mais que crianças. Eu não espero nada de você. Você provavelmente está me dando trabalho porque você está esperando que eu seja um idiota. Você sabe por quê?"

"Tenho a sensação de que você vai me contar."

"Porque você é uma idiota e eu sou um idiota." Seu sorriso se suavizou em algo mais sério. "Sou eu. São quarenta e dois diferentes tipos de coisas estranhas, confusas e desajeitadas."

"Uau. Isso soa como uma boa ideia." Bella não gostou da torção que seu coração estava fazendo.

Ele abaixou a cabeça, captando os olhos dela. "É o romance menos romântico que eu posso imaginar." Ele estendeu a mão, roçando as pontas dos dedos no interior do braço dela em um gesto suave e rápido. "Eu não trocaria isso."

Seus lábios dela se curvaram. "Isso é confuso", ela admitiu em voz baixa.

"Eu sei." Ele ofereceu-lhe a tigela na mão. "Pegue o cacto, Bella, e então, seja você. Por razões que desafiam o entendimento, eu gosto de você."

Ela riu. Ela teve que rir. Isso foi um absurdo. Ela pegou a tigela. "Eles são adoráveis."

"Assim como você." Ele arqueou as sobrancelhas. "E, aparentemente, estou cheirando bem."

Agora, ela revirou os olhos, mas ela teve que sorrir. Ele realmente cheirava bem. "Deixe-me apenas guardar." Ela entrou, colocando as suculentas no balcão do banheiro. "Então, agora eu tenho que descobrir como levar um cacto para casa", ela disse ao voltar para o corredor. "Como é típico de você ser trabalhoso", brincou ela.

"Eu sei. Estar apaixonado por mim é uma experiência horrível". Ele gesticulou com a cabeça em direção aos elevadores. "Vamos fazer o melhor disso, vamos?"

**Eba! O PRIMEIRO encontro oficial desses dois! O que será que vai acontecer?**

**Até o próximo capítulo e NÃO ESQUEÇAM DE COMENTAR!**


	12. Chapter 12

**CHEGAMOS NO BENDITO ENCONTRO!**

**Como será que foi? Amor ou guerra? Leiam e me digam o que acharam!**

**Capítulo 12.**

O caminho parecia estar indo bem. Um pouco estranho, mas era esse tipo de cativante estranho. Através de sua visão periférica, ele a viu olhar várias vezes para ele.

"Então, aonde quer que vamos, precisávamos de um carro", disse Bella.

Os lábios dele se contraíram. Ela estava enlouquecendo de curiosidade e tentando não demonstrar. "Um carro é uma necessidade neste caso." Ele disse.

"Nós estamos indo para a lavagem do carro? Eu realmente gosto quando tem sabão colorido."

Ele bateu com o punho no volante. "Espere. Você está tentando me dizer que, depois de tudo que eu passei para impressioná-la, acontece que você é realmente fácil?"

"As coisas que você não sabe sobre mim podem encher uma arca."

"Um vaso de proporções míticas, impossível de preencher na vida real?" Ele olhou para ela e piscou. "Desafio aceito."

Ela virou a cabeça em direção à janela. Pena que ele podia ver no reflexo que ela estava escondendo um pequeno sorriso.

"Então, qual é a sua cor favorita?" ele perguntou.

Ela virou a cabeça para trás. "O que?"

"Sua cor favorita."

"Por quê?"

"Conversa fiada, Bella. Enchendo a arca."

"Com a minha cor favorita?"

"É uma informação importante para ter."

"Por quê?"

"Porque se você escolher verde, eu saberei que é porque você não pode parar de olhar nos meus olhos." Ele se virou para bater os cílios para ela.

"Cuidado com a estrada", ela gritou, pulando na cadeira. "Minha cor favorita é marrom, pelo amor de Deus."

"Marrom?"

"Oh, aqui vamos nós."

Parando em um semáforo, ele olhou para ela, segurando seu olhar. "Eu gosto de marrom", disse ele.

Seus olhos se arregalaram e sua respiração ficou presa. Ele voltou os olhos para a estrada, mordendo o interior de sua bochecha para não sorrir.

"Chegamos" ele disse alguns minutos depois.

Quando eles entraram e Edward pagou, Bella ficou completamente silenciosa. Era ridículo, mas seu coração estava batendo fora de controle. Ele estava nervoso. Esse encontro seria um desastre. Como não poderia ser?

Com certeza, no momento em que se afastaram da bilheteria, ela cruzou os braços sobre o peito. "Você está me padronizando."

Ele riu. Ele não pôde evitar. "Isso eu tenho que ouvir. Prossiga."

"Eu sou uma mulher, então eu tenho que gostar de romances velhos e bobos, certo?"

A risada piorou. Ele balançou a cabeça enquanto procurava um local. "Você já considerou o fato de que nem tudo é sobre você?"

Por apenas um segundo, ele obviamente a pegou desprevenida. O olhar de incerteza confusa que brilhava em suas feições era imensamente satisfatório, uma vez que ele sabia muito bem que ela se recuperaria.

E, com certeza. "Este é um encontro. Você disse a si mesmo que o ponto principal era me impressionar, então como isso pode não ser sobre mim?"

Ele teve que pressionar os lábios em uma linha fina para não rir de novo. Ele se virou para encará-la, pensando que ela estava adorável, mesmo quando o olhava. "Conversa de verdade, quais são as chances de qualquer coisa que eu fizesse impressioná-la? Então, escolhi um filme drive-in por dois motivos." Ele esticou o braço para que estivesse encostado na parte de trás do assento dela enquanto se inclinava para mais perto dela. "O primeiro deve ser óbvio. Você sabe como essas coisas funcionam, certo? Você sobe no banco de trás, para conforto, e se o filme é muito chato ..." Ele balançou as sobrancelhas.

Os olhos dela dispararam para os lábios dele, e o inferno se isso não enviasse um raio pela espinha dele. "Você acha que vamos dar uns amassos?"

"Só se ficarmos entediados, eu disse."

"Uh huh." Os olhos dela permaneceram nos lábios dele por mais um segundo antes de ela olhar para cima novamente. "E a segunda razão?"

Ele apertou os lábios. Essa coisa toda não foi fácil para ele também. Foi contra todos os instintos que ele tinha para dar a essa mulher algo tão pessoal quanto ele estava prestes a fazer. Ele suspirou. "Então, eu sou o caçula de três filhos. Todos nós somos brilhantes."

"E modestos."

"Não. Nenhum de nós... Como poderíamos ser?" Ele suspirou. "Fomos criados dessa maneira - para saber que éramos espertos e esperávamos grandes coisas. Não me interprete mal. Vi e fiz coisas incríveis. Não lamento minha infância ou algo dramático assim. Foi bom , mas..."

O olhar de Bella era curioso enquanto ela o estudava. "Parece intenso", disse ela, e ele não achou que ela estivesse sendo irônica.

"Poderia ser. Então, eu cheguei na minha adolescência, e as coisas ficaram angustiantes."

"Não brinca."

"Certo. Eu era o típico adolescente zangado. Tantas atividades. Meu pai era, é claro, _meu pai_ \- um médico importante, então ele não estava por perto tanto. O segundo emprego de tempo integral da minha mãe era ser diretora de atividades para nós, os queridinhos. E eu não tinha mais idéia de como falar com ela como um ser humano normal. "

"Por causa da coisa do adolescente raivoso?"

"Exatamente. Mas aos domingos, ela tirava a manhã de folga para relaxar com uma sangria e um filme antigo."

Bella olhou para ele, o menor sorriso brincando em seus lábios. "E você assistia com ela", ela terminou.

"Sim."

"E você queria compartilhar isso comigo."

"Sim."

Ela olhou mais um pouco e depois abaixou a cabeça. "Droga", ela murmurou baixinho.

"O que?" ele perguntou.

Levantando a cabeça, ela sorriu para ele. "Eu odeio quando você está certo."

"Sobre o que estou certo?"

"Você realmente pode ser charmoso quando quer."

Sorrindo, ele finalmente cedeu ao desejo que teve a noite toda. Ele estendeu a mão e pegou a mão dela. Sem palavras, mantendo os olhos nos dela, ele levou a mão aos lábios e deu um longo beijo ali. Sua expressão, sua linguagem corporal, ficou suave, e ela ainda estava sorrindo para ele.

"Vou pegar comida para nós", disse ele, apertando a mão dela mais uma vez antes de soltar. "Hambúrgueres?"

"Só se houver também milkshakes. Ah, e pipoca."

"Você é de alta manutenção, afinal."

Ele voltou com a comida deles assim que o filme começou. Reclinaram os bancos da frente para ter uma visão desobstruída por trás e se acomodaram para assistir It Happened One Night, estrelado por Clark Gable e Claudette Colbert.

"Você já assistiu isso?" Edward perguntou.

"Está em preto e branco."

"Isso não é uma resposta, Bella."

"Não. Minha casa não era uma casa de romance dos velhos tempos. Mais como beisebol e reality show".

"Caramba."

"Pois é."

Eles assistiram, e não demorou muito para Bella cruzar os braços. Ela ficou com aquele olhar irritado onde apertou os lábios e estreitou os olhos. Foi meio refrescante ter seu olhar direcionado para outro lugar pela primeira vez.

"O que?" ele perguntou quando ficou curioso demais sobre o que ela estava pensando.

"Entendo por que você gosta deste filme."

"Você entende? Por quê?"

"Porque ele é você. Ele é um idiota arrogante que acha que sabe tudo. Você ouve esse diálogo? Ele a enviará para o papai se ela não se comportar. Ela tem mais de 21 anos."

Ele jogou alguns grãos de pipoca nela. "Assista ao filme. É para ser engraçado. Você não deve levar isso a sério."

"Só estou dizendo, não vou gostar desse cara só porque ele é bonito."

"Oh, eu estou bem ciente disso."

Ela olhou para ele e sorriu.

"É Clark Gable. Todo mundo acha que Clark Gable é bonito", disse Edward.

"Oh, bem, se ele é do seu tipo..."

"Ele é do tipo de todo mundo. Se um cara diz que não ligaria para Clark Gable, ele está mentindo. Ele é o Robert Downy Jr. do seu tempo."

"Aww. Você tem uma queda", ela brincou, sorrindo para ele por causa de seu shake de morango.

"Esta é uma cena icônica", Edward disse quando se tratava da cena em que os dois personagens principais tinham que dividir um quarto. "Ver Clark Gable sem camisa levou a um declínio nas vendas de camisetas na época".

"O que?" Ela zombou. "Isso é um absurdo." Ela pegou o telefone.

"O que você está fazendo?"

"Estou pesquisando no Google, obviamente."

"Só porque estamos sozinhos neste carro não significa que você pode usar seu celular no cinema."

Ela estava olhando para ele. Levou um momento para perceber que era porque ele a estava tocando novamente. Ele estendeu a mão para agarrar o pulso dela. Isso os trouxe para perto. Os olhos dele dispararam para os lábios dela.

"Assista ao filme", disseram seus lábios.

"Sim." Sua voz era áspera para seus próprios ouvidos. Ele voltou para a tela, tentando ignorar o fato de o ar no carro ter transformado em eletricidade estática. Era incrivelmente difícil manter as mãos para si.

O que ela faria se ele esticasse o braço e a abraçasse?

Ele estava se divertindo, tentando descobrir como ela iria chutar a bunda dele quando ele se assustou de seu devaneio pelo grito de indignação de Bella. "Ele é insuportável."

"O que Clark fez agora?"

"Você está assistindo isso? Ouça-o. Ele acha que ela não mergulha seu donut direito." Ela apontou para a tela enorme. "Porque existe uma maneira correta de mergulhar uma rosquinha? No entanto, você sabe qual é a verdadeira questão disso?"

"Quem diabos arruinaria uma boa xícara de café mergulhando um donut nela?"

"Exatamente. "O sorriso dela se alargou, e ele prendeu a respiração. _Jesus, ela era linda._

O sorriso dela caiu um pouco em algo não tão exuberante. Ela o estudou e respirou fundo. Por um segundo, ele pensou que ela iria se inclinar e beijá-lo.

Ela não o fez, mas quando voltou para a tela, ela se aproximou infinitamente mais perto dele.

E quando ele se esticou e deixou o braço cair sobre as costas dela, ela não o afastou. Ela olhou para a frente, mas não o afastou.

A pele dela era tão macia.

E alguns minutos depois, ela se mexeu novamente e, oh, tentativamente descansou a cabeça no ombro dele. Edward nunca esteve tão ridiculamente satisfeito com algo em sua vida. Seu sorriso era ofuscante, e ele estava feliz que ela não pudesse realmente vê-lo da posição em que estava.

"Viu?" ele murmurou contra o cabelo dela alguns minutos depois. "Ele é uma oportunidade igual para tudo. Está repreendendo as habilidades do pai dela agora. Não se trata apenas de falar com a pequena mulher."

"Isso não o torna mais atraente. Idiotas arrogantes não são excitantes."

"Humm".

"Eles não são."

"Humm".

Ela balançou a cabeça, mas se aconchegou ainda mais debaixo do braço dele. Então, durante a cena mais famosa do filme - onde Claudette Colbert tem sucesso onde Clark Gable falhou e conseguiu uma carona, Bella bateu no joelho dele com a palma da mão.

"Veja", ela cantou. "Ela tem inteligência por conta própria. Capaz de cuidar de si mesma _e_ dele, se ele calasse a boca e a deixasse ajudar. Você sabe, como se ela fosse uma pessoa igualmente capaz"

Ele riu, olhando para ela quando ela olhou para ele. O rosto dela estava tão perto. Os lábios dela estavam tão perto. "Você sabe o que poderíamos fazer se você odiasse o filme ..." ele disse, passando uma mecha de cabelo atrás da orelha dela.

Ela inalou bruscamente, seus olhos escureceram com excitação e desejo inconfundíveis. Ela respirou fundo, seus olhos encontrando os dele furtivamente. "Ainda não", ela sussurrou.

Ele lambeu os lábios, congelado em seu olhar. Ele cantarolou um reconhecimento, mas não desviou o olhar e não parou de passar os dedos logo atrás da orelha dela.

Por mais que ele quisesse beijá-la, pressioná-la neste espaçoso banco traseiro, vê-la assistir ao filme era quase tão divertido. Apesar de tudo, ele sabia que ela estava entrando no filme. Ela parecia completamente abalada no final, quando parecia que tudo ia desmoronar.

"Eu entendo você, Clark. O amor é horrível", Bella disse enquanto a confissão de amor de Clark Gable era arrastada para fora dele no momento mais baixo.

"Não faça isso", ela murmurou quando Claudette estava prestes a se casar com o homem errado. "Você sabe que não quer fazer isso."

E quando Claudette fugiu de seu casamento, Bella fez o menor grito de triunfo que ela sufocou atrás dos lábios fechados. Edward riu. "Você gostou", ele acusou.

"Foi horrível", ela argumentou, mas estava sorrindo. "Eu não gostei."

"Uh huh." Ele realmente_, realmente_ queria beijá-la.

Ela respirou fundo. "Nós..." Ela fechou os olhos, afastando-se um pouco dele. "Temos um dia cedo amanhã."

Ele pressionou a língua no céu da boca, determinado a aprender com seus erros. Ele não ia discutir com ela, dizer a ela que desistisse. Claro, ele queria que ela. Ele sabia que ela queria; estava escrito em todo o rosto dela.

Em vez disso, ele se endireitou. Ele juntou o lixo e foi despejá-lo. Então, ele voltou ao carro e os levou de volta ao hotel.

Quando ele saiu do cine drive-in, Bella estendeu a mão e colocou a mão sobre a dele no câmbio.

Edward sorriu, mais satisfeito do que se lembrava de estar em um longo tempo. Ele virou a mão e entrelaçou os dedos, aproveitando o silêncio.

**Foooofos! Não foi tão mal o encontro deles né? Hehehe**

**Até o próximo e NÃO ESQUEÇAM DE COMENTAR!**


	13. Chapter 13

**PREPAREM O CORAÇÃO!**

**Capítulo 13. **

Bella estava conversando com um casal de residentes sobre um caso - um bebê com hidrocefalia que havia sofrido nove cirurgias nos dezoito meses de vida - quando sentiu um zumbido no quadril. Isso, é claro, era típico. Havia várias razões pelas quais qualquer médico estava à disposição de centenas de pessoas diferentes que poderiam ter perguntas para eles. Então, Bella não perdeu uma batida em sua explicação quando ela puxou o telefone do bolso para olhar para ele.

"Como não é atípico para esses tipos de pacientes, em sua última cirurgia, a ETV foi realizada em conjunto com um CPC, uma cauterização do plexo coróide e ..."

O nome no texto a distraiu.

_Edward._

Ao ver seu nome, uma emoção a percorreu e uma onda de alegria maníaca puxou seus lábios para cima. Ela passou a mensagem sem pensar, ansiosa para saber o que dizia.

"Boas notícias, Dr. Swan-Black?" um dos residentes perguntou.

"Oh." Bella levantou a cabeça antes que ela pudesse ler a mensagem, percebendo apenas então que ela parou de falar no meio da frase. "Hum, sim. Boas notícias. Boas notícias sobre um paciente." Ela podia sentir suas bochechas esquentarem. "Como eu estava dizendo, um CPC foi realizado devido a ..."

Onde ela estava falando em frases claras e concisas antes do texto, agora ela começou a tropeçar em suas palavras. Enquanto ela estava acostumada a pensar em muitas coisas ao mesmo tempo, enquanto ainda mantinha uma conversa ou latidos na sala de cirurgia, Bella foi de alguma forma jogada por uma intensa curiosidade. Ela estava morrendo de vontade de saber o que Edward havia mandado uma mensagem para ela.

Gaguejando rapidamente um adeus aos residentes agora confusos, Bella bateu em um retiro apressado. Ela correu pelo corredor e, no momento em que estava fora de vista, entrou na sala escura mais próxima, precisando ficar sozinha para se reagrupar. Encostada na parede, Bella rangeu os dentes, ignorando teimosamente a voz em sua cabeça, pedindo-lhe que olhasse para a mensagem.

_Juvenil_, ela se repreendeu. Pelo amor de Deus, ela tinha ido no twitter. Mesmo agora, inquietação vertiginosa vibrou através dela. Sua pele estava eletrizada, como se Edward estivesse lá na sala com ela, inclinando-se para sussurrar sua mensagem em seu ouvido.

Ridículo, ela pensou. Ela era uma médica ocupada, não uma adolescente com olhos de lua; ela precisava agir assim. Havia toda possibilidade de uma vida depender de sua concentração a qualquer momento.

Mas ... esse não era o caso neste momento em particular.

Sucumbindo a sua risonha adolescente interior, Bella pegou seu telefone do bolso novamente. Ela mordeu o lábio inferior, ignorando as emoções que corriam por sua espinha quando ela trouxe a mensagem dele.

Edward: Você é _exatamente_ minha marca de heroína.

Bella revirou os olhos, mas ela teve que morder o lábio com mais força para não sorrir como uma tola. Ela podia adivinhar onde isso estava indo. Em um nível químico, essa coisa absurda que eles estavam tendo ultimamente estava a par do que aconteceu com o cérebro quando você ingeriu cocaína ou heroína.

Era uma descrição apropriada. O que ela estava sentindo era como um vício - incessante, alto e consumindo, como se os centros prioritários de seu cérebro tivessem sido reprogramados para colocar Edward e todas as atividades relacionadas a Edward no topo. Era irritante, mas também maravilhoso de uma maneira estranha e inesperada. Como se houvesse o resto do mundo, e então houvesse essa bolha brilhante que existia apenas para eles.

Bella: Você está certo. Ser viciado em heroína de verdade pode ser pior do que estar apaixonada por você.

Ela observou os pontos saltando na parte inferior da tela, ansiosos demais quando ele digitou sua resposta.

Edward: Perspectiva é tudo. Como está o seu dia, linda?

Por que o carinho a deixou sem fôlego, Bella não podia nem começar a entender. Ou talvez fosse a pergunta dele. Fazia tanto tempo desde que alguém se importava com o que ela estava fazendo. O coração dela doeu. Ela sentia falta desse tipo de intimidade.

Por que ele? Seu coração torceu com a pergunta que ela se fez tantas vezes. Ela soltou um suspiro de frustração, desejando que sua cabeça e seu coração chegassem à mesma página. Rejeite-o - e toda essa bobagem perturbadora, irritante, surpreendente e maravilhosa - ou ceda. Divirta-se.

Bella: Você nunca se cansa de ter que me convencer de que é isso que eu quero?

Por um longo e doloroso minuto, não houve movimento em sua extremidade do telefone. Então, os pontos começaram a saltar, e um segundo depois sua mensagem chegou.

Edward: Muitas vezes, mas isso não parece me parar, meu doce vício.

Bella riu, principalmente rindo de si mesma. Sim. O fato de o homem a enfurecer tantas vezes quanto a impressionou não parou como ela se sentia por ele. Inferno, apenas o pensamento dele havia interrompido o que seria um encontro fácil e emocionante com uma estrela de cinema conhecida internacionalmente.

Se toda essa coisa de amor lhe fizesse o favor de fazer sentido, ela ficaria muito menos chateada com isso.

Considerando sua primeira pergunta, Bella hesitou outro momento antes de responder.

Bella: Tem sido um dia realmente ruim, na verdade. Eu tinha um paciente de dezoito meses com complicações graves no pós-operatório e meu carro não ligava. Não tive tempo de lidar com isso, então peguei um Uber aqui.

Então ela se afastou da parede, lembrando-se de que tinha coisas para fazer e muita papelada para acompanhar.

Antes de chegar ao fundo do corredor, seu telefone tocou novamente.

Edward: Eu posso te dar uma carona hoje à noite, se você quiser.

Ela sorriu, mas antes que ela pudesse responder, ele enviou outro texto.

Edward: Uma carona para CASA. Onde eu vou deixá-la sem colocar a mão em você ou tocar em você de uma maneira íntima.

Edward: A menos que você queira que eu te toque dessa maneira.

Edward: Ou jantar. Nós também poderíamos fazer isso.

Edward: Seguido pelo toque.

Edward: Nós podemos fazer as duas coisas, mas não devemos fazer ao mesmo tempo. Tenho certeza de que isso iria nos expulsar do restaurante.

Edward: Então, novamente, há comida para viagem.

Os ombros de Bella tremeram em uma risada silenciosa e ela sorriu com carinho para o telefone.

Bella: Você terminou?

Edward: Talvez.

Ele enviou um sorriso largo emoji com sua mensagem, e ela quase podia ver seu sorriso brincalhão. Era tão estranho como ela o conhecia tão bem, conhecia suas expressões.

Bella: O jantar seria bom, na verdade.

~ 0 ~

No final do jantar, o dia estressante de Bella havia desaparecido. Edward a deixou desabafar; ele lamentou e depois a distraiu bem e completamente com um debate nerd sobre os novos filmes de Guerra nas Estrelas.

"Talvez eu esteja apenas apegado ao universo extenso dos livros, agora extinto, porque eles foram a minha fuga na faculdade de medicina", disse ele. "Mas, independentemente disso, Ben é, e sempre será, o filho de Luke para mim. Han e Leia não têm motivos para nomear seu filho Ben. Obi-Wan não era o mentor deles. Han nem gostava dele. E não gosta. Não faça começar a falar sobre a ideia de que Han e Leia foram separados. "

Bella revirou os olhos. "Me surpreenda. Você não consegue entender o conceito de que uma líder sem noção como Leia pode ficar cansada de um pirata espacial arrogante, hum?"

Depois do jantar, porque ela ainda não estava pronta para ir para casa, ela sugeriu café.

E então, ela ficou sem desculpas para continuar com ele.

Não passou despercebido para Bella que, quando ela saiu do carro, seu habitual passo tinha diminuído propositalmente enquanto ela e Edward se dirigiam para a porta dela. Eles estavam parando. Ela estava parada, e quanto mais perto chegavam à porta, mais rápido seu batimento cardíaco gaguejava.

Ela não queria que a noite terminasse. O espaço em que estavam era bom. O calor percorreu suas veias quando ele entrelaçou os dedos, segurando a mão dela enquanto passeavam. Ele a fez rir, contando uma história sobre seu irmão. Ela sempre gostou de ouvi-lo. Bem, quando ele não estava falando com ela. Ele era carismático, inteligente e envolvente.

Sim, ela gostava dele. Ela não esperava isso. Uma vez, quando estavam na faculdade, ela gostou dele. Gostava de conversar com ele. Gostava de suas brincadeiras. Ela estava ansiosa por aquela aula. Sim, ele poderia ser irritante, mas ser amiga dele era legal.

Mas então ele fez aquilo. Aquela coisa chata que os caras fazem quando eles fingem querer serem seus amigos, quando – na verdade- o que eles realmente querem era entrar em suas calças. E não apenas ele violou essa confiança, como também insultou Jacob; o marido, a melhor amiga dela. Jake nunca tinha sido nada além de gentil e bom com ela.

Ela gostava dele. Ela realmente gostava dele. Gostava da pequena emoção que percorreu sua espinha quando ele inclinou a cabeça para mais perto dela enquanto continuava sua história e ela vasculhou sua bolsa em busca de suas chaves.

Bella fechou os olhos brevemente, presa entre a onda vertiginosa de amargura - ela estava fodidamente ferida, para seu aborrecimento - e com uma pontada de culpa. Ela nunca quis estar apaixonada em primeiro lugar, mas o amor não era uma escolha. Realmente, gostar desse bastardo arrogante tinha que ser algum tipo de traição.

O amor não era uma escolha. Ela sempre disse a si mesma que poderia se afastar disso. Mas Jacob não tinha adivinhado onde ela terminaria?

_"Você não pode fugir dele. Ele está aqui. Você está aqui. Não há nada que qualquer um de nós possa fazer sobre isso."_

E agora aqui estavam eles. Finalmente. Eles estavam sozinhos, próximos demais para ter amizade. A mão dela estava na porta e ele estava encostado no batente, a cabeça inclinada para baixo. Havia um convite em seus lábios, um desejo em seu estômago de inclinar a cabeça e beijá-lo.

_Inferno!,_ ela queria tanto beijá-lo. Era uma sensação inebriante, uma necessidade, um desejo tão grande que ela mal conseguia segurar a força de vontade para não se apoiar naquelas últimas polegadas escassas. O desejo guerreava com aquela voz em sua cabeça que gritava por que ele, por que ele, por que ele?

E a voz calma e irritantemente calma que a respondeu. Porque ele era brilhante e interessante. Porque ele falava a língua dela. Porque ele poderia ser gentil e compassivo.

Porque ela o amava.

Ela fechou os olhos, respirando fundo e inalando o cheiro dele. Ela ouviu o farfalhar de suas roupas e quase pulou fora de sua pele quando sentiu a palma da mão quente contra sua bochecha.

Ele suspirou, e sua voz quando falou foi um murmúrio silencioso. "É uma história de amor horrível, não é?"

"É?" ela perguntou, sem abrir os olhos.

"Horrível." Os dedos dele roçaram os cabelos dela. As pontas dos dedos dele estavam deliciosas correndo contra o couro cabeludo. "Eu vi e fiquei impressionado com o quão bonita você era. Então, eu ouvi você e você era tão inteligente, tão esperta. Mas você era a garota errada e eu era o garoto errado." Ele riu - uma risada sem alegria. "Bella, como seriam nossas vidas se eu tivesse sido forte o suficiente para ir embora quando soube que você nunca poderia ser minha?"

Ela se perguntou mais de uma vez o que teria acontecido. Se ele nunca a tivesse beijado naquela festa, ela teria conseguido tirá-lo da cabeça?

Era por isso que ela ainda hesitava, apesar do desejo ardente de beijá-lo. O primeiro beijo dele mudou seu mundo inteiro, todo o seu ser. Um pensamento tão irracional, ridículo, e, no entanto, era inexplicavelmente verdadeiro. Ela nunca mais foi a mesma desde então.

Se ela o beijasse agora, seria dele. Prová-lo novamente, depois que ela o deixasse cortejá-la, seria cair sobre o penhasco que ela vinha lutando há tanto tempo.

Por que o coração dela tinha que querer ele? Muito. Isso doía.

O polegar dele roçou o ponto ideal logo atrás da orelha dela, e ela cansou. Cansou de lutar. Ela colocou a mão na parte de trás da cabeça dele e o levou até ela. Houve uma explosão de eletricidade que atravessou seu corpo quando os lábios deles se conectaram, e Bella choramingou.

Era poesia beijá-lo assim. Ela nunca soube que um beijo poderia ser picante, cativar e ressoar como um sino vibrando no centro de tudo o que ela era. Foi lindo esse beijo. Doloroso. Seu coração doía quando os lábios dele se moveram sobre os dela.

Ele fez um barulhinho no fundo da garganta, perto de um gemido. Ele sentiu isso também - essa dor, essa necessidade, essa conexão louca e elétrica. Tão forte. Quando seus braços a envolveram, algo como alívio tomou conta dela. Alguma voz minúscula sussurrou em seu ouvido. _Sim. É isso. Ele_.

Seria sempre e para sempre ele. Foi por isso que seus lábios funcionavam assim. Como a coisa mais doce que ela já sentiu e a mais quente. Chamas lambiam seu interior, mas era a melhor queimadura. Ela agarrou sua jaqueta, de repente desesperada com o desejo de consumi-lo. Ela abriu a boca para ele, pegando a língua dele dentro dela. Ela estremeceu, se afogando no gosto dele.

Ela interrompeu o beijo com um suspiro, apertando os olhos com força. Com uma respiração trêmula, ela inclinou a testa contra a dele.

_Caga ou sai da moita_, ela rosnou para si mesma internamente, e então teve que morder a parte interna da bochecha para não rir.

Era uma coisa tão feia de se pensar em um dos momentos mais românticos de sua vida. Mas era tão perfeitamente eles.

Esta não era uma bela história de amor.

Ela se inclinou, beijando-o novamente - uma coisa macia e tenra. Não é feio, no entanto. Frustrante, enlouquecedor e, _oh, Deus_, ela sentiu como se pudesse voar!

Por um capricho, ela deslizou as mãos para as costas dele e, em seguida, enfiou os dedos nos bolsos dele, segurando sua bunda - droga, ele fez os barulhinhos mais bonitos para ela - mas também apalpou sua carteira. Uma vez que ela colocou as mãos nela, tirou-a do bolso e se afastou.

"O que você está-" Edward começou, mas cortou instantaneamente quando ela puxou um preservativo embrulhado em papel alumínio da carteira dele. Em um instante, sua expressão tornou-se fechada e cautelosa.

"Eu sabia." Ela murmurou.

Ele suspirou. "Você sabia o que?"

Ela acenou com a camisinha na cara dele. "Você tem certeza de seus poderes de sedução? Foi sempre isso que você estava querendo."

"Não", ele disse com firmeza.

Ela balançou a cabeça, odiando a voz duvidosa que sussurrou em seu ouvido. "Você me queria desde que éramos pouco mais que crianças." Não havia nada que ela tivesse que ter insegurança. Se ele tivesse que recorrer a jogos para conseguir o que queria, esse era o seu próprio mau funcionamento e não o problema dela. "Eu não sou o prêmio de ninguém. Você pode continuar esperando se isso é tudo que você quer de mim."

Com isso, ela se virou e abriu a porta. Ela não tinha dado dois passos antes dele estender a mão para detê-la. "Bella, não", ele disse com ênfase, agarrando seu braço para puxá-la de volta para ele.

Bella puxou seu braço fora de seu aperto. "Você ainda não aprendeu, idiota? Não me agarre."

Ele levantou as mãos em um gesto apaziguador. "Me escute, ok?" Ele manteve as mãos levantadas onde ela podia vê-las. "Eu não estou jogando nenhum jogo com você. Isso nem faz sentido." Ainda com as mãos levantadas, ele deu um passo à frente e abaixou a voz, tornando-a profunda e rouca. "Nós dois sabemos muito bem que eu poderia ter você, se isso era tudo que eu queria."

Ela abriu a boca para falar, mas fechou-a novamente com a mesma rapidez. _Ele tinha razão_. Ela fora a única a pular nele, não o contrário.

Seus olhos segurando os dela, ele abaixou as mãos e deu outro passo em sua direção. "Nós dois sabemos aonde isso está indo." Ele abaixou a cabeça e deslizou a ponta do nariz ao longo da dela. "Nós dois sabemos o que você quer."

"Você sempre acha que sabe o que eu quero", ela rosnou, mas faltava a borda da verdadeira irritação. Suas palavras estrondosas e sua proximidade não seriam ignoradas. A eletricidade disparou por suas veias, enrolando-se em seu núcleo e queimando seus mamilos.

"Diga-me que estou errado." Ele levantou a cabeça para encontrar os olhos dela. "Mas isso não importa, Bella. Você é tudo para mim. Eu não sei explicar mais do que você, mas você é tudo. Se você quisesse esperar, eu esperaria para sempre".

Bella mordeu com força o lábio. As mãos dela estavam apoiadas no peito dele, abertas para que ela pudesse sentir o batimento cardíaco dele contra a palma da mão. Ela nem sabia quando tinha feito isso. O pulso dela estava agitado, mas o dele também igualmente frenético.

Sob o empurrão caótico de uma tremenda maré, algo dentro de Bella quebrou. Ela era dele. Por mais enlouquecedor e complicado que isso fosse. Mas ele era dela, e ele sabia muito bem.

Flexionando os dedos em torno da camisa dele, Bella puxou Edward para dentro. O suspiro dele lhe deu uma tremenda satisfação, e ela não deu tempo para ele se recuperar antes de empurrá-lo contra a porta fechada e beijá-lo.

Quando ela o beijou, reivindicando sua boca com os lábios e a língua, suas mãos deslizaram pelo corpo dele até o botão da calça. Desabotoando-o com um puxão, ela puxou o zíper para baixo e colocou a mão na protuberância quente dele.

"Jesus, Bella", ele gemeu em sua boca quando ela o esfregou.

Ela mordeu os lábios dele e arrastou os dentes ao longo de sua bochecha até sua orelha. "Você vai me dizer não?"

"Não." Ele virou a cabeça para pegar o beijo dela novamente. "Não, eu não vou."

Segurando a frente da camisa em suas mãos novamente, ela o puxou para fora da porta e o empurrou pelo corredor. "O que você está-" Mas antes que ele pudesse terminar sua pergunta, ela jogou os dois no chão. Ela estava mirando no sofá, mas seus movimentos eram deselegantes, presos como ela estava entre um desejo que descia às profundezas de sua alma e os últimos momentos de morte da coisa simples que ela queria - nunca amar, nunca se apaixonar assim, e especialmente nunca se apaixonar por esse homem em particular.

Claro que ela também sentia todas as coisas boas. Ela sentiu uma ternura tão tremenda, uma profunda reverência por esse homem terrível e maravilhoso, que ela mal podia respirar ao seu redor. Mas agora não era hora de falar com aquela voz. Havia fogo dentro dela, e o fogo não era nada senão destrutivo. Ela deixou consumi-la; consumir os dois.

Montando sobre ele, ela se inclinou, a boca na dele novamente, beijando-o como se ele fosse o ar que ela respirava. Suas mãos e dedos enviaram deliciosos formigamentos através dela quando ele os deslizou sob a blusa, dançando e pressionando ao longo de sua pele. Ela pegou seu comprimento quente e duro na mão, acariciando-o antes de colocar a camisinha.

A hora de explorar ficaria para mais tarde. A hora de _adorar_ ficaria para mais tarde. Eles teriam tempo, mas não agora.

Agora, tendo abaixado as calças o suficiente para conseguir o que precisava, Bella se levantou e o guiou dentro dela. Lá, ela parou quando os dois gritaram. As mãos de Edward apertaram sua cintura, com força suficiente para que ela sentisse os dedos dele em sua pele, mas isso era bom. Ela precisava da firmeza.

Isso a deixou tonta, o jeito que isso a fizera sentir. Ela sempre foi completa em si mesma. Ela acreditava que um e um dava dois. Mas isso - estar conectado com ele dessa maneira - ela não tinha contexto. Era um sentimento de totalidade que ela não sabia que existia.

Equilibrando-se com a mão em concha na definição de seu peito, ela começou a se mover sobre ele. Não lento. Não, ela não deu tempo a nenhum dos dois para recuperar o fôlego, mas balançou contra ele, levando-o mais fundo, observando o que sentia se desenrolar em seu rosto. Sua respiração estava irregular, sua boca aberta como se houvesse palavras em seus lábios que continuavam sendo interrompidas por um gemido ou um gemido.

Sem palavras. Apenas o fogo do edifício, consumindo e queimando todas as coisas que ela não deveria ter sido capaz de conciliar. Ela era impiedosa na maneira como o montava, punindo-o por todas as coisas horríveis que ele tinha dito sobre Jake, por todas as vezes que ele disse a ela que as coisas que ela queria para sua própria vida estavam erradas, que ele conhecia melhor as coisas que ela deveria querer. Que ela deveria quere-lo.

Ela queria, e ela o pegou.

E ele a pegou de volta, empurrando-se para encontrar o ritmo de seus quadris. Suas mãos seguraram sua bunda e ele grunhiu quando ela raspou as unhas em seu peito. _Porra_, ele estava atingindo o local perfeito dentro dela, e ela podia sentir a bobina de um orgasmo que quase a assustou.

_Oh sim_. Ela era um trem de carga prestes a descer de um penhasco com este. Ela podia sentir isso chegando; Desastre e libertação e -

"Bella!" Edward gritou seu nome, suas mãos segurando a pele de sua bunda com força e força. Aquele choque de dor trouxe consigo uma onda de prazer que ameaçava derrubá-la no chão. Ela segurou os ombros de Edward pelo bem de sua vida, um grito estrangulado balançando através dela quando suas paredes se apertaram em torno de seu pau pulsante.

O mundo ficou branco, depois preto.

Quando ela pôde respirar e ver novamente, ela descobriu que estava desabada sobre Edward, enrolada nele, tremendo contra ele. Sua respiração estava irregular perto de sua orelha, mas seus braços estavam em volta dela, sua mão pressionada contra as costas de uma maneira que ela achou tão doce e reconfortante.

O mundo não era o mesmo que minutos antes, mas tudo bem. Mais do que tudo bem, havia essa estranha e quente sensação de bem-estar que a inundou quando ela estava deitada em seus braços, se aquecendo no rescaldo de um orgasmo devastador.

"Meu Deus", ele murmurou baixinho.

Ela riu e abaixou a cabeça no pescoço dele, inalando o perfume de homem tingido de loção pós-barba. Ela estremeceu. Inferno, ela também gostava disso - seu cheiro, seu toque, seu gosto. Ela gostou da experiência visceral dele. Ela era viciada.

Ela estava apaixonada.

Quando ele se contorceu um pouco, ela rolou para o lado. Seus ossos ainda pareciam gelatina, mas ela conseguiu fazê-los funcionar bem o suficiente para puxar as calças de volta.

Ao lado dela, Edward assobiou, estremecendo quando ele chegou para cuidar da camisinha. Bella franziu a testa. "O que há de errado?"

Ele sorriu, seus olhos sonolentos e encapuzados encontrando os dela. Ele estendeu a mão, acariciando sua bochecha com as costas dos nós dos dedos. "Eu acho que você me deu queimadura de tapete."

Bella sentou-se. "O quê? Deixe-me ver. Vira".

Com pouca coisa, seu sorriso só ficou maior. "Oh, essa é uma frase." Ele enrolou uma mecha de cabelo ao redor do dedo. "Você só quer olhar para a minha bunda."

Ela revirou os olhos. "Vira", ela disse novamente, sua voz mais imponente.

"Se você insiste, doutora." Ele caiu de bruços.

Bella ofegou. Com certeza, havia duas manchas brilhantes de vermelho, uma em cada uma das bochechas de sua bunda. Ela assobiou para a pele crua e as pequenas manchas de bolha que estavam surgindo. "Oh, inferno. Me desculpe."

Ele riu. "Vale a pena." Ele esticou a cabeça para olhá-la, seu sorriso ficando perverso. "Ser maltratado por você era cerca de noventa jeitos excitantes".

Apesar de tudo, Bella corou de prazer. Ela balançou a cabeça. "Levante-se. Você precisa de tratamento. Deite-se no sofá e eu vou buscar o que precisamos."

"Aposto que não é tão excêntrico quanto parece."

"Deite."

"Sim, senhora." Ele riu, colocando a cabeça em seus braços embalados enquanto estava deitado de bruços no sofá. "Eu deveria saber que sexo com você incluiria algum tipo de lesão."

Enquanto ela pegava o anti-séptico e algumas compressas frias do freezer, Bella teve que rir também.

**FINALMENTE!**

**Nossa, quem aí mal podia esperar para esse dia acontecer? De Bella finalmente se entregar a sensação de amar alguém? **

**Enfim, veremos os próximos capítulos!**

**Até lá!**


	14. Chapter 14

Ahhhh o romance! 3

Capítulo 14.

Edward acordou sozinho, cercado por um perfume inebriante. Demorou um minuto para se lembrar de onde estava e por que se sentia tão bêbado. Ele estava letárgico e seus músculos doíam em lugares que ele nem sabia que existiam. Ele abriu os olhos lentamente para a luz da manhã.

Por alguns minutos, ele se permitiu relaxar. Ele conseguiu o que queria. Levou mais tempo do que qualquer outra coisa em sua vida, mas a ele não foi negado.

Embora não esteja incorreto, o pensamento parecia errado de alguma forma. Isso não era algo que ele deveria estar se gabando, era? Velho hábito discutido em sua cabeça. Ele estava certo, não estava? Eles eram bons juntos, compatíveis em todos os níveis.

Eles eram tão_, tão_ bons juntos.

Ela tinha sido gloriosa na primeira vez. Ela tinha sido um anjo vingativo, radiante em sua destruição de tudo o que tinham sido um para o outro. O acerto de contas que ela havia feito era nada menos que divino. Ele havia mudado então. Alterado em seu âmago. Ela o marcou como dela.

Suas mãos tinham sido tão gentis quando ela trabalhou para medicá-lo. E então, brincalhona quando ela deu um pequeno beliscão nas bochechas de seu traseiro. Eles conversaram, riram e beijaram.

E então, ela deu a ele o presente mais incrível. Ela o pegou pela mão - tão inesperadamente tímida com aquele rubor vermelho nas bochechas - e o levou para o quarto. Lá, ela o deixou descascar suas camadas, expondo a carne que ele apenas sonhava em tocar. Ela colocou os braços em volta do pescoço dele, confiando nele quando ele a deitou na cama. Ela abriu as pernas para ele, aceitando-o, envolvendo-o dentro dela. Eles fizeram amor com os olhos abertos, olhar fixo um no outro. Seus lábios, abertos enquanto ofegavam, roçavam, e eles trocavam respirações com cada pedra suave de seus quadris contra os dela.

Ele estava certo. Isso valeu tudo.

Então, por que ela não estava na cama com ele, ainda enrolada em seus braços?

Edward tamborilou com as pontas dos dedos na colcha. Ele tinha certeza de que ele estava certo o tempo todo, e a noite passada havia provado isso. Mas só porque os dois juntos era inebriante, diferente de tudo que Edward já conhecia, não significava que Bella tinha que querer tanto.

Fazia muito tempo para que Bella simplesmente tivesse ido ao banheiro. Edward levantou-se, recuperando as calças de onde elas haviam sido abandonadas às pressas na noite anterior. Ele se levantou e saiu da sala, se perguntando se Bella iria fazer um ato de desaparecimento na manhã seguinte. Se alguém poderia desaparecer de sua própria casa, era ela.

Os sons de cheiros crepitantes e deliciosos chamaram sua atenção para a cozinha. Ele ficou perplexo por um momento, imaginando se ela tinha um chef particular. Ele teve que fechar a boca para reprimir um gemido ao ver o que o cumprimentava.

Bella estava no fogão, vestida com uma camiseta grande que não caía muito além de sua bunda, suas pernas deslumbrantes em plena exibição enquanto ela empurrava as pontas dos pés para ligar o ventilador. Edward encostou-se na parede, olhando-a, encantado e encantado.

Talvez ele estivesse certo sobre muitas coisas, mas essa mulher nunca deixou de surpreendê-lo. "Você sabe cozinhar", disse ele, cumprimentando.

Bella saltou uma milha alta ao som de sua voz. Ela deixou cair a panela com um ruído e virou-se para encará-lo, parecendo estranhamente culpada. "Eu ... oi. Sim."

Ele inclinou a cabeça, estudando o rubor agitado de suas bochechas e a maneira como seus olhos não encontraram os dele. Isso jogou fora a atmosfera calorosa e íntima em que ele acordou. Eles não estavam na mesma página, então. Mas mais do que isso, não era uma Bella que ele estava familiarizado. Bella era muitas coisas, mas dolorosamente incerta e desconcertada não estavam entre elas.

"Você está bem?" Ele a alcançou, mas ela deu um passo para trás.

"Sim, eu ..." Ela bufou e balançou a cabeça, afastando-se parcialmente dele para desligar os queimadores no fogão. "Eu estava fazendo o café da manhã. Para você. Eu sei como ser uma boa namorada", ela deixou escapar. "Eu posso fazer isso. Eu posso fazer as coisas fofas."

Edward piscou. Havia muito o que processar lá. "Bella-"

"Não." Ela cruzou os braços sobre o peito, olhando para o balcão em vez dele. "Você é bom em coisas fofas." Ela zombou. "Claro que você é. Você é bom em tudo, seu maldito imbecil. E não é que eu não queira fazer todas as pequenas coisas agradáveis. Eu quero. Eu tenho esse desejo de ... agradar você, ou algo assim, é estranho e estúpido, mas eu quero fazer isso. Eu queria trazer o café da manhã na cama. Mas eu tenho coisas, sabe? Pensamentos ou- "

"Bella".

Ela apertou os lábios e olhou para ele com olhos arregalados e vulneráveis. A ternura tomou conta dele, e ele avançou com cuidado, para que ela não fugisse. Quando ela não o fez, ele segurou sua bochecha, descansando a outra mão na cintura dela. Ele não escondeu o sorriso. "Você é minha namorada?"

"Eu não quis dizer isso. Não quis dizer isso", disse ela, parecendo sem fôlego. Os braços dela ainda estavam cruzados defensivamente sobre o peito. "É só que você faz coisas pela pessoa em que está interessado. Como quando você me trouxe meu cacto." Ela estendeu a mão, tocando o pequeno buquê de cactos que ele havia comprado em Phoenix. "E você o carregou no colo durante o vôo. Você foi muito bom comigo, e eu devo retribuir o favor."

Edward se encolheu, mas ele também a conhecia melhor que isso. Ela estava em conflito. Nenhuma surpresa lá. E não era como se eles tivessem tido uma conversa real sobre seu jogo final aqui ou o que cada um deles queria.

Bella bufou e colocou as mãos sobre o rosto. "Isso não está saindo bem", ela murmurou.

Um passo à frente, ele estendeu a mão, envolvendo os dedos em volta dos pulsos e puxando as mãos para baixo. Havia essa incerteza novamente. Parte dele queria gritar com ela para deixar passar. Ele sabia que ela podia sentir essa coisa entre eles, e agora ela tinha visto o quão grande poderia ser.

Quem não gostaria de se envolver depois do que acontecera ontem à noite?

Mas, embora fosse fácil para ele deixar essa emoção existir no vácuo, a mente de Bella não funciona dessa maneira. Mais do que isso, todas as coisas negativas que ela pensara sobre ele por tantos anos eram verdadeiras. Não houve mal-entendidos. Ele disse e fez todas as coisas que ela o acusou, com exceção de matar o marido por negligência.

Ela não estava fugindo. Essa era a parte importante.

E ela usara a palavra namorada.

Edward puxou as mãos para baixo, colocando-as na cintura. Ele deslizou uma mão para as costas dela e a puxou para mais perto. "Você me fez café da manhã", disse ele com uma voz falsa e arrogante.

Os lábios dela se curvaram. "Eu estava acordada e seu estômago ronca enquanto dorme."

"Não ronca não."

"Ronca sim."

Ele deixou a mão acariciar suas costas. "Eu gostei de acordar aqui."

Ela olhou para baixo, levando a mão ao peito dele, onde as pontas dos dedos traçavam as linhas do corpo dele. "Eu gostei de acordar com você", ela admitiu em voz baixa. Ela zombou e balançou a cabeça, mas havia um pequeno sorriso em seus lábios. "Me sinto ridícula."

"Porque seu primeiro instinto foi me alimentar?"

"Não." Ela inclinou a cabeça, pressionando um beijo no queixo dele. "Porque, de repente, foi essa decisão drástica, de vida ou morte, sobre se eu deveria fazer panquecas de mirtilo, banana ou pepitas de chocolate. Meu monólogo interno foi embaraçoso".

"Percebi." Ele deu outro passo à frente, engolindo a maior parte do espaço entre eles, então suas costas estavam pressionadas contra o balcão. "Isso é o que acontece quando você me assiste dormir, hum?"

Suas bochechas ficaram rosadas, mas ela colocou a mão na lateral do pescoço dele, os dedos emaranhados nos cabelos dele. "Você deixa meus joelhos fracos às vezes. É realmente irritante."

Edward inclinou a testa contra a dela e a beijou. "Joelhos fracos?" Ele a beijou novamente. "Oh, não. Isso pode ser um sinal de que algo deu errado".

"Pode?" ela perguntou, beijando-o desta vez. "Isso explicaria muito. Deve ter algo a ver com o que há de errado com o meu coração. Isso parece sério."

"Muito sério." Ele riu e pegou os lábios dela novamente, segurando seu traseiro com as duas mãos através da fina camada de tecido. "Mas eu não quero que você se preocupe."

"Não?"

"Eu sou médico, afinal." Com as mãos nos quadris dela, ele a levantou sobre o balcão em um movimento fácil, sorrindo para sua surpresa. Ele inclinou a cabeça, sorrindo maliciosamente para ela. "Estou bem qualificado para fazer um exame."

O rosto dela estava vermelho e os olhos escuros. "Eu acho que você não sabe o que está fazendo." Ela respirou fundo enquanto os dedos dele roçavam sua parte interna da coxa. "Esse não é o meu joelho."

Ele afastou as pernas dela enquanto levantava o tecido da blusa dela, satisfeito ao descobrir que ela não estava usando nada por baixo. Ele trancou os olhos nela. "O corpo é uma máquina. Tudo está conectado." Ainda segurando o olhar dela, ele caiu de joelhos. "Um bom médico é muito completo em seu exame".

"Oh, inferno", ela murmurou quando as pontas dos dedos começaram a explorar suas dobras externas. Ela já estava sem fôlego, os dedos de uma mão entrelaçados em seus cabelos.

"Não se preocupe. Isso não vai doer."

"Você sabe, a maioria dos médicos está mentindo quando diz- Oh!"

Edward sorriu, embora ela não pudesse ter visto, a cabeça enterrada onde estava entre as pernas dela. Ele a atacou com a língua no clitóris e dois dedos dentro dela ao mesmo tempo. Ela o fez gritar, o fez chamar o nome dela na noite anterior. Ele tinha outros planos para ela.

"Ai Jesus." Ela levantou uma perna para que seu calcanhar afundasse nas costas dele. "Oh, Deus. Oh, meu Deus." Ela era muito devota quando ele a trabalhava assim. Era uma boa informação para ter.

Os quadris dela subiram para encontrar a velocidade da língua lambendo e dos dedos que empurravam. Ela teve uma mão jogada para trás, apoiando-se nos armários. A outra mão estava emaranhada em seus cabelos, puxando e empurrando com crescente necessidade.

Quando suas costas começaram a arquear, quando ela flexionou as paredes de sua vagina em torno de seus dedos, Edward se levantou. Ele pegou seus lábios com urgência, encontrando sua língua e compartilhando seu gosto. Ela arqueou novamente nos dedos dele.

E então, ele diminuiu o impulso. Ele enrolou dois dedos dentro dela, esfregando o teto de sua vagina enquanto se afastava de seus lábios. "Você é minha namorada?" ele perguntou, as palavras ecoando perto de sua pele.

"O que... o quê?" Os quadris dela se moveram urgentemente contra a mão dele, mas seus movimentos diminuíram para uma doce carícia. "Edward". A palavra era um apelo. "Por favor. Edward."

Ele estremeceu. Tudo nele queria dar a ela o que ela queria, qualquer coisa que ela quisesse se ela fosse implorar para ele assim. Mas não. Ele era um homem em uma missão. Ele flexionou os dedos dentro dela, acariciando com um toque lânguido. "Diga-me que você é minha namorada."

Ela gemeu, soltando o cabelo dele para poder apoiar as duas mãos no balcão. Ela encontrou os olhos dele. "Admitir que sou sua namorada ou não eu não chego ao orgasmo. É esse o jogo que estamos jogando aqui?"

Ele sorriu e se inclinou para roubar um beijo. "Tenho dedos muito talentosos que não se cansam facilmente". Ele roubou outro beijo, engolindo seu gemido enquanto ele continuava a trabalhar devagar. "Eu sou cirurgião, você sabe."

Os olhos dela brilharam. Seu rosto estava vermelho e cada palavra era ofegante. "Eu também sou cirurgiã, imbecil. Não tenho problema nenhum em terminar o que você começou, sozinha."

Agora _esse_ era um pensamento interessante. Uma fantasia para cumprir mais tarde. Ele a acariciou com mais força, apertando os dedos nela, satisfeito quando ela ofegou e jogou a cabeça para trás um pouco. Ele abaixou a cabeça, aceitando isso como um convite para chupar um pouco o pescoço dela. "Diga-me, Bella."

Ela gemeu. "Isso é coerção."

"Coerção?" Ele curvou os dedos mais uma vez e depois parou. "Hmm. Nós não podemos ter isso." Ele saiu dela e se afastou.

"Não!" Suas pernas travaram ao redor dele, puxando-o de volta para ela. "Maldito."

Ele brincou com os dedos pela fenda dela antes de deslizar nela novamente. Inclinando-se, ele provocou seus lábios com os dele. "Diga-me", ele disse.

Ela inclinou a cabeça, pegando seus lábios em um beijo mais cheio. "Pergunte-me", ela respondeu.

Oh, essa mulher o deixou tão louco. Ele pressionou o polegar no clitóris dela e esfregou, olhando em seus olhos encapuzados enquanto ele fazia. "Quer ser minha namorada?"

Ela respirou fundo. "Sim", ela sussurrou. E então, "Sim", enquanto ele a acariciava com força e rapidez novamente. E, "Sim, sim, sim!" quando ele se ajoelhou novamente e levou o clitóris entre os lábios, passando a língua contra ele.

Quando ela finalmente chegou, ela chamou o nome dele.

E quando ela descansou, tremendo nos braços dele, ela suspirou: "Eu te amo", contra o pescoço dele.

**Que capítulo cheio de detalhes foi esse? Alguém vivo aí? Hahahaha**

**DEIXEM SEUS COMENTÁRIOS! E até o próximo!**


	15. Chapter 15

_**Primeiro, desculpem a demora e eu não sei POR QUÊ eu achei que tinha finalizado. Kkkkkk Perdão. Vou postar logo dois capítulos de uma vez! Beijinhos!**_

**Capítulo 15. **

Ele a conhecia bem. Bem demais.

O estrondo do trovão a acordou uma noite, e ela sentou-se na cama dele, observando as imensas janelas do quarto enquanto os raios brilhavam no céu. Ela correu para a beira da cama, levantando as pernas e apoiando a cabeça nos joelhos.

Quando ele acordou, ele não falou a princípio. Ele foi até ela e a tocou com tanta delicadeza que fez seu coração doer. Ela fechou os olhos, ouvindo a chuva e o som molhado do beijo dele contra a linha do cabelo.

"Eu sei que a injustiça fui eu", ele murmurou, passando os braços em volta dela por trás.

Ela respirou fundo. "O quê que era você?" ela perguntou, embora soubesse a resposta para essa pergunta.

"Que era para mim que você tinha que vir quando ele ficou doente. Que eu era a pessoa que estava lá quando a vida que você realmente queria, a vida dele, escapou dos meus dedos." Ele a balançou. "De todas as pessoas pelas quais você poderia ter se apaixonado, tinha que ser eu quem lhe disse que as coisas que você não queria ouvir." Ele puxou a manga de sua túnica de seda, beijando seu ombro nu. "Dói demais?"

Ela riu levemente, balançando a cabeça e recostando-se nele com um suspiro. Ela abriu os olhos a tempo de ver o céu iluminar novamente. "Às vezes, acho que não dói o suficiente", ela admitiu.

Ele ficou quieto por mais um minuto, apenas segurando-a. Então, ele mudou, movendo os dois para que se encarassem com as pernas emaranhadas. Ele pegou as mãos dela e as levou aos lábios. "Se há uma parte de você que acha que eu não levei meu trabalho a sério porque pensei menos nele—"

"Edward".

"Não, deixe-me dizer. Eu quero que você ouça. Mesmo se eu pensasse que ele era uma escória da lagoa, não pensava, eu teria trabalhado muito para salvá-lo para você."

Bella olhou para os cobertores retorcidos. O velho hábito tinha uma resposta cortante. Não, claro que não. Edward era do tipo que teria salvado Jacob pela única razão pela qual ele queria vencê-lo de maneira justa.

Mas isso não foi justo. Edward era um bom médico. Talvez uma parte de Bella sempre acreditasse que, se ela fosse a pessoa na sala de operações, seu marido, seu melhor amigo, ainda estaria vivo. Mas, independentemente disso, ela também sabia que Edward tinha feito o seu melhor.

"Eu sofri com a perda dele", Edward disse calmamente.

Claro que ele tinha. Os médicos não faziam o que faziam para ver as pessoas morrerem.

"Não apenas para mim, mas porque eu nunca quis te machucar."

Os olhos de Bella ardiam. Ela se aproximou dele para que suas pernas estivessem atrás das costas dele e passou os braços em volta do pescoço dele. Suas mãos estavam firmes e reconfortantes enquanto ele acariciava suas costas. Ela descansou a cabeça no ombro dele, respirando-o.

A vida nunca foi uma coisa bonita e arrumada. Bella estava feliz nos braços de Edward. Que Jacob tivesse que morrer para que ela tivesse essa felicidade - e ela nunca se permitiria ter isso se pudesse ter sua vida mais simples e feliz com Jake - sempre seria uma dor amarga. Ela não teria escolhido se apaixonar por ninguém, mas principalmente por esse homem por muitas razões.

Mas ela estava apaixonada por ele, e por todos os seus defeitos, ele não era uma pessoa má. Longe disso.

Bella levantou a cabeça e pegou o rosto dele em suas mãos. Ela o beijou e o beijou e o beijou.

~ 0 ~

Por mais irritante que pudesse ser quando ela perdeu a linha de pensamento ou se distraiu com um texto quando deveria ter conseguido se concentrar, Bella descobriu que havia muito o que apreciar sobre todo esse ser apaixonado. Ela passou o voo para a Filadélfia lendo com um histórico de casos em uma mão. Ao lado dela, Edward tinha um romance em uma mão. Entre eles, os dedos de suas mãos livres se misturavam, brincando, e Bella havia passado o vôo banhada em calor e formigamentos agradáveis.

"Você está brilhando", disse Benjamin quando, por acaso, foram deixados sozinhos por alguns minutos.

Bella corou. Eles enviaram mensagens de texto, como sempre faziam, entre reuniões. Bella tinha sido direta sobre o fato de o flerte deles não poder continuar, e Benjamin não discutiu. Embora ela não tivesse especificado o porquê - e ele não havia perguntado -, Benjamin não era um idiota.

"Então, você e o Dr. Cullen", ele falou parecendo muito entretido.

Bella sentiu suas bochechas corarem, seus pensamentos tingidos com prazer e incredulidade simultâneos. "Dr. Eu e Dr. Cullen", ela murmurou, ainda surpresa que o pensamento não lhe causasse mais ansiedade. Ela gostou da ideia dela e Edward Cullen muito mais do que ela teria esperado.

Abaixando a cabeça, ela olhou para Benjamin. "Escute, eu deveria ter-"

Ele já estava balançando a cabeça. "Sem drama." Ele apareceu com um sorriso encantador de assinatura. "Não vou dizer que não teria preferido que tivéssemos nosso, ah ... momento primeiro."

Ela sorriu. "Só um momento, hein?"

"Bem ..." Ele piscou para ela. "Suponho que você nunca saberá."

Bella teve que rir e ela balançou a cabeça. "Posso admitir algo louco para você?"

"Certo."

Apesar de sua rápida garantia, Bella hesitou. "Eu não falei sobre isso com ninguém."

"Sou um otário por uma boa história." Ele colocou uma mão inocente no joelho dela. "Eu gostei de ser seu amigo, Bella. Gosto de você, com ou sem a possibilidade de sexo. Isso não tem que acabar."

Que estranho. Ela passou a maior parte de sua vida sem muitos amigos, por um motivo ou outro. Ela estava realmente prestes a se envolver em uma sessão séria de conversa com Benjamin Touma? Essa era a vida dela? Edward, o Arrogante, era seu namorado e uma estrela de cinema era seu melhor amigo?

Bem. Ela supôs que isso era uma coisa ridícula para reclamar.

Então, ela disse as palavras em voz alta, contando a Benjamin sua história sórdida com Edward. Ela contou a ele como às vezes era confuso, embora estivesse deixando isso ir aos poucos. E das preocupações dela.

"Estar com alguém da mesma profissão pode ser, ah, competitivo", disse Benjamin com um sorriso irônico. "E, no seu caso, eu imagino que seria como sair com seu parceiro de trabalho."

Bella assentiu. "Nas últimas semanas, aprender a ficar com alguém que fala meu idioma tem sido interessante. Estou nervoso por falar sobre o meu dia, porque sinto que ele vai discutir sobre as escolhas que fiz. Que ele teria feito algo diferente. E ele o fará um dia. Sei que ele não deixou de ser ele e não pode deixar de pensar que sabe tudo. "

Benjamin riu. "Você está sorrindo. Você sabe disso, certo?"

Bella revirou os olhos. "Estou me irritando. Costumava me deixar tão brava."

"E te deixará de novo." Benjamin deu de ombros. "Como a vida."

Bella olhou para Edward e Tyler retornando, indo em sua direção. Seu coração pulou uma batida ao vê-lo. Ela observou os olhos dele se estreitarem um pouco, mas quando o olhar dele encontrou o dela, ele sorriu. Seu coração gaguejou novamente.

"Essa é a vida", ela murmurou.

~ 0 ~

Como se viu, Edward não estava interessado em ir para o lugar no time que Bella queria. Um estímulo cuidadoso revelou que, embora ele realmente quisesse ser o melhor neurocirurgião, ele tinha surpreendentemente pouca ambição em campo.

Sua expressão estava confusa enquanto ele dirigia. "Digamos que, se engravidarmos acidentalmente, você não precisa se preocupar com qual de nós vai ficar em casa com o bebê."

Bella engasgou com o ar. "Isso não é ... eu não ... nós ..."

Ele riu. "Rapaz, valeu a pena só de ver o seu rosto." Ele riu. "Gosto do meu trabalho e sou bom no meu trabalho. É gratificante e revigorante." Ele olhou para o para-brisa quando eles pararam em frente à casa dos Cullen. "É que às vezes eu me pergunto quem eu seria se meu pai não fosse meu pai."

Bella estava começando a entender que sua arrogância era um mecanismo de defesa. Ele tinha que ser brilhante para ser notado entre um pai, mãe, irmão e irmã brilhante. E, embora sua mãe tenha tido sucesso por si só, Carlisle Cullen era um homem difícil de ignorar. Bella, as poucas vezes que ela esteve no mesmo quarto que ele estava falando, estava admirada, fascinada. Ele era intimidador como o inferno.

E agora, Bella teve que impressioná-lo como médica - ele ainda era a carta mais influente no baralho dela - e como a namorada de seu filho. Ela respirou fundo, esfregando as mãos nos joelhos.

Edward estendeu a mão e pegou a mão dela, apertando-a. "Não fique nervosa."

"Oh, claro. Fácil para você dizer. Pode levar anos até que você conheça meus pais."

"Você percebe que foi você quem organizou esse pequeno encontro, certo?"

Ela bufou. "Sim, mas foi durante um dos meus acessos de ridículo tentando ser uma boa namorada. Eu sei que você quer isso, e o fiz mesmo que você não achasse que eu estava pronta." Ela fez uma careta. "Você estava certo. Você sabe o quanto eu odeio quando você está certo. E eu não quero que você esteja certo, porque eu posso lidar com qualquer coisa, mas você sabe, era muito mais simples antes. Essa é outra vantagem de casar com seu melhor amigo. Quando contamos ao pai de Jake, foi como 'Oh, Bella? Sim, isso é ótimo'. "

Bella não precisava olhar para Edward para saber que ele estava sorrindo para ela. Ela o olhou de qualquer maneira e, com certeza, seus olhos estavam dançando. Ela estreitou o dela, e ele empurrou o sorriso em uma linha fina, pressionando os lábios antes de desistir e rir. "Eu não posso evitar, Bella. Esse lado nervoso de você é tão lindo."

"Sim, bem. Eu não senti falta dele", ela murmurou, apesar de suas bochechas corarem.

"Você lembra que conheceu meus pais, certo?"

"Como se isso contasse. Eu me destaco como minoria no meu campo. Isso não é a mesma coisa que passar a reunião como companheira de seu precioso bebê".

Como se viu, Bella não deveria estar preocupada com o Dr. Carlisle Cullen. Por sua parte, Carlisle foi educado e gentil. Ele não era tão intimidador assim. Ainda se recuperando de sua segunda cirurgia no joelho, ele andou com uma bengala, e ficou claro que ele se cansava facilmente.

Não, o touro claro - ou talvez a mãe feroz urso - da família era Esme Cullen. Oh, ela era a imagem da educação, dando as boas-vindas a Bella em sua casa e preparando uma bebida para ela, enquanto todos falavam sobre a caridade de Esme e o quão bem Edward tinha feito isso em seu lugar. Eles riram de alguns dos contratempos dos últimos anos.

"Então, é claro, de vez em quando, haveria um caso", Esme disse em um tom mais baixo.

Bella sentiu seu estômago revirar. Edward riu. "Que escandaloso."

"Poderia ser. Eu tive um cavalheiro homossexual uma vez que teve um caso com um estudante." Ela acenou com a mão. "É claro que o aluno, enquanto ainda estava no ensino médio por razões infelizes, tinha dezenove anos, mas ainda assim."

"E o escândalo continua."

"Mas devo dizer que essa é a primeira vez", disse Esme.

"O que?"

"Bem, eu sei que eles dizem que há uma linha tênue entre amor e ódio, mas isso só funciona bem em uma novela." Seus olhos encontraram os de Bella por cima da borda do copo. "Na vida real, isso simplesmente não parece provável, não é?"

Bella engoliu com tanta força que tossiu. Esme se recostou na cadeira, olhando placidamente. Ao lado de Bella, Edward suspirou. "Mãe-"

"Eu nunca odiei Edward", Bella disse, sua voz ainda rouca.

"'Se você está me pedindo para perdoar e esquecer ... absolutamente não. Eu não posso fazer isso'", disse Esme. "Essas foram suas palavras, eu acredito. Apenas dois meses atrás? Três agora?"

Carlisle pigarreou. "Esme, talvez devêssemos-"

"Está bem." Ela deu um tapinha na mão dele. "Bella prefere sem rodeios." Ela inclinou a cabeça. "A menos que isso seja algo que você me disse que não era verdade."

Bella levantou a cabeça, fazendo questão de passar os dedos pelos de Edward enquanto ela falava. "Ambas as coisas são verdadeiras, mas o mesmo acontece com o fato de eu amar Edward."

Esme arqueou uma sobrancelha. "Então, você não o perdoou por esse tremendo erro."

"Não, eu não perdoei." Bella agarrou a mão de Edward com força antes que ele pudesse se afastar. Ela continuou encontrando o olhar de Esme. "Mas isso faz parte do que me faz acreditar que o que sinto por ele e o amor que compartilhamos é uma coisa boa."

As sobrancelhas de Esme franziram, mas ela não falou, então Bella continuou. "Seu filho pode ser um idiota."

Desta vez, foi a vez de Carlisle engasgar com a bebida. Esme esfregou as costas dele, estreitando os olhos. Edward riu.

"Ele pode ser um pé no saco", Bella continuou. "Mas esses são traços muito humanos. Se há uma coisa que eu odiava na idéia de amor, era esse estranho efeito colateral, aquela coisa que as pessoas fazem onde o objeto de seu afeto é completo e totalmente perfeito, o que todos sabemos que é apenas ficção simples. Edward nunca foi perfeito para mim."

Bella virou a cabeça, olhando nos olhos de Edward e sorrindo, balançando a cabeça. "E eu o amo de qualquer maneira. Verdadeiramente e profundamente." O que aconteceu com Jake - e que o rosto de Edward, o rosto de um homem que não achava que era bom o suficiente, foi provavelmente a última coisa que ele viu - sempre doía. Ela não podia perdoar Edward por isso. Não era o lugar dela perdoá-lo. Mas ela o entendeu. "O amor é o que me consome. Não a raiva ou a injustiça."

"Todas as coisas boas e macias?" Edward perguntou, seus lábios levantados em um sorriso gentil.

"Todas as coisas boas e macias", Bella concordou. Ela voltou-se para Esme. "Eu poderia tentar ficar brava, mas tenho que admitir que isso é melhor."

Esme parecia cética. Ela trocou um olhar com o marido e, quando olhou para trás, sua expressão se suavizou. Ela assentiu. "Acho que o jantar está quase pronto."

~ 0 ~

Bella esperou até que eles estivessem no carro antes de cair, com a cabeça quase entre os joelhos. Ela sentiu como se pudesse respirar fundo pela primeira vez em horas.

"Eu deveria saber por que foi sua mãe que veio atrás de mim pela primeira vez, mas eu realmente teria considerado seu pai como aquele com quem eu tinha que me preocupar", ela murmurou.

"Bem, se você está falando sobre um impacto potencial em sua vida, meu pai era com quem você deveria estar preocupada", Edward disse alegremente.

Bella levantou a cabeça. "O que?"

"Ele dá às pessoas o benefício da dúvida, mas se você não tivesse passado no teste, ele teria destruído sua carreira em silêncio e rapidamente".

Ele parecia tão animado sobre isso, mas quanto mais Bella olhava, mais ela percebia a verdade. Os olhos dela se arregalaram. "Você não está falando sério, está?"

"Meus pais jogam sujo quando se trata de seus filhos."

Bella cruzou os braços sobre o peito. "Bem. Sem pressão então."

"Nenhuma agora. Você passou." Ele olhou para ela. "Não se preocupe, baby. Eu não deixaria que eles fizessem nada de errado, não importa o quê."

Ela olhou para ele. "Não fale comigo, como se eu precisasse da sua proteção. Eu posso lidar com meus próprios assuntos, e se seu pai tentasse algo no trabalho, eu-"

Ele começou a rir.

"Você é mau, sabia disso?" Bella resmungou, percebendo que ele a estava provocando. Ela ainda estava um pouco nervosa. Embora Esme não parecesse tão gelada quando eles foram embora, ela não estava exatamente quente. Jantares na casa dos Cullen seriam um pouco estranhos no começo.

Edward balançou a cabeça, estendendo a mão para segurar a mão dela sobre o câmbio. "Não acredito que você me chamou de idiota na cara deles. Eu te adoro, sabia?"

"Essa é uma razão muito estranha para adorar alguém." Ela estava começando a relaxar, deixando o calor dele tomar conta dela.

"Bem, eu não sou nada se não for muito estranho." Ele olhou para ela, e seu tom assumiu uma grande ternura. "Obrigado, a propósito. Por hoje à noite."

Bella soltou um suspiro profundo, liberando sua ansiedade. "Sim, bem... Tinha que ser feito."

"Como pode demorar um pouco antes que eu possa deixar seus pais me questionarem sobre minhas intenções, que tal um compromisso?"

"Meus pais não vão perguntar sobre suas intenções, porque confiam em mim para tomar decisões para minha própria vida. Você acha que eles não estão familiarizados com a Bella irritada? Mas continue."

"Que tal jantar com meu melhor amigo, Santiago, no final desta semana, se conseguirmos acertar nossos horários?" Ele piscou para ela. "Ele é quase tão bom quanto você em me chamar de idiota."

"Então isso é uma coisa para você. Cercando-se de pessoas que te chamam de idiota?"

"Nem sempre é tão agradável quanto parece, mas eu não trocaria." Ele parou em um semáforo e, assim, foi capaz de alcançar, segurando a parte de trás da cabeça dela e puxando-a em sua direção. "Definitivamente, tem suas vantagens."

A proximidade dele a deixou um pouco tonta, e ela se aproximou dele, com os olhos nos lábios dele. "Espero que não isso seja um privilégio que você compartilhe com Santiago também", ela murmurou. "Se sair para jantar significa que você está tentando me preparar para um trio, eu vou chutar sua bunda."

"E se chutar minha bunda fizer parte do trio? Eu não ficaria surpreso. Afinal, você literalmente queimou minha bunda naquela primeira noite." Ele a beijou então, silenciando qualquer resposta que ela pudesse ter, e o último de sua tensão desapareceu.

Talvez ela tenha mentido para a mãe de Edward, porque naquele momento, se alguém tivesse perguntado a Bella, ela teria dito a eles que o sol nasceu e se pôs especificamente para ele - ele era perfeito.

Uma buzina furiosa fez os dois pularem e voarem separados. Bella colocou a mão em sua bochecha aquecida, e os dois riram - pequenos e pequenos títulos - enquanto seguiam em frente. O silêncio deles era quente e confortável, e foi Bella quem estendeu a mão para entrelaçar os dedos novamente sobre o câmbio.

A história deles não era linda, mas isso não significava que eles não poderiam ter uma vida bonita juntos.

~ O fim ~

**YAY! Esse ERA para ser o último capítulo, mas a autora teve dó de nós e fez mais um, portanto, leiam também e me contem o que acharam!**

**Beijos!**


	16. Chapter 16

**Como prometido, outro capítulo! E o ÚLTIMO! Hehehe **

**Capítulo 16.**

~ Primavera ~

Edward levou um longo tempo para descobrir por que a visão na frente dele era tão incrível. Desde o momento em que ele colocou os olhos nela, Bella sempre o atingiu sem fôlego. Isso foi diferente. Havia algo estranho, mas bom, sobre o que estava acontecendo agora.

Depois de meses de tentativas, ele e Bella finalmente haviam arranjado quatro dias seguidos de folga. Ele a levou a um de seus lugares favoritos - a cabana de sua família. Edward acordou sozinho no grande quarto principal, mas ele encontrou o amor de sua vida no cais privado. Ela estava sentada na beira, com os pés pendurados na água, os cabelos pendendo longos e adoráveis nas costas, fora do coque severo. Ela não estava fazendo nada, apenas sentada com as mãos no colo, olhando para a beleza e respirando.

Ela parecia em paz. Essa foi a razão. Bella era tantas coisas, mas nunca pacífica.

Tirando os chinelos, Edward desceu a doca com passos cuidadosos. Ele não queria atrapalhar essa bela foto até o último momento possível.

Mas então…

Ele caiu no cais ao lado dela em um movimento rápido. "Bom dia, amor."

Ela ofegou e pulou. Ele lutou com um sorriso, ao invés de colocar uma máscara de pura inocência. Os lábios dela se curvaram, as feições dela torceram, e ela bateu no peito dele. "Que diabos, Edward. Eu poderia ter morrido."

Ele olhou por cima da beira da água a meros centímetros abaixo dos pés pendurados. Ele olhou para ela e arqueou uma sobrancelha. Ela parecia envergonhada. Ele colocou uma cara dura. "Eu acordei sozinho."

O rosto dela caiu e ela abaixou a cabeça. "Oh, não. Não pensei em como isso seria. Acordei e não queria incomodá-lo. Não quis dizer—"

"Bella". Edward passou um braço em volta da cintura dela e a puxou com força contra ele. "Eu estava brincando."

Ela soltou um suspiro. "Desgraçado." Ela o abraçou e apoiou a cabeça no ombro dele, relaxando. Ela pegou a mão livre dele na dela. "Você quer café da manhã? Inferno... Nós não compramos nada ontem à noite. Nós deveríamos ter comprado mantimentos quando chegássemos à cidade. Esse era o plano, lembra?"

Ele sorriu e se inclinou para que seus lábios estivessem perto da orelha dela. "Gostei do plano B." Ele lambeu a concha da orelha dela, e ela estremeceu, inclinando a cabeça para encontrar o beijo dele.

Sim. O plano B era infinitamente preferível a comprar mantimentos.

Bella interrompeu o beijo com um suspiro, descansando a bochecha contra a dele. "Então, um restaurante?" Ela franziu a testa. "O lugar mais próximo fica a quilômetros de distância." Pensou, mas ela se iluminou. "Por que você não tranquilo? Eu vou buscar algo para nós."

Ele suspirou, embora por razões muito diferentes do que ela, ele esperava. Ele a conhecia bem o suficiente para entender como sua mente funcionava. Quando ficou assustada por ter cometido alguns erros de relacionamento - como deixá-lo acordar sozinho na cama em suas primeiras férias juntos - ela procurou por etapas em um procedimento. Ela sentia falta de acordar com ele, o próximo passo era o café da manhã. Ela queria voltar aos trilhos.

"Shhhh." Edward apertou seu abraço nela. "Interrompi seu tempo de silêncio."

"Eu não estava fazendo nada."

"Eu sei. Foi estranho vê-la tão quieta. Acho que nunca vi você parecer assim - em paz."

Ela fez uma pausa. "Eu costumava ficar quieta. Gosto da paz."

Ele esfregou a lateral do cabelo dela. "Por que você nunca está em paz na minha frente?"

Houve uma longa pausa. Ela o conhecia bem também, sabia quando não deveria ignorá-lo. "Verdade?" ela perguntou, a voz baixa.

"Preferencialmente."

Outra batida. "Estou com medo." Ela zombou e depois riu de si mesma. "Deus. Muitos anos desejando que você fosse embora. Agora, estou com medo de fazer algo errado, e você vá."

"Cuidado com o que você deseja?" ele brincou, embora soubesse que ela não estava brincando.

Ela virou a cabeça para olhá-lo, a vulnerabilidade escrita em suas feições. Ela levantou a mão e segurou sua bochecha, procurando seu rosto. "Você é essencial para mim, Edward Cullen. Eu não sei como diabos você fez isso, mas está feito. Mas é como ser jogado em um trabalho que você não conhece nada sem aviso, sem tempo para estudar. Demorou 12 anos para me tornar uma boa cirurgiã. Quanto tempo vai demorar para eu entender isso, para me sentir tão confortável quanto com um bisturi? "

Ele sorriu e pegou as mãos dela, derrubando-as e enrolando os dedos. "Bem, apesar de referir-se ao nosso lindo amor como trabalho ..."

"Eu amo meu trabalho."

"Isso é um ponto." Ele beijou a ponta do nariz dela. "Você percebe que destruiu minha vida, meus planos tão completamente quanto eu destruí os seus, certo? Quando eu era pequeno, e pensava no futuro, sempre imaginei que o amor da minha vida seria loucura. E que, talvez, não me chamasse de imbecil tanto. "

"Bem, se você parasse de ser um idiota ..."

"Esse é exatamente o meu ponto. Se eu não fosse um idiota, eu não seria eu. E se você não fosse uma-" Ele sorriu ao seu olhar aguçado. "Se você não fosse uma pessoa doce, persistentemente positiva e elogiosa, não seria você. E não seríamos feitos um para o outro. Se você pode confiar em qualquer coisa, pode confiar nisso." Ele apertou as mãos dela, olhando nos olhos dela. "Fique comigo ainda."

"O mundo não vai mudar em um instante?" ela perguntou, não brincando.

"Não. Apenas relaxe." Ele respirou fundo. "Respire comigo. Dentro e fora."

Ela respirou pelo nariz e expirou novamente, a tensão drenando de seus ombros. O silêncio os envolveu. Pássaros cantaram. A brisa agitou as árvores. A água lambeu a costa e o fundo do cais.

Minutos se passaram, e então ele não pôde se conter. Ele tinha um plano. Não era isso, mas isso não parecia estar parando ele.

"Bella?"

"Hmm?" Ela estava bem e completamente espaçada. Claro. A mulher nunca fez as coisas à parte.

"Bella", ele disse novamente.

Desta vez, ela virou a cabeça para olhá-lo. "Sim?"

"Você quer se casar comigo?"

Ela ficou boquiaberta, os olhos arregalados. Palavras presas na garganta dela. Ele assistiu, sua língua pressionada contra o céu da boca para não rir. Então, ela fez uma careta e deu um tapinha no ombro dele - não com força. "Você é um filho da puta."

~ 0 ~

"Dez minutos. _Dez minutos_ depois que você me convenceu de que eu poderia relaxar nesse relacionamento, você quer mudar isso."

Para seu crédito, Edward tinha deixado passar duas semanas antes de lembrar Bella que ele havia pedido sua mão em casamento. Não que ela tivesse sido capaz de esquecer. Ele era um idota suave. Ele a acordou naquela manhã com a língua entre as pernas dela e depois, ele acariciou as costas dela, seus cabelos exatamente como ela gostava até que estivesse realmente acordada.

Somente depois que eles se sentaram para tomar o café da manhã de sua especialidade - crepes caseiros com todos os ingredientes - ele disse, tão casualmente: "Você já teve tempo de considerar o estado do matrimônio?"

Ele sorriu para ela serenamente. "Por que eu gostaria de mudar nosso relacionamento? Como não temos nenhuma necessidade específica dos benefícios governamentais do casamento, é um gesto simbólico". Ele piscou para ela, seu sorriso de menino. "É um símbolo da idéia que nada precisa mudar."

Uma onda de ternura acalmou seus nervos dela desgastados. Ela estendeu a mão para colocar a mão sobre a dele. Ela estava exasperada, mas não brava com ele. "Você quer que eu compre a ideia de que o casamento não muda nada?"

"Como registramos nossos impostos. Fora isso, o que tem que mudar? Estamos juntos a cada minuto livre que temos de qualquer maneira. Estou comprometido com você, total e completamente agora. Uma cerimônia não vai me levar a sério a respeito de como _eu_ sinto por você."

"Então qual é o objetivo?"

Ele apertou os lábios, o sorriso ali mais melancólico agora. Ele encolheu os ombros. "Gosto da ideia de poder chamá-la de minha esposa. Parece melhor me gabar da minha esposa talentosa, brilhante e bonita. Talvez seja uma noção infantil, mas sempre pensei que seria casado. Além disso, seria divertido ter três Dr. Cullens vagando pela comunidade cirúrgica. "

Bella zombou, lutando contra o sorriso ridículo que ele sempre trazia nela. "O que faz você pensar que eu levaria seu nome?"

Ele levantou uma sobrancelha e ela fez uma careta. "Jacob me pressionou a pegar o nome dele. Eu tinha 21 anos e deixei isso acontecer."

Os olhos de Edward se estreitaram. "Ele te pressionou?"

"Ele não era mais um santo do que você ou eu somos. Só porque não estávamos apaixonados não significava que ele não queria um casamento tradicional. Fidelidade e seu nome." Ela apertou os lábios em uma linha fina, olhando Edward cuidadosamente. "Essa é uma das coisas que mudou depois que nos casamos. Ele cresceu uma faixa possessiva de uma milha de largura."

Edward assentiu com cuidado. Ele sabia muito bem da série de possessões de Jacob.

Mas, o homem estava morto, e era fácil deixar ir seu ponto de raiva. Ele sorriu. "Comprometa-se então. Case-se comigo, e não vou pedir que você mude seu nome."

Bella olhou para ele. Então, ela sorriu. Ela estendeu a mão e pressionou as costas dos nós dos dedos na bochecha dele. "Edward", ela disse com reverência. "Não."

~ Verão ~

Edward não se importava com a constante recusa de Bella. Apesar do ato exasperado que ela fez, ele sabia que ela realmente não se importava dele perguntar. Ela era uma criatura estranha. Ela se preocupou que ela não conhecesse as regras de um relacionamento, o assustaria dando um passo errado, e mesmo assim ela nunca temeu que ele a deixaria se ela não se casasse com ele.

Não que ele quisesse que ela se sentisse pressionada de alguma forma. Uma proposta não deve ser um ultimato. Ele estava razoavelmente certo de que conseguiria seu sim eventualmente. Este era apenas o jeito de Bella. Ela nunca disse para ele parar, nunca o desencorajou de perguntar com algum grau de seriedade. Ela simplesmente não estava pronta para dizer sim ainda.

"Você sabe, quanto mais você espera, mais tempo tenho para planejar algo desagradável", ele brincou.

Ela assentiu, sem levantar os olhos da revista médica que estava lendo. "Não se preocupe, meu querido. Eu não tenho escrúpulos em dizer não a você na frente de uma audiência. Qual o tamanho da audiência depende totalmente de você."

"E se eu fizesse isso na frente da minha mãe?"

Com isso, Bella largou a revista e o encarou. "Você não faria."

Ele a deixou suar um momento antes de sorrir. "Claro que não." Esme e Bella não tiveram o relacionamento mais fácil. A mãe dele não entendeu a dinâmica deles. A culpa foi dele. Ele nunca deveria ter dito aos pais que Bella o odiava. Também foi culpa de Bella apontar para Esme que seu precioso bebê poderia ser idiota que a atrapalhava.

"Ok, combinado", disse ele.

Ela revirou os olhos, mas olhou para ele com expectativa.

"Você não precisa se casar comigo—"

"Tão generoso da sua parte."

"Mas, você sabe o que eu notei? Seu contrato e o meu contrato expiram cerca de três meses um do outro."

Ela inclinou a cabeça. "Você quer que moremos juntos?"

Divertia-o sem parar que ela parecia tão chocada. "Eu pedi que você se casasse comigo umas quarenta mil vezes. Você achou que eu queria que morássemos separadamente?"

"Quarenta mil, hein?"

"Isso pode ser um leve exagero."

"Não. Acho que esse é o número pelo qual pode-se chutar. Não posso fazer com que meu homem seja mentiroso. Quarenta mil 'nãos' serão. "

Ele abriu a boca para discutir, mas depois apenas suspirou. "Vou desistir enquanto estiver atrás. Mas nos mudar?"

Ela estendeu a mão, pegando a cabeça dele entre as mãos e arrastando-o até ela para um beijo. "Isso eu posso fazer."

As sobrancelhas dele se ergueram. "Sério? Um sim? Só assim?"

"Você quer forçar?"

"Não. Não. Não." Ele a montou no sofá, empurrando-a para trás e beijando-a. "Eu aceito isso sim."

~ Outono ~

Eles estavam juntos há quase dois anos. Todas as enfermeiras que trabalharam com Edward a conheciam, e por isso não foi surpresa quando ligaram. Uma cirurgia deu errado. A vida de um jovem estava na balança. Edward ficou de pé por quase trinta e seis horas.

Ela estava esperando por ele quando ele finalmente saiu da cirurgia, com a paciente viva e procurando permanecer assim por muitos anos. Edward ainda estava dando ordens sobre medicação, murmurando para si mesmo sobre como ele só precisava fechar os olhos por vinte minutos antes que ele pudesse ir verificar o paciente novamente. Bella disse a ele que ficaria bem, mesmo quando ela o afastou gentilmente. Quando ela finalmente o levou para a garagem, ele caiu, apoiando-se pesadamente nela.

Tudo bem. Bella era forte. Ela o guiou para dentro do carro e o manteve o mais acordado que pôde no caminho de casa. Ela persuadiu-o a sair do carro, deixando-o recostar-se nela novamente enquanto se dirigiam para o quarto.

"Ele será capaz de andar", ele murmurou pelo menos pela vigésima vez.

"Ninguém gosta de metidos, Edward", ela brincou, sentando-o na beira da cama. Ela começou a desabotoar a camisa dele. "Você fez bem, querido. Tão bom. Estou tão orgulhosa de você." Ela desabotoou as calças dele.

Ele gemeu. "Estou cansado demais para isso."

Ela bufou. "Tentando te colocar na cama, garanhão."

"É o que estou dizendo. Não vou conseguir ..." Ele fez um gesto para cima.

"Deite-se, Edward." Ela empurrou levemente seu peito, empurrando-o para trás.

"Deite-se comigo."

Eram duas horas da tarde. Deitou-se com ele de qualquer maneira e acariciou seus cabelos. "Você é realmente brilhante", ela sussurrou. "O que você fez por esse homem? Isso foi lindo. Estou realmente orgulhosa de você."

Seus olhos estavam encapuzados e vítreos, mas ele pressionou a ponta do polegar no queixo dela, estudando-a. "Eu gosto disso", ele murmurou, as palavras arrastadas. "Para deixar você orgulhosa. São duas realizações hoje. Salvar meu paciente e impressionar uma das principais neurocirurgiãs do mundo."

Bella zombou e começou a pressionar pequenos beijos em sua linha do cabelo. "Você sempre me impressionou. Você sabe disso. Lembra? Como eu queria pensar o pior de você, mas caramba. Toda vez que eu tinha que ouvir você falar, ver você fazer o que faz, eu estava admirada." Ela pegou as mãos dele e beijou as pontas dos dedos. "Essas mãos fazem coisas incríveis." Ela o beijou docemente. "E você é um homem incrível."

Seus olhos, enquanto a olhava, se encheram de emoção. Sua respiração ficou presa. O dela também. Foi um daqueles momentos que ela nunca foi capaz de explicar. O que ela sentiu por ele a consumiu. Queimou e acalmou.

Ela suspirou e sorriu para si mesma quando ele finalmente deixou seus olhos se fecharem. Ela nunca quis arranjar tempo para isso, por amor. Ela nunca quis o querer. Durante grande parte de sua vida, ela o amou contra sua vontade.

Como ela havia previsto, o amor era uma distração. Aqui estava ela, sem fazer nada no meio do dia. Bella queria que a liberdade fosse viciada em trabalho. O amor era um compromisso. Ela ainda era viciada em trabalho, mas podia aguentar um dia de folga aqui e ali para estar com seu homem.

Uma emoção passou por ela com o pensamento. Este era o homem dela.

Uma faísca de idéia veio a ela, e ela teve que morder o lábio para não rir.

A vida era uma coisa louca, louca.

~ 0 ~

Edward acordou lentamente. Ele sabia que estava dormindo há muito tempo. O gosto em sua língua e seus pensamentos eram espessos. Ele estava confuso - tentando lembrar onde estava e por que dormiu tanto tempo.

E o que diabos estava acontecendo com seus pés?

Edward sacudiu o pé, seus olhos se abrindo. Ele ficou confuso ao descobrir que o quarto estava escuro. As pessoas geralmente acordavam na luz, não?

Ele sacudiu o pé novamente e sentou-se. Bella sorriu maliciosamente para ele. "Acorde, seu vagabundo preguiçoso. Deitado o dia todo." Ela sentou-se de joelhos ao pé da cama, olhando para ele. "De que você é bom comigo, hein?"

"Não muito." Ele passou as pontas dos dedos sobre a forma dela, onde a mão dela repousava nos quadris dele. "Que horas são?"

"Um pouco depois da uma da manhã."

As sobrancelhas dele se arquearam. "Quase onze horas?"

"Você precisava do seu sono de beleza. Temos esse benefício chegando em alguns dias, lembra? Preciso que você pareça o seu melhor em seu papel de namorado".

"Ah, entendi." Ele entrelaçou os dedos e puxou. Seguindo seu pedido silencioso, ela se deitou de lado, apoiada no braço. Ele empurrou uma mecha de cabelo dos olhos dela. "É por isso que você não está dormindo? Você já é linda demais para este mundo?"

Suas bochechas coraram de rosa, mesmo que ela revirasse os olhos. "Suave, Cullen, mas você sabe que suas falas não funcionam comigo."

Ele colocou a mão na parte de trás da cabeça dela. "Mentirosa." Ele a trouxe para um beijo.

Ela cantarolou contra os lábios dele, permanecendo apenas por alguns segundos antes de se afastar com um olhar comprimido no rosto. "Sua respiração está rançosa." Ela deu um tapinha em sua barriga nua. "Vá tomar um banho ou pelo menos escove os dentes. Eu vou fazer algo para você comer."

"Você e sua obsessão por me alimentar."

O sorriso dela suavizou. "Eu tenho uma desculpa desta vez. Acordei porque seu estômago estava produzindo sons monstruosos. Eu sei que você não tomou muito mais que café e qualquer besteira que te levaram em dois dias. Você precisa de comida e hidratação."

"Sim, doutora." Edward gemeu quando se sentou de pé. Enquanto ele fazia isso, Bella alcançou a mesa de cabeceira onde havia um copo de água e duas pequenas pílulas esperando. Aspirina, ele percebeu. Porque ela sabia que ele teria dor de cabeça quando acordasse.

Ele pegou a água da mão dela e pressionou um beijo rápido e de boca fechada nos lábios. "Você é boa para mim, Bella."

Abaixando a cabeça, ela sorriu um de seus raros e tímidos sorrisos, seus olhos brilhando com adoração. "Sim, bem. Eu sou conhecida por tomar algumas decisões questionáveis no meu tempo." Ela estendeu a mão e bagunçou os cabelos dele. "Tome um banho. Você vai se sentir melhor."

Ela estava sempre a frente. Ele lavou a sujeira de muitas horas em pé, acalmando seus músculos com água quente. Ele escovou os dentes. Ele desceu as escadas para encontrar um banquete de seus alimentos favoritos do café da manhã esperando por ele. Só então ele percebeu que estava com tanta fome que seu estômago doía com a santidade.

Depois de devorar a comida com bacon e panquecas, ele se recostou, com as mãos na barriga cheia. "Bella, você é a melhor."

"Então não se arrepende de me manter contigo, hein?"

Pareceu a Edward uma pergunta estranha. Ele ergueu uma sobrancelha confusa para ela. "Quero dizer, de vez em quando tenho certeza de que vou acordar com um bisturi embutido no meu intestino, mas o risco vale a pena em geral".

"Estou feliz que você se sinta assim."

Havia algo estranho no olhar em seus olhos e o tremor em sua voz. Sua pele tinha um tom estranho, mas antes que ele pudesse chamá-la, ela se levantou. "Vamos." Ela pegou a mão dele e o levantou.

"Onde estamos indo?" Ele caminhou junto com ela como uma criança, ainda meio adormecido e confiante.

"Não muito longe."

Ela o levou para a sala e lá ele parou. "O que diabos está acontecendo aqui?"

Cada centímetro de sua mesa de café estava coberto de cactos. Ele tropeçou para frente e sentou-se na frente deles, depois olhou para Bella, que ainda estava de pé. Ela sorriu, embora ainda parecesse um pouco pálida. "Isso é o que acontece quando você dorme para sempre. Fiquei entediada."

"E comprou uma floresta de suculentas?"

"Como eu disse, você estava dormindo para sempre."

Ele zombou e olhou de volta para a mesa, ainda perplexo. Ele deixou seus olhos vagarem de um para o outro. Então, sua respiração ficou presa.

No centro da tela havia um único cacto em uma panela. Era um cacto fino, do tamanho de um dedo. Um dedo anelar.

E havia um anel nele. Um anel grosso de homem, brilhante com duas pequenas pedras, uma preta e uma branca, inserida nele.

Um farfalhar chamou sua atenção, e ele olhou para o lado, chocado pela segunda vez em segundos, encontrando Bella caindo de joelhos ao lado dele. Ela pegou a mão dele, respirou fundo e perguntou. "Edward Cullen, você quer se casar comigo?"

Ele cambaleou, tentando descobrir se isso estava realmente acontecendo. Uma onda de alegria vertiginosa passou por ele, e ele sentiu seus lábios levantarem em um sorriso largo. Uma risada ficou presa em sua garganta.

Então, ele respirou fundo, engoliu em seco e disse: "Não".

Os olhos dela se arregalaram. "Não?"

Com isso, ele riu. Ele apertou seu aperto nela antes que ela pudesse se afastar, em vez puxando-a para cima e em seus braços. Ela empurrou contra seu peito, mas ele a abraçou forte e salpicou seu rosto com beijos. "Não mesmo. Como você se atreve?"

"O que é isso, algum tipo de retorno?" Bella fez uma careta para ele, novamente tentando fugir.

Ele a abraçou, puxando-a para o colo e segurando-a com força o suficiente para que ela não pudesse fugir. Ele beijou a ponta do nariz dela. "Eu não sou tão mesquinho. Mas, realmente, como você se atreve? Mulher, de nós dois, sou o romântico indefeso. Você é a pessoa que não deveria ter um osso romântico no corpo, ainda aqui está você, tentando roubar meu momento. "

"Você é uma pessoa horrível, e eu não me casaria com você se minha vida dependesse disso."

Ela começou a se afastar novamente, mas ele pegou a nuca dela, puxando-a de volta para ele. "Mentirosa", disse ele, sua voz baixa e áspera antes de reivindicar sua boca.

Ela rosnou contra os lábios dele, as mãos nos ombros dele como se estivesse prestes a empurrá-lo para longe. Ela não fez. Em vez disso, ela o atacou com seus beijos, lutando com tanta urgência quanto ele.

"Eu te amo", ele disse sem fôlego quando o beijo deles se rompeu. Ele a deitou no sofá e se colocou sobre ela. Ele a beijou novamente, este lento e sério. "Você é a única mulher que eu já amei e vou amar pelo resto da minha vida."

"Te odeio." Apesar de suas palavras, Bella passou os dedos pelos cabelos dele, trazendo seu rosto de volta para o dela.

"Mentirosa." Ele a beijou novamente, suas mãos roçando seu corpo. Uma profunda alegria se instalou na medula de seus ossos.

Ela estava pronta para dizer sim a ele.

~ Inverno ~

Bella gostava de segurar a mão de Edward. Essa foi uma revelação estranha para ela – essa necessidade de estar conectada a ele, mesmo quando eles estavam apenas caminhando. Enquanto caminhavam, ela passou o polegar sobre o dedo anelar.

Ele usava o anel dela nos últimos três meses desde que ela havia o pedido em casamento. Ainda assim, ele insistiu que seu não era firme. Quando ela lhe disse que o anel estava condicionado a um sim, ele sorriu, beijou-a, disse não novamente e colocou o anel no dedo de qualquer maneira. Exceto quando entrava em cirurgia, ele a usava o tempo todo.

Uma criança passou, claramente alheia aonde estava indo. Forçou Bella a soltar a mão de Edward para que ela pudesse se esquivar. Ela suspirou, esfregando a parte de trás do pescoço enquanto cuidava da forma de retirada da criança. "Está vendo o que estou dizendo? As compras de Natal no shopping são perigosas. Vamos para casa, colocar um filme e vasculhar o Amazon."

Edward a alcançou novamente, desta vez puxando-a para perto o suficiente para que ele pudesse colocar um braço em volta da cintura dela. "Isso é o que você ganha por procrastinar. Três dias antes do Natal significa que nada chegará a tempo."

"Procrastinando é um outro termo para turnos consecutivos no hospital? Eu queria que meus pacientes chegassem em casa nas férias. Além disso, aí que você se engana, otário. Eu tenho o Amazon Prime. Se pedirmos antes das cinco, ele estará aqui."

"Isso é mais divertido."

"Você e eu temos definições muito diferentes de diversão", disse ela com um bufo.

Edward apenas riu, puxando-a para frente.

Quando eles chegaram ao meio do shopping, Edward parou em um quiosque. Bella estava perplexa, imaginando quem diabos ele estava comprando. O quiosque vendia adesivos personalizados para carros. Ela não conseguia pensar em uma única pessoa em sua lista que pudesse gostar de algo assim. Por outro lado, ela não conhecia os irmãos dele muito bem.

Houve um estalo quando a música dos alto-falantes do shopping parou. As canções de Natal sempre presentes pararam no meio de um refrão alegre e azevinho. A música começou de novo quase instantaneamente, mas não foi uma canção de Natal que tocou.

A atenção de Bella foi capturada novamente por uma pequena comoção acontecendo por perto. Eles estavam, ela percebeu, no coração do shopping, onde se abriu no espaço mais amplo. A Vila do Papai Noel havia sido montada lá, mas estava vazia, atualmente, com uma placa dizendo que Papai Noel voltaria à tarde.

Em frente à vila cercada, uma mulher estava dançando ao som da música que surgira. Ela estava nisso, seus movimentos rítmicos e suaves. A multidão de compradores de Natal de última hora se moveu para dar-lhe espaço, alguns parecendo confusos, outros irritados.

Outra mulher saiu da multidão e deu um passo ao lado da primeira mulher, juntando-se à dança. Então um homem. Depois outra mulher.

"Oh, uau." Era uma multidão instantânea, Bella percebeu enquanto, um por um, os outros se destacavam da multidão e se uniam. Os movimentos eram coreografados demais para que isso fosse espontâneo. Ao seu redor, as pessoas paravam para assistir. "Edward, olhe para isso." Bella pegou a mão de Edward, puxando-o para longe do quiosque para que eles pudessem ficar na beira da multidão.

Eles assistiram juntos por alguns segundos. Então, para choque de Bella, Edward puxou a mão da dela e correu para frente. Ela ficou chocada novamente quando os dançarinos se separaram, movendo-se para que Edward pudesse se juntar a eles no centro deles.

Ocorreu a Bella que a música tocada pelos alto-falantes era 'Marry You', de Bruno Mars. A mão dela voou para a boca.

Claro, porque Edward Cullen não era ruim em tudo o que fazia, ele se movia com graça e habilidade enquanto dançava em perfeita sintonia com a música. Quando diabos ele teve tempo de praticar isso? Ele estava trabalhando tão duro quanto ela.

O coração de Bella batia rápido, batendo forte contra suas costelas. Seu estômago palpitou, cheio de borboletas. A multidão ao redor deles começou a gritar e berrar, sabendo muito bem que havia apenas uma razão pela qual essa música estava tocando no meio da temporada de Natal, acompanhada por uma multidão instantânea. Em outro olhar, ela viu o amigo de Edward, Santiago, filmando a coisa toda.

Com certeza, quando as letras terminaram, os dançarinos se cortaram para os lados. Edward avançou, pegando a mão dela. Ela estava entorpecida quando ele a guiou para o centro da multidão que gritava. Seus ombros subiram e desceram, seu hálito duro, suas bochechas vermelhas, mas seu sorriso largo quando ele caiu de joelhos na frente dela. Havia, é claro, uma caixa de anel na mão.

Bella riu. Era um som borbulhante, cheio da profunda mistura de felicidade tingida com uma exasperação adorável. Este homem. Esse homem impossível.

"Você quer se casar comigo, Bella?"

A multidão silenciou com um rugido surdo, esperando por sua resposta.

Ela riu, contemplando por apenas um segundo dizer não novamente apenas para recuperá-lo pelo seu não vários meses antes.

Mas não. Ela - que nunca fora apaixonada por demonstrações épicas de romance - estava tão completamente encantada que não poderia ter negado, mesmo que tentasse. E, francamente, ela não queria.

"Sim", ela disse.

A multidão enlouqueceu. Edward ficou de pé, seu sorriso ofuscante. Ela riu novamente quando ele deslizou o anel em seu dedo. Então, ela agarrou o rosto dele e o beijou na frente de todos, perdida demais na inevitabilidade mágica desse amor que ela tinha por esse homem maravilhoso se importar se ela estava se fazendo de boba.

"Sim", ela sussurrou novamente perto da orelha dele, passando os braços em volta do pescoço dele.

Durante um tempo, lamentou sua presença constante, lamentou o lugar que ele ocupava em seu coração e em sua cabeça quando ela não o queria lá. Se deixada por conta própria, de seus próprios planos, ela teria tido uma boa vida.

Considerando tudo, porém, ela não podia estar nada além de feliz que o destino tivesse algo diferente reservado para ela. Por mais irritante que ele pudesse ser, Edward era perfeito para ela. Um desafio, um enigma e o maior amor de sua vida.

"Vamos viver felizes para sempre", disse ela, com os lábios nos dele. Ela o beijou e depois riu, porque isso? Ela nunca poderia ter previsto que a história deles terminaria assim.

"Não é um fim", Edward disse, abraçando-a. "Baby, estamos apenas começando."

_**Ahhhhhhhhhhh que final fofo! Confesso que eu morreria de vergonha AND ia bater muito nele depois disso, mesmo achando fofo hahahaha**_

_**Esse foi o fim da fanfic e espero que tenham gostado tanto quando eu!**_

_**Não se esqueçam de me contar o que acharam da fic!**_

_**Beijinhos e até a próxima! **_

_**Lina Furtado.**_


End file.
